This Life
by YinYangSisters
Summary: Cagalli moved to a new town and school, wanting to forget her past, though it still plagues her. Then she meets Athrun Zala, who will stop at nothing, until her heart is healed. FULLY. My first High School Fic. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys! My high school fic is finally here! I know, the first chapter is VERY short, but I need to kind of set the scene and stuff. Now, I REALLY want to finish this one, and not just let it hang for ages, so I need support from reveiws! There will be funny moments and very sad moments; jus' deal with it. :) This is mainly an AsuCaga fic, and pairings are: KxL, MxD, YxS. If there are any more pairings, I'll let you know. Oh, and a few chapters may be just for humor, completely unrelevent! Sorry if you don't like that stuff...I just wanna warn you all before hand.

But, I need a baddy girl, and I'm tied; Meyrin, or Meer? Please review and pick for me!

In this particular fic, there are no Coordinaters and Naturals...no war, no nothing; what their lives would've been without all that. They're all 16 years old, too.

I hope you enjoy this fic, and I will post the next chapter EXTREMELY soon, since this one is so short. Pleeeeaaasseee reveiw; it will give me the urge to keep writing!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

**

* * *

**

**This Life**

She stepped out of her car, and looked at her new apartment. Not too big, not too small. Satisfyingly close to perfect. She had already had it painted the colour she wanted, and her furniture was already moved in, aligned exactly where she had told the workers to put them.

This was her new home, her new life. Maybe she was running away from her old one, or trying to bury old memories with new surroundings, but right now, the last thing she wanted to do was listen to her brains endless train of thought.

This was her fresh start. Her first attempt at new memories.

"Hey, Cagalli, where do you want me to put the rest of your stuff?" asked Kira, her twin brother, who was holding a few boxes of possessions.

"Just dump them in the living room, Kira, I'll sort them out."

He proceeded in doing so, and once finished, he looked worriedly at his sister's expressionless face.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Cagalli? You know, I could stay if you-"

"No, Kira." She cut off, forcing a smile at her brother.

"You've already done too much for me. Besides, tomorrow you're showing me around town, remember? We both need plenty of rest- so out!" she said, pointing at the door.

He smiled at her and nodded, gave her quick hug and exited.

She sighed once he had left, and touched the red Haumea Amulet that rested just above her collar bone. She closed her eyes, and pushed back the tears she was tired of feeling on her face.

"I'm sorry, Mum."

* * *

"So Kira, where're you taking me?" Cagalli asked innocently, gazing at the scenery.

"Ah, you know, just around town, so you can get a feel of this place. Quite a few shops too, actually. You need some new stuff for flat."

"Such as?" she asked, clearly offended by his comment.

"A lamp or two, kitchen utensils, food; stuff like that." He replied.

"I guess you have a point..." she re-considered.

"Besides, you have one ugly-ass lamp." He added calmly, turning into the parking lot, earning a "Humph!" out of his sister.

They looked through shops, fought over which type of plates to buy, (which ended up in them buying half of one kind, and half of another), spent what felt like, centuries looking through lamps, because none seemed to fit Kira's taste. The two then stocked on food and then ate lunch. After, Kira decided to go to a clothes shop, to looked around at anything else Cagalli may've needed.

"The reception in here sucks," Cagalli remarked, holding her phone up as high as she could.

"Whatever call you need to make, try it outside. I'm gonna go and try on some clothes." Said Kira, walking off to the changing rooms, then turning back to glare at his sister as she murmured, "You girl."

Cagalli walked outside the shop, standing just outside the door. She still had no reception, after frequently jumping in the air for it, so she decided to walk up and down outside the shop.

As she was walking, behind her, she could hear girls screaming and squealing, and fast, heavy footsteps approaching her. Her body turned in curiosity, but she was met with a body running full force, pounding onto her small frame.

THUD!

Both their bodies collided to the floor, both of them groaning loudly in utter pain. The body on top of her seemed to be male, and his cheek was pressed against hers, so they could both smell each others scent.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to-" the young man said, then stopped suddenly, taken aback by the sheer beauty of the young women that lay underneath him.

Her golden shoulder length hair was fanned out across the pavement, so smooth and silky between his fingers, that he couldn't help but stroke the ends. Her skin looked like velvet, and her face was turned, so that her elegant neck was fully displayed to his emerald green eyes.

She then slowly turned her face, and unscrewed it from the pain of the fall, then her mesmerizingly beautiful amber eyes widened in surprise, her full lips parting slightly to let out a gasp. Her perfect dark gold eyebrows raised in shock too, but his eyes didn't stop gazing at her.

Never had he seen such beauty in his life, and he had seen his fair share of women but none like this.

Cagalli was utterly shocked. The words of anger seemed to die long before they approached her lips, and she too was taken aback of the appearance of the boy on top of her.

He had midnight blue hair, none like she had ever seen before, that fell onto and tickled her face, mingling with her own hair. His deep emerald eyes seemed to be made for her to get lost in them, and she felt the smooth skin of his hands brush against her hair.

But, as always, Cagalli Yula Attha was very good at snapping back to the relevance of reality.

"HEY! DO ME A FAVOUR, AND GET THE HELL OFF ME, BEFORE I DECIDE TO END ANY CHANCE OF YOU HAVING CHILDREN!" She screamed into his face, making him blink in astonishment, and pull back immediately.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, brushing himself off, and before he could help her up, she was standing before him with eyes of fire, ready to kill.

"HEY, DICK HEAD, NEXT TIME YOU BUMP INTO OR ATTEMPT AT MOLESTING A GIRL; GET OFF HER FIRST BEFORE APOLOGIZING!" She yelled once more.

He stuttered, yet his features were itching to smile at her temper and personality, and proceeded to do so, making the girl in front of him growl with anger. But before Cagalli could do anymore, the squeals from before had gotten louder and louder.

"Oh holy shit!" the boy cried, and he pelted past her full speed down the road, without a second though.

Cagalli growled again in anger and frustration, and went back into the shop. _Hopefully,_ she thought, _that prick won't be going to my school._

_

* * *

_

Sorry Cagalli. You just jinxed it. :P Next chapter will be Cagalli's first day at school! Please reveiw; this is my first high school fic, and chaptered fic too! I need support on this one...

- Yin


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Chapter 2....I was going to post this the day after I posted the first chapter, but my baby laptop go this huge virus, so I was forced to do it on the main computor...I went with what all of you said, to make Meer the baddy. ^_^ Thank you for the reveiws! They help a lot...

I know that it looks a little bit weird, what with the one lined paragraphs, but I was using Word 2003...sorry about that. I decided to make this into two parts; it's just easier for me this way. And I want to see whether you guys are interested enough to want me to update again :P This is probably the only chapter that will have two parts, if there are any more, I'll let you all and, when I say 'form room' I mean like registration. I'm british, so we call it form room, and I understand that other call it 'homeroom', etc...

I hope you all enjoy this chapter; and don't worry, the whole 'Mum' business will be answered as the story progresses, so Mwahaha!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**The First Day**

**Part 1**

Cagalli looked herself up and down in the mirror, a scowl evident on her face. She did _not_ like what she saw. A white pleated mini skirt with a light blue blouse, a white jumper on top, and a dark blue rimmed collar.

_What's with all this white?! _She thought, while she yanked down her skirt, and proceeded to walk to her car. _And these skirts are ridiculously short! I bet a pervert designed this uniform…_

Kira met her at her flat, and they both went together in his car to school; Kira wasn't about to leave his sister alone on his first the time they got to school, everybody was already in their form rooms, much to the twins' luck. They were to see the Headmistress, Miss Ramius, and she would put Cagalli in a form, and give her her timetable and so on.

"Kira, I can't take these uniforms anymore!" said Cagalli angrily, yanking her skirt down again. "I feel like my whole ass in on display!"

"Come on, sis, they're not _that_ bad."

"Easy for you to say! You have trousers!"

The boys' uniform consisted of navy blue, close to black trousers, with white polo shirts and thin navy ties.

Kira sighed at his sister, then stopped abruptly when he realized they had both reached the Headmistress's Office.

"Okay, Cagalli. Be on your best behaviour. Try to make a good impression."

Cagalli eyed him, wondering why he suddenly turned so serious. It wasn't like Kira to change so quickly, let alone with her, his twin sister.

"Please, Cagalli. For Mum."

Cagalli's posture straightened and she made a small nod, as she understood exactly what he meant. If it was for her mother, she would do anything.

Cagalli knocked on the door, and smiled once the door opened to reveal the Headmistress herself, she too smiling at the two.

"Ah, you must be Cagalli; Kira's sister." She said positively, immediately getting a good vibe from her. "Please, sit."

The two walked in, and sat at the two chairs in front of her expensive looking mahogany desk.

"Well, Miss Cagalli, I've decided to put you in Kira's class, since I think you two will be able to help each other, through high school, college, and university."

"What do you mean?" Cagalli questioned. "I though this was just a high school."

"No, actually, it isn't. This a joint high school, college and university. It is divided into three sectors, The 'H' Sector, which is the High School Sector, The 'C' Sector, which is the College sector, and the 'U' Sector, the University Sector. This is a very big school."

"Oh, I see." Cagalli replied quietly, taking it all in. "So I guess I'll be staying here quite a while then."

Miss Ramius smiled at the girl's shocked face. "Yes, you will."

Miss Ramius then gave Cagalli her timetable, and explained the rules of the school, and any other important details. Cagalli grew a liking for the school, because the discipline seemed strict.

"Oh, and you also must have a dorm. This is your key." The Headmistress said, handing over a key.

Cagalli gaped. "A DORM?!" she screamed, standing up from her chair. "BUT I JUST MOVED IN! KIRA, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT A DORM!" she yelled, turning to her brother, who was laughing nervously.

"Y-yeah well, I new if I mentioned that you wouldn't want to move here so…"

"YOU JUST DECIDED NOT TO TELL ME?!"

Miss Ramius laughed at the two, and then added, just as she left the room, "You will be sharing your room with Miss Lacus Cylne, and Athrun Zala will be the one to show you around the school for a month or two. This school is so big, that it is hard for pupils to adjust. You will also be sitting with him in all of your classes for the year."

Neither of them heard this, maybe because Cagalli was still screaming at Kira, about how she would now have to move all her stuff all over again. The only thing the twins did hear was the door shut behind them, as the Headmistress left.

"Humph! I still can't believe you Kira! How could you lie to me?! We shared a womb!" Cagalli said, crossing her arms, while they both walked to their form room.

"Sorry Cagalli. I really am; and my gift of apology is busting my hump getting you into this school. It's one of the most prestigious schools in Japan!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She replied lazily, letting out a sigh, because all the hassle she would have to go through again.

(Scene Change – Form Room)

"Now class," announced Mr LaFlaga grabbing the attention of the class instantly. "There will be a new student joining us today; her name is Cagalli Yula Attha. Please, make her feel welcome here, she's just moved from Orb."

Meer Campbell smirked; she had a new toy to manipulate, because apparently, a whole gang of minions just wasn't enough for her.

Athrun sighed. He gazed out of the window, clearly in a day dream. _That girl I knocked over,_ he thought, _why can't I get her out of my head?_

He then let out another sigh, and straightened up; he new he would have to show this girl around, and he new that she would act like every other girl. Cling onto his arm, stroke his chest with her finger, and giggle all the time. He sucked in a breathe, and prepared himself.

This would be a long two months.

"Kira, I'm being serious; I _cannot_ stand these uniform! More specifically, these slutty skirts!"

The whole class turned their heads to the door, except for Athrun, who was going over what he had to say to the new student.

"I know you hate skirts Cagalli, but you're gonna have to deal with it."

"I mean it Kira! I honestly thought a pervert made this when I put it on this morning!"

The whole class sniggered, even the teacher, at how true her words were. She said the things that nobody else dared to, and that intrigued everyone.

"I don't even want to be here, this is so much more than I bargained for. I mean, a _dorm?_ I did _not _sign up for this."

"Please Cagalli! If you just get on with this and not complain, even just for one week then I'll…"

"You better come up with something, because I'm already looking to rent an apartment back in Orb on my phone."

"I'll polish your car every week for a month, and I'll buy you lunch for the next two weeks."

There was a pause, as the girl digested the deal, though still a little hesitant. Kira stepped in on her thinking, and sighed.

"I'll even throw in a chocolate bar every day for month."

And with that Cagalli walked into the classroom, a half smile on her face from her deal. The boys gawked at her beauty, maybe even at her legs, which made her small smile turn into a frown.

"Stop looking at me like that, or I'll make you eat that pretty little hardback book in front of you." She growled mercilessly, to none other than Dearka Elsman, the biggest player in the school, who quickly shut his mouth, and blinked at the girl's bluntness.

"Hi, I'm Cagalli," she started, scanning her class while she spoke. "I just moved here from Orb, and I-"

Her eyes became locked with a certain blue haired boy, amber meeting emerald, and both of their jaws dropped in unison, as did the words that came out of their mouths.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" They both screamed at each other, pointing to each other accusingly.

"WELL, I GO TO THIS SCHOOL, AS YOU CAN SEE!" Athrun yelled back, making the class gasp at him. Athrun Zala never lost his cool. Ever. He was always calm and collected, never letting anything faze him.

"OH YEAH?! WELL I GO HERE TOO NOW! AND I AM NOT LEAVING JUST BECAUSE YOU!"

"Oh, you know each other?" Kira innocently asked. "Athrun is my best friend, Cagalli. It's great that you two have already met but, it doesn't seem like you two-"

"Wait, YOU'RE Athrun Zala?! The dude I gotta sit next to and be with constantly for the next two months?!" Cagalli cut in, her amber eyes widening once again.

"Yes, I am."

He smirked at the girl before him, and new that this year would be a very interesting one. _Finally_ he thought, _someone interesting. And a girl at that. _And his smile went even wider.

"Now, Miss Cagalli, please sit at your desk, which is next to your friend, Athrun Zala over there." Mr LaFlaga cut in, pointing to the vacant window seat next to Athrun.

Cagalli stuttered in furry, and then remembered what Kira had told her.

_Please Cagalli. For Mum._

Cagalli growled, sucked in a breathe and made her way to Athrun, and sat down next to him coolly, not making any eye contact with him what so ever, though his gaze on her was evident to everyone, even her.

* * *

Y'okay! Chapter 2, Part 1, all doooone! Please review; the more you review, the faster chapter 2 will come....(I won't leave you hanging for more than a week with stories, by the way. If I do, you all have every reason to slowly torture me.^_^) Please review! Please please!

- Yin


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, Chapter 2, part 2. This one took me all day; I was actually planning to post it in a couple of days time, but I just couldn't help myself. All the characters are here now, so it gets interesting from here on out! Thank you all so much for the reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me! ^_^

I hope you all enjoy this chapter; please review again! It is much appriciated!

* * *

**The First Day**

**Part 2**

It had been 10 minutes since Cagalli had sat down, and no-one had said a word, except for Mr LaFlaga, who just cleared his throat, and told Kira to sit down as started announcing the rules of the school, like he did every year on the first day back. Everyone tried to forget the yelling of their new classmate and Athrun, and tried to concentrate, but no-one was paying full attention to Mr LaFlaga.

Athrun, for the first time in his life, paid not even the slightest attention to the teacher; his eyes were still fixated on the young blonde sitting next to him, trying his hardest to figure her out._How did she control herself so easily? _He thought, examining her posture and facial expression once again. _Even I find it hard to snap back from emotions, so how does she do it so easily; and why? _

Cagalli's face was expressionless, and she seemed to be the only who was paying full attention to Mr LaFlaga. But even so, she could still feel the emerald eyes next to her boring a whole into her body.

After another 20 minutes of constant staring, Cagalli's patience grew thin, and snapped.

"You know," she whispered, her eyes and body still fixated on the board, "It's very rude to stare."

Athrun blinked, as he realized he had been staring for a full 30 minutes now, and the smallest blush crept over his face. He then grinned, because her words meant she was paying attention to him also, and rested his head on his arm lazily, still turned to her.

"Well, it's kind of hard not to," he said, inwardly surprised at his own reply. He had never been so forward with a girl. "You're an interesting one."

"That has no relevance to me." She said back immediately, making the boy beside her raise his perfectly arched eyebrows slightly.

"How so?" he questioned.

"Why should it?" she questioned back. He paused, urging her to continue.

"I don't know you, I don't like you, and you have no part in my life what so ever; only for these two months, and that's it. You have no place in my past, or future, so why should I give a shit whether you find me interesting?"

Athrun moved his head back slightly in surprise, then grinned even wider. She hadn't turned her eyes or head to him while she spoke in her hushed tone, and her choice of words intrigued him.

_She's really something. _He thought.

"And may I ask why you don't like me?" he questioned once again, the grin on his face growing wider and wider for every passing second he looked at the blonde. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled this much.

Cagalli frowned, as she noticed he had decided to ignore everything else, except for the part of her not liking him. She sucked in through her nose, and clenched her jaw, growing more and more irritated with the boy next to her.

"Well, believe it or not, but when a random boy decides to jump on you in the middle of the street, your assumptions of him are most likely going to be negative."

Athrun gawked at her accusation, and quickly rose from his chair, and shouted, "I DIDN'T _CHOOSE_ TO JUMP ON YOU! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! AT LEAST I DIDN'T MOLEST YOU! BE THANKFUL!" whilst pointing an accusing finger.

The whole class turned to the two once again, and Kira's jaw dropped when the words sunk into his head.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Cagalli screamed back, rising from her chair too, not giving Kira a chance to scream at Athrun for jumping onto his sister.

"YOU _JUMPED_ ON ME, AND LAYED _ON TOP OF_ ME, AND DIDN'T GET OFF FOR FIVE DAMN MINUTES! YOU WERE JUST STARING LIKE AN IMBOCILE, WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT?!" Cagalli retaliated.

"YOU DID _WHAT_?!" Kira yelled, also deciding to stand up from his chair.

"All of you! Settle down!" Mr LaFlaga bellowed at all three of them. "Get a grip! This is lesson hours, you are meant to be _learning!_ If want you three want to continue your discussion, be my guest, just _don't_ do it in my lesson, understood?!"

The three agreed politely in unison, apologized, bowed and sat down, though Kira was throwing evil glances every now and again to Athrun from across the room.

"I don't like that you're getting me into trouble on my first day, you know!" Cagalli whispered as they sat down.

"I'm not trying to, but I do apologize." He replied, smiling at her in apology, for she was finally facing him.

"For what exactly? Jumping on me? Lying on top of me? Or getting me into trouble and ruining the start of my reputation?" she questioned with a glare.

But she couldn't help but think how handsome and cute him smile was, and as soon as she did, she slapped herself mentally, at her stupidity.

_Don't set yourself up to get hurt, Cagalli, _she told herself. _You can't take anymore pain. Do not show weakness to him, to anyone. _

"Everything," he said, cutting into her train of thought, also, taking her hand in his. "Since I'll be the one to show you around for a couple of months, I promise, I'll take care of you."

Cagalli grunted and pulled back her hand sharply, and then whispering, "Yeah, yeah just don't touch me!" making the boy chuckle at her antics. Even though it was only a second ago, he looked at the hand he held hers in, and then remembered, they were as cold as ice, maybe colder.

"Cagalli," he said seriously touching her arm to make her face him. "Why are your hands so cold?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. He looked like he actually _cared_, but she then looked away again, brushing the thought off.

"They've always been cold, ever since I can remember." She said her eyes not leaving the words on the board, as she started to copy them down. She acted as if it was completely normal to have ice cold hands; maybe it was to her. There was a small pause, as Athrun tried to digest her words fully, but he couldn't stop his eyebrows from creasing in worry.

"It's okay though," she added, smiling into her book. "I like the cold."

Athrun tilted his head in confusion and any remaining worry, then broke into a caring smile as he saw hers.

"You look pretty when you smile." He said, making her blush, though her eyes were still on her exercise book. He chuckled, and then turned back to his.

"You should smile more often." He too added.

She scoffed immediately, a bitter grin on her face this time, but her eyes were _still _glued to her book. "Trust me, Zala," she said, lifting her head up to the board to look at another sentence, and back to her book to write it down.

"I have nothing to smile about."

* * *

Meer glared at the girl next to Athrun. _Why is she talking to him?! Why is she sitting next to him?! And why the hell is he talking to __**her?! **__And he's touching her too! _She thought, whilst looking at Athrun touch her arm, or remembering when he held her hand.

_He never once looked at me like that. _She thought, first sad at how her were feelings never returned, and then suddenly turning to rage, at how she was always deprived of the things she couldn't have.

_That bitch!_ She screamed in her mind, ready to crush her when she saw Athrun smile at her. _No way am I letting __**her**__ into my group! She's going down! Why should she have everything, and I have nothing! She doesn't deserve Athrun's attention, I do! She only just got here!**  
**_

* * *

**(Time change – End of Form Room)**

Cagalli stood up, as did the rest of the class when the bell went, and started to pack her things. "One second Cagalli, stay here, I gotta go talk to Mr LaFlaga about something." Athrun said to her, before heading over to Mr LaFlaga.

"Hello, you are Miss Cagalli, yes?"

Cagalli turned, and met with the eyes of a beautiful pink haired girl, wearing a summer dress and a pretty smile on her face. "Yes, I am." She replied, smiling.

"It is very nice to meet you, my name is Lacus Clyne. You and I will be sharing a dorm." She said cheerily, and Cagalli new immediately that they would be good friends.

A pink ball started to bounce around her, and then flew into Cagalli's face, though she caught it swiftly.

"What the-"

"Haro! Haro!" Its mechanical voice cried, flapping its wings, and struggling out of Cagalli's hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that is Mr Pink! He is very enthusiastic when he meets new people." Lacus said, gently holding Mr Pink in her hands.

"Oh, I see." Said Cagalli with a smile, and laughing as Mr Pink started to harass a blonde boy in a group behind Lacus. "Please," she said, gently taking Cagalli's hand, "come and meet some of my friends while Athrun talks to Mr LaFlaga."

Cagalli could do nothing but be pulled by Lacus to the group, who all smiled at her welcomingly as she arrived. Kira was there also, though still slightly moody from the previous happenings.

Well, except for Dearka, who clearly did not get the message the first time they met, eyeing her up and down, to which she frowned to. And a platinum blonde person; who looked like he hadn't smiled in years.

"Everyone," Lacus announced, "This is Cagalli."

"Hey!" said a brown haired girl with a cheery smile. "I'm Mirriellia Haww! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Me too." Cagalli replied with a smile also, offering a hand-shake, in which Mirriellia gladly accepted.

"Hi, I'm Shiho." Said the girl standing next to the platinum blonde, who also shook Cagalli's hand and exchanged pleasantries.

"I'm Dearka, baby." Said the cocky blonde boy, who Cagalli was _not _in the mood for. Cagalli sighed. It looked like she had to lay down the law for this guy.

"Look, bitch," she started. "I've already had enough from your friend Zala over there, so if you keep up the whole playboy in front me, I will not hesitate to cut out your own stomach and shove it up your cocky little ass, understood?"

The gang laughed joyfully, even the platinum blonde next to Shiho, except for Dearka, who just swallowed and nodded quickly before stepping back, away from her.

"We're going to be great friends!" Shiho declared, placing an arm on Cagalli, who grinned widely.

"So I guess you're the only one left," said Cagalli, turning to the blonde next to Shiho. "I'm Cagalli, as you know. What's your name?"

"Yzak." He grunted in a deep voice.

Cagalli's eyes widened. "Woah, woah, _woah_!" she said, clearly shocked. "Wait a second! You're a _dude_?!"

Everyone was in fits of laughter, even Athrun, who had heard Cagalli from across the room.

"I thought you were a chick!" Cagalli said loudly, making Yzak growl in pure anger. "Yeah, well, I'm a guy! Live with it, bitch!"

"Why the hell are you calling _me_ a bitch, you whore! It's not my fault you look like a girl!"

"You little-" Yzak started, before Shiho calmed him down. "You'll fit in great, Cagalli." Said Mirriellia, still giggling.

"Okay, Cagalli." Said Athrun, walking back to the group. "We're all set to go."

"What do you mean? Aren't we going with the guys?" Cagalli questioned.

"No, Cagalli. It doesn't work that way on the first day of this school. It's so big, that you have to have a full day to look around. We'll probably be finished around 4:00pm tonight."

"WHAT?!" Cagalli yelled. "YOU MUST BE JOKING!"

"Sorry, I'm not." Athrun let out, grinning at the girl before him.

"Well then, I guess we'll see you tomorrow, Cagalli, Athrun!" said Mirriellia, as the group started to walk out of the class room. But then, Kira turned back, glaring taggers at the pair.

"I'm watching you two." He said slowly, before exiting the room, making Athrun and Cagalli look away and cough awkwardly until they were all gone.

"So," said Athrun, as they started to walk around Sector H. "How come you and Kira have different surnames?"

Cagalli sighed, and looked to the sky. "It's a little complicated."

"I have time." He replied, watching her intently.

Cagalli started to think about whether she should tell him; _It would make any difference, and since he doesn't know what happened, it won't be letting him in of any sort." _She looked at him, as if trying to silently test his trust. _He's going to keep asking me for the next two months if I don't. I may as well then._

"When my Mother was pregnant with me and Kira, my biological Father left." She started.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Athrun quietly, not really knowing why he had asked in the first place now.

"It's okay. I never knew him or loved him, so it makes no difference." She explained.

"Anyways, my Mother couldn't take care of both of us when we were born, so she gave Kira to her friends, which is Kira's adopted parents, the Yamato's."

Athrun stayed silent, urging her to continue. "Me and Kira still stayed in touch and visited each other very regularly; we basically grew up together like any pair of siblings would."

"Then why did you come here; why not stay in Orb with your Mother?" asked Athrun.

Cagalli stopped. He fists clenched tightly, as did her jaw, and she resumed walking, trying not to make it seem like a big deal. _Do not show weakness, Cagalli. _She thought. _Do not show any pain._

"I came here for a fresh start." She said slowly, and what seemed like, mechanically.

Athrun new that he shouldn't press on further, but he also new that there was something plaguing her past.

"Hey, Cagalli," he asked her, suddenly having an idea. "Do you like shooting?"

* * *

**(Scene Change – Shooting Area)**

"Wow, this school has one of these?" asked Cagalli, picking up a gun.

"Yeah, it does. It's like a sport here; we just see who hits closest to the target, and they win." He explained, setting up a booth.

"I'm guessing you're good at this then." She said smirking at him while he chose which gun to use.

"How did you know?" he asked, also smiling.

"It's what guys do to impress girls. I've seen it before, many times." She said, picking a gun, and entering the booth Athrun had set up.

She got herself set up, and aimed her gun, ready, as she pushed the 'Start' button.

"Hey, don't you want me to show you how to-" but before he could finish, Cagalli had started.

She hit every targets outer ring, never the centre. She shot with precision and immense accuracy, all with one hand. Athrun was amazed. No girl, or even most guys could shoot like her.

Once she was finished, he grinned widely. "That is _very _impressive."

Cagalli's face was blank, except for a small smile for the praise she had received. "Pistols aren't my strength, though; I'm better at hand to hand combat." She chuckled.

"Don't take a girl for granted, Athrun."

He smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." He said, setting himself up, also shooting with one arm, and as much skill as Cagalli; instead, hitting every target on its centre.

"One thing is bugging me though," he said, putting the guns back. "Why don't you hit the centre? If you wanted to, you could."

They paused again, whilst putting away the guns and clearing out the booth, and then Cagalli answered.

"Because I don't kill." Cagalli replied eventually, standing in front of Athrun, waiting for him to take her to the next site.

He smiled as they started to walk. "You know, in that sense, you're just like Kira." He said, smiling at her.

She smiled too, and let out an, "I know," as they continued to walk.

"So where next, Zala?" but before Athrun could reply, the squeals of girls could be heard at the door way of the shooting area.

"He's there! Over there!" a girl cried excitedly, pointing her finger and jumping up and down. And with that, a whole mob of girls came running full speed to the pair who were both gaping at the girls' numbers.

"Holy shit! Who the hell are they?!" screamed Cagalli, stepping back, her mouth open in shock.

"I'll tell you later! Just run!" cried Athrun, grabbing Cagalli's hand and pulling her with him as they ran away from the herd of girls as fast as they were running towards them.

Athrun turned a hallway, and then spotted a janitorial closet. It was their best chance.

"In there!" Athrun cried, pulling Cagalli with him as he pushed his way inside the ridiculously small, dark room.

They were both panting, and pressed up against each other, mops behind Athrun enabling him to lean back, even if only a centre meter.

They could both smell each other again, and feel each others breathe on their necks, which sent a shiver up both of their spines.

"W-what was that?!" Cagalli asked, not enjoying the intense silence as much as Athrun did.

"Okay, I guess I have to explain," he said, looking at her, their faces, only a few inches apart.

"They're my fan girls."

"You're _what_?!"

"You know, they like follow me, chase after me, take pictures of me, spy on me; that kind of thing."

"_Why?" _asked Cagalli, not understanding the logic of these girls.

"Well, they say they're in love with me! Love can do crazy things…" he trailed off, cringing at his choice of words.

"Athrun, there's a difference between loving and stalking!" she cried.

Athrun snapped his head to her. "You called me Athrun." He said simply, the wide toothy grin on his face making Cagalli blush, since he was so close.

"Yeah, well, sorry, I thought that was your name!" she retorted turning her head to the side, unsuccessfully trying to hide her blush.

He chuckled at her and stroked her hair. "You look cute when you blush."

There was a pause, in which Cagalli found awkward, and Athrun found romantic.

"Yeah, okay, get off me now." Cagalli said, her blush getting redder and redder.

They both stumbled out of the closet, brushed themselves off, and continued to walk.

"So, you must've had a lot of girlfriends," said Cagalli casually.

"Why?" Athrun teased, identifying the blush that refused to leave her face. "Jealous?"

"In. Your. _Dreams._" She replied slowly, to which, he laughed.

"No, I haven't. The whole fan girl thing put me off girls altogether." He said, shuddering at the thought of those girls.

"Have you?" he asked, expecting a 'no'.

"Well, yes and no." she said.

He snapped his head to her, and gave her a sceptical look. "Explain, Cagalli."

"Well, I had three boyfriends. But that was years ago, and they were all experiments." She replied, casually, once again.

"E-experiments?" he stuttered, slightly scared of her at that moment.

"Yeah; I was a very different to most teenagers. I had every other teenager figured out. What they thought, how they acted, their likes, their dislikes."

"The only thing I wasn't that good at, was what they felt in a relationship, which usually cause them to do stupid things."

"Such as?"

"Having sex too early, letting their grades drop, smoking, acting like a slut. That type of stuff. And the best way to learn is through experience, right? So, I got three boyfriends, from three different groups, e.g. Popular, Geeks, Sporties. I was their girlfriend for exactly one week for each, and I recorded their actions, moods, behaviour, gestures, facial expressions etcetera."

She then turned to Athrun who looked like he had just seen a monkey run through the school.

"It's okay though, the experiments were a bust. I didn't feel anything for any of them; in the end, I could only record the male's data."

"That's not the point, Cagalli! Why did you even do that?!" he cried, clearly shocked.

She pouted as she remembered how she felt at that age, and how most of it still stands now. She sighed again; she needs to learn to stop hating stuff.

"Because I hated the way teenagers thought they new everything about love, when they clearly didn't. I wanted to see what made them feel that way. But I was only 13 at the time, so I was quite curious."

"Did you kiss any of them?" Athrun asked suddenly.

Cagalli screwed her face up in confusion, and then grinned widely. "Why, Athrun? Are _you_ jealous?"

"N-no! Why would I be?" he said quickly, making her giggle. They paused then, because Cagalli thought it was a question too stupid to answer.

"So did you?" he asked again, making her laugh once more.

"Athrun, do you honestly think I would give away my first kiss to mere experiments?"

* * *

**(Scene Change – Cafeteria)**

"Okay, so this is the lunch hall for Sector H. This is the last site of this sector." Athrun said as they walked in.

"Thank _God_!" exclaimed Cagalli, dragging her feet into the Cafeteria lazily. "I've had enough of Sector H."

"So have I." Athrun said truthfully. "Hey, there are the guys! Let's go sit with them!" The two then walked over to the table their friends were sitting at, and started to talk and tell Cagalli more about the school.

"Oh, and steer clear of Meer Campbell," said Dearka, shuddering as he ate his pasta.

"Who's she?" Cagalli asked innocently, taking a bite out of the burger Kira bought her, as part of their deal.

"She's Queen Bitch. And leader of Athrun's fan club." Replied Mirriellia.

"She also tries to be exactly like Lacus, except, sluttier." Added Kira.

Cagalli turned to Lacus, who just sat quietly and nodded. "Why don't you do something about it, Lacus? You can't just let her pretend to be you!" said Cagalli, with a worried expression on her face.

"It's okay, Cagalli. I don't mind; as long as she doesn't hurt anyone, she can do whatever she wants." She replied calmly.

"If you say so…" Cagalli said, slowly turning back to her meal. "I'm gonna go get some water." She said, getting up and heading to the drinks section. And just as she approached it and claimed her water, (with Kira's money, of course) she turned around to find The Queen Bitch herself standing in front of her, with her minions.

"Oh, so _you're_ the new kid from Orb!" she remarked. While Cagalli just stood there, expressionless."I see that you've been getting close to my Athrun." She said slowly, leaning into Cagalli's face for emphasis."You and your friends are pathetic! As if you all think you _mean_ something to my Athrun! He only cares about me! No-one else!"

"Ha!" cried Cagalli, not being able to hold herself in anymore. "_Your_ Athrun?! The guy shits himself when anyone even says your name! He's shit scared of you!"

Meer growled, and got her group to surround Cagalli, who was still smirking. "I'll teach you to make fun out of me!" she cried, before trying to slap Cagalli.

Cagalli caught her wrist just as came to her face, and twisted it round effortlessly to her back, making her scream and drop her knees to the floor. Meer's group gasped and stepped back, letting the whole Cafeteria know what was happening between Meer and the new kid.

"You know, physical violence isn't something I'm very keen on," she said slowly, pushing Meer's wrist even further back, to show _her _emphasis. "I suggest you leave me and my friends alone, unless you want to me to take you seriously in a fight." Cagalli threw her wrist away, as if was flicking a fly. Meer's body was thrown very slightly to the side as well, and she clutched her aching wrist, and glared at Cagalli's back when she retreated.

_I'm gonna get her back! _She swore in her mind, as her and her friends fled. No-on in the cafeteria acknowledged this, as they were all too busy cheering on Cagalli, who acted as if she couldn't hear anything.

She wasn't one to suck up attention; in fact, she hated it.

"Jeez! All I wanted was water and a whole freakin' Mafia comes at me!" she remarked, as she gulped down her water.

"That was great, Cagalli!" cried Mirriellia, overjoyed that someone finally stood up to Meer.

"Yeah, Attha. I never knew you could fight so well." Remarked Yzak.

"None of us did!" said Dearka.

"It was just a small strain on the wrist; I barely did anything to it. No big deal. Anything else you all want to tell me about this school?" Cagalli asked.

"There's not much else to know," said Athrun, laying a hand on her shoulder. "We'll just see how well you do in lessons. Let's see if you can beat me." He grinned, knowing that he now had some real competition.

"Bring it on, Zala." Cagalli said back, also grinning.

"Do you see what I see?" Mirriellia whispered to Dearka, whilst they all stared at the pair.

"I'll bet you 6000 yen." She said to him to which he replied, "Deal." Shaking hands with her, neither of them letting their eyes slip away from Athrun and Cagalli; their new bet.

* * *

Here you go then! Part 2 is all done...Make what you wnat of Dearka and Mirriellia's deal...:P Okay, I'll be honest. I _have_ thought of doing the experiments thing, but my friends said it was cruel to toy with boys' feelings and bla bla... Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter will be classes and stuff...it may take me a day or two longer to post them, Sorry...Please review! More reviews = faster update ;)

- Yin


	4. Chapter 4

Here. You all better be thankful! The 3rd chapter - out 3 days days earlier than it was mean to be! I don't know whether to love you all for reveiwing, or to hate you for making me waste away infront of the computor writing...:P So, this one doesn't really have much laughs in it, but trust me, there are PLENTY to come! Thank you sooo much for the reviews! You have no idea how much I love them...Seriously, I woke up yesterday, and the first thing I thought of is; "Reviews. Must. See. Reviews." :D I know that I'm probably gonna be updating every day now...Thanks guys. :P

Anyway, you lovely people, I hope you all enjoy this...I wasted most of my day writing it all for ya! ;) Pleaaaasssee Review!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/ GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Moving Cagalli**

Cagalli had been at her new school for three days now, and was fitting in extremely well, with teachers, her friends, and even people who didn't know her, because of her incident with Meer.

Though she still hadn't completely forgiven Athrun for jumping on top of her when they first met, her and him got on very well, too. If not, better. They were rivals in almost everything, the two of them topping every class, and fighting each other to be the best.

Athrun had beaten Cagalli by the slightest in Physics, Maths and ICT, but Cagalli had done the same with Art, English and Biology. Because of this, the two were constantly studying to try to beat the other in whatever subject they had lost to in the slightest.

"Athrun," Cagalli asked, just as they started to get up from form room. "What's our next lesson?"

He smiled. _She looks utterly adorable when she asks me stuff! _"English, I think. But we only have English, and then we go home; I think it's like a teachers training for the rest of the day." He replied.

"Oh, okay then." She said, then paused and added, "Ha, a lesson where I can kick your ass in!" she said with a huge grin on her face, while she walked beside him to their class.

The two always seemed to be together, since they always had the same lessons, and sat next to each other in every class. And if it wasn't lessons, they would be in the library, studying their asses off, trying to be the best.

"Only by 10 marks on that test! To be honest, I got lucky on that one…English wasn't something that I was best in. It's not like Maths where there is only one answer; I just don't know what they're looking for." He said truthfully, feeling he could open up to this girl.

"You're thinking too mechanically," she said, smiling at him. "There's so much more than that."

Athrun thought about this, and then eyed the girl next to him, whose smile had faded, and was now looking at the sky with sorrow filled eyes.

_There's something she's not telling us; that she's not telling __**me**__. _He thought, while he continued to gaze at her. _She doesn't trust us yet. But I need to show her that she can trust me, if anyone. Whatever she's hiding, it's clearly troubling her heart, big time. _

"Why don't you tutor me, Cagalli?" he asked innocently, making Cagalli's head snap to him with a clearly shocked expression.

"I don't know, Athrun. I'm not a professional or anything, and English is pretty hard to teach. And you're already extremely good anyway! You don't need me."

She froze slightly at her words. '_You don't need me'. _She smiled bitterly to herself, thinking that Athrun couldn't see this. _That's what I always told Mother and Kira. And I still believe it, too. _

Athrun sensed this, and took her hand again, kissing it lightly, making her gasp, blush and freeze. Cagalli's routine for when she gets embarrassed.

"I _do_ need you, Cagalli. Please, if you tutor me in English, I'll tutor you in Maths." He said softly, still not letting go of her hand.

"Okay, okay, fine! Just stop touching me!" she cried, yanking her hand away from him, still blushing, making him laugh loudly at her.

"You sure are a mystery, Miss Attha." He told her, still grinning at her blushing face. But, she froze again, her face pale now. She started to worry Athrun, who eyed her curiously.

"Hibiki." She said.

"I know that the law and the register says Attha, and that Kira's says Yamato, but I am Cagalli Hibiki."

She continued to walk, her face blank, leaving Athrun to wonder even more about her past. _What is it exactly, that she wanted a fresh start from?_ He thought, his gaze never leaving her.

They reached their English class, and all sat down and got ready. The teacher was slightly late, but arrived all the same.

"Okay, class," Miss Gladys began, starting to write objectives on the board. "Today, we will be having a debate to begin our first topic."

Athrun and Cagalli eyed each other, and grinned evilly. "Hold on to your skirt Hibiki," started Athrun. "You're in for a rough ride."

Cagalli smiled, happy that he full filled her wish to be called 'Hibiki', but didn't back down from his challenge. "Oh no, Zala. Hold on to your love-heart boxers," she said back, still grinning like him. "I never loose in a debate."

Kira over heard this, and added, "Hibiki's never loose." Cagalli and Kira exchanged small, sad smiles and nodded timidly.

"Our topic is war," the teacher began. "Whether we should be sending our soldiers to fight."

Everyone paused, taking it all in, and Athrun and Cagalli got their arguments ready, mentally."

"The left side of the classroom is the 'Yes' side, the right is the 'No' side, and everyone else can scatter themselves in between, depended on where they stand. Remember, if you all choose a specific Yes or No, you're expected to argue back with a full argument, evidence and examples." She said, looking at her class, wanting them to know that this wasn't a game. "If you do not want to do this, please step aside or stay somewhere in the middle."

Everyone got up and scattered the class slightly, wondering which side to go on. In the end, Athrun stood in the 'Yes' side, and Cagalli stood on the 'No' side, alone. The rest of the class didn't want to get involved, so they displayed themselves on the sidelines, watching the two, stare at each other, waiting to begin.

"This is disappointing," Miss Gladys sighed. "Only Athrun and Cagalli want to take part? Very well." She said, letting it go and sitting at her desk, ready to watch.

"You may begin."

There was a pause, before Athrun started. "Let the soldiers do what they want," he said, never letting his gaze be taken off of the girl a few paces in front of him. "If they want to fight, then let them. It's their life and their decision."

Cagalli scoffed. "Do you honestly believe that? That they know what is best? For their country, for their people, for their lives?" she countered.

"Well, why else would they go to fight? They all have their own sense of what is right, what is Justice, so let them full fill it."

"And next, you're going to say that they are not hurting anyone, right?" Cagalli snapped, irritated. "They're killing people. Whether they are soldiers or innocent civilians, they're killing. Nothing can justify that." She said coolly.

"You're right." Athrun said, knowing this was more than just a debate to her, for it was more for him too. "But they're fighting to protect the people that they love, the country that they care about. And that_ can_ be justified."

"You're missing the point _entirely_." She snapped, her voice rose, making even Athrun gasp at her fierceness.

"You're just thinking of what the soldiers' are thinking. You have to go further than that. Why are they fighting? How did this war start? When there is a clear winner, will there still be peace after the thousands of lives lost?" everyone paused at Cagalli's words, even Athrun.

"Let me put it this way," she said, her eyes still staring steadily at him. "If I killed you, then you're father or mother would kill me, and then Kira would try to kill your father and mother, and so on." Athrun looked away, knowing what she meant now. Kira's face also screwed up in pain, knowing that if that were to happen, it would happen just as Cagalli said it.

"And how the _hell_ will that bring peace?" she said slowly, her jaw clenched.

The class was dead silent, until Athrun whispered, "It can't." There was another silence, before Cagalli stepped in once again.

"War is a hard thing, and is very hard to stop, because no-one can take away your emotions," she said firmly, banging her fist on the table. _This is for you, Mother._ "But, that still doesn't change the fact, that people are dying, every day; and as soon as you point an accusing finger at the murderer, at that very second, you become them."

There was silence again, as everyone was stunned by how right she was, and how they all finally realized how easy it was to be a killer.

"All we can do now is..." she trailed off, looking away and remembering everything. "Is fight for a new Dawn."

Athrun closed the space between them, because he was the only one who could see the tears in her pained eyes.

He crushed her body into a hug, though she didn't raise her arms to hug him back. The whole class was silent; some because of the two hugging people in the middle of the classroom, and how it symbolized a peace that was un-attainable, and some because of the blunt words that had finally penetrated their oblivious hearts and minds.

Cagalli grew weak at that second; maybe because of her first hug in years, or the warmth of his body against hers, or how safe she felt within his arms, or maybe because it was just _him_; but none the less, her eyes closed, and her forehead dropped gently to his shoulder, and her arms slowly rose to grip onto the shirt on his broad back.

"Whatever it is, Cagalli," Athrun whispered in her ear. "I'll always be here for you."

The bell went at that second, and Cagalli pulled away, looking away from him. "I…guess I better go then," she said, trying to pull away, though Athrun wouldn't let her.

"No," he said into her hair. "Let's just….stay like this for a while." The whole class gazed at the two, at everything they stood for, even Miss Gladys, for a few minutes.

Cagalli gripped onto the back of his shirt, and pressed her forehead to his, because she knew that after this, she would hate herself for being so weak, and deprive herself of anymore physical contact for a while.

Athrun breathed in the scent of her hair, not getting enough of it. And while he held her, he realized how perfectly she fit in his arms, or how cold her whole body really was, or how her cheek would brush against his neck from time to time, making him long for her touch ever time.

But before he could marvel anymore of her, she pulled away harshly, and turned her face to the side, so she couldn't look at him.

"Look, I really have to go; I'm moving into my new dorm today, so I have a lot to do." She said, still not looking at him.

"Hey, we can all help you, Cagalli!" said Dearka, his arm wrapped around Mirriellia's waist, because she had been crying as she watched the two fighting.

"No, it's fine really." Cagalli insisted, trying to pry herself off Athrun's body, though he was intentionally keeping her there.

"Nonsense, Cagalli!" Lacus said, being backed up by Mr Pink. "Why pay people to move your things when your friends can do it all for free? It will be fun!" said Lacus, and everyone agreed with her.

Cagalli was still hesitant; she didn't want people going through her stuff, since it all meant a lot to her. But she new that everyone would suspicious if she kept rejecting every offer for help. So she agreed, unwillingly.

"On one condition," she added, as they started walking (since Athrun finally let her go). "No-one goes through any boxes that are from my room."

* * *

Everyone agreed, and all went to Cagalli's house, though found it hard fitting into her convertible. "Seriously," Dearka said. "We have to find a way to fit everyone in without suffocating them!"

"Okay, how about…" Shiho started, eyeing the car. "Kira can drive, Lacus sit in the front, I'll sit on Yzak's lap, Mirriellia can sit on Dearka's lap, and Cagalli can sit on Athrun's lap! Sorted!" she said triumphantly.

"**WHAT?!**_"_ Cagalli cried. "Why do I have sit on Athrun's lap?! Can't I sit in the front with Kira?!"

"There is _NO WAY_ my girlfriend is sitting on Athrun's lap!" Kira yelled from the other side of the car, to which Lacus just giggled.

"I'm offended, Cagalli! My lap is very comfortable!" Athrun joked, grinning from ear to ear.

Cagalli just glared at him and grunted, and Mirriellia, Shiho, and Dearka winked at each other.

"I want a cut in that deal," Shiho whispered to Dearka and Mirriellia, as they all watched Cagalli grimly perch herself onto Athrun's lap. Athrun was not comfortable with this, so he pulled her further back, so her back was on his chest, while she yelled at him that he was too close, he just laughed.

"Deal." Dearka and Mirriellia said, shaking hands quickly before getting into the car.

"Is your flat far, Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli yawned, and leaned back onto Athrun's chest, un-aware of what she was doing. Athrun's eyes widened, then softened as he saw he fighting sleep, so he stroked her arm, to help her fall asleep.

"Not really," she replied weakly. "Only about 15 minutes."

"You sound tired Cagalli. Were you up late last night?" asked Shiho.

"Yeah, about 3:00am." She said, yawning again. Burying her face in Athrun's face, making him blush, then pull her closer.

"Why did you stay up so late, Cagalli?!" Kira asked her, eyeing the two in his rear view mirror.

Cagalli chuckled. "It wasn't that late. I usually stay up 'til around 4:00am, maybe 4:30 sometimes!"

"Buy_ why_, Cagalli?!" Dearka asked, getting frustrated.

There was a pause as Cagalli yawned again. Snuggling closer to Athrun, who was also waiting for a reply. "Well, Miss Hibiki?" he asked.

"I was studying physics." She mumbled, before falling asleep. Athrun smiled gently at her, and rested his head on hers, even though everyone could see them, and were smiling at the two, and a certain three smiling a little too widely.

* * *

**(Scene and Time Change – 15 minutes later – Cagalli's Apartment)**

"Okay, we're here." Kira announced, signally everyone to get out of the car, though Cagalli was still sleeping. "Wake her up, Athrun." Kira called, opening the door, letting everyone in.

"It's okay," he called back. "Let her sleep. When we have to pack her room, we'll wake her up then." He lifted her out of the car, bridal style, and walked into her flat and laid her on her bed to sleep.

There were still boxes everywhere, since Cagalli didn't bother unpacking because she would be moving into a dorm. He smiled as he saw Physics, Maths and ICT books sprawled all over the carpet, with pages of notes, more than he can count, dotted around the room also.

Her room wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. It was painted red, with black flowers inter-twining with each other here and there. He was amazing by the work of the black flowers, as he fingered them gently, and in the corner of the wall, he saw a small signature.

When he leaned in to get a closer look, he realized it was Cagalli's. _Wow,_ he thought, looking at the artwork on the walls, then to the sleeping girl. _She really is an artist. _

He walked over to her again, and started to play with her soft hair, smiling at the face she made when she slept. Her mouth was open only in the slightest, and her face was peaceful.

While he stroked her hair, his eyes wandered to the desk next to her bed, with a three photographs, encased in triple frames on them. He picked it up to get a closer look, and was immediately drawn to the pictures.

The first was of what looked like, Cagalli and Kira's biological mother, holding her new born children in the hospital. When he looked at her, he immediately new it was their mother.

She had Kira's hair colour and eyes, and Cagalli's style of hair and facial features. She looked lovingly at her children, as only a mother could, and he smiled, and moved onto the next picture.

It was of Cagalli and Kira, as children, both smiling, obliviously happy in sandbox, with sand all over all of them, and their biological mother giggling at them and Kira's adopted mother, Mrs Yamato, shaking her head and smiling. There was also another man, with long grey-ish brown hair, in a maroon suit, smiling widely as well.

The last was of Cagalli's mother and her, sitting on a sofa. Cagalli looked about thirteen at the time, and she was hugging her mother happily, while her mother stroked her hair. Neither of them were looking at the camera, which made them look even more realistic, even more beautiful.

In the corner, in Cagalli's black italic writing, were the words, 'I love you, Mother."

Athrun's eyebrows creased, trying to figure out Cagalli's past, with just these three photos. Kira had never really talked about his biological mother or Cagalli up 'til about 3 years ago. He wouldn't even say their names; he would either just walk away altogether, or change the subject.

He would never said _anything_ about his biological father either, even less than his mother or Cagalli. Even Cagalli didn't stray on him either.

_What is it that happened with their biological parents? _Athrun asked himself. And just as he thought that, the framed photographs were lifted out of his hands gently, by the girl on the bed in front of him.

"I told you not to look at my stuff." She said, slowly, simply and slightly menacingly.

"Sorry Cagalli. I didn't mean anything by it." He said, slowly taking her hand.

She didn't realize this time, that he was holding her hand, because she too was looking at the photos. "It's okay," she whispered to him.

She looked particularly at the picture of her and her Mother, and her eyebrows creased, and her eyes closed. _Not now, Cagalli. _She told herself. _Don't break down now. Do not show weakness. _

She set the photos down gently, and her expression changed into a cold and hard one. "Let's get started then. There's a lot in the kitchen." She said with a mono-toned voice, swinging her legs off the bed when she realized that Athrun was still holding her hand.

"Your hands are still so cold Cagalli." He said softly, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

She quickly pulled her hands away, and looked away from him apologetically. "Sorry about that. If they're that cold, Athrun, then don't hold them." She said softly as well.

None the less, as they got up, Athrun took her hand again, making her give him a quizzical look. "I want to." He replied simply, walking them both out of the room.

* * *

'Kay guys, chapter 3, aaaaaalll done! I hope you all enjoyed it...sorry, I just _had_ mention Athrun and Cagalli's GUNDAM's! Now, please please please PPPLLLEEEAAASSEE reveiw!!!

- Yin


	5. Chapter 5

Damn, I keep updating, like everyday now! I think it's becuase of you guys' reviews...I stayed up sooo late writing this, just for YOU! So, here's chapter 4. I hope you like it; and I think there may be some quite bad spelling or grammar errors...I'm so sorry, my need to update for you all won't let me check them! And, I'm shit tired. :P

Pleaaaassseee Review!

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Attempting Normality**

"Wow, Lacus," Cagalli breathed, while walking into her new dorm with a box of her stuff, the boys following closely, having a silent competition about who could carry their 5 boxes of text books each, fastest into Lacus and Cagalli's dorm. Right now, it was Athrun and Kira, tying in 1st place, and Yzak and Dearka fighting for 2nd.

"I never realized the dorms would be so big!" Cagalli commented, spinning on the spot, still carrying her box of items.

There was a slightly larger than corner kitchen, a small front room and two bedrooms on the end, a bathroom next to them. In the living room, there was an extremely large sliding window, with balcony that overlooked the city.

Cagalli marvelled at the sight, dropping her things onto the sofa, and gazing at the sight. "I'm sure this would look beautiful at night," she breathed into the glass, touching the glass with her fingers so gently, that it seemed more like a ghost of a touch than a real one. It was the late afternoon, so the sunset looked illuminatingly beautiful, making Cagalli think about the wonders it would be at night.

"Yeah, it is." Mirriellia confirmed, standing a few paces behind her. "We're all usually here if we aren't at school or out together. This is the most beautiful place to be at night."

"Oh, yes!" Lacus said clapping her hands together in happiness, just as the boys stumbled in, sweaty and panting. "There will be an eclipse in about a month! We should all watch it together!"

Cagalli's face hardened and her hands slipped away from the glass.

"_Mum!" a 13 year old Cagalli called, sitting on the back garden doorstep, staring excitedly at the dark sky, dotted with stars. "Hurry up with the popcorn, the eclipse is about to start!" _

"_Yeah yeah, I'm coming, Cagalli! Be patient!" Her mother called back, smiling at how her daughter was just like her. "I know that it only comes once every three years, but I'm sure it can wait ten seconds for the butter to melt in the popcorn!" _

_Via quickly walked stepped outside with the bowl of popcorn, plopping down to sit next to her eager daughter. "It's too bad Kira had to stay with Aunty Haruma and Uncle Caridad for the eclipse; it would've been fun." _

"_Hey! Are you saying your Mum isn't fun?!" Via asked lightly, tickling her daughter until she squirmed, then laughing again as she tickled her back. "Of course not, Mum! You're the best Mum ever; there isn't a better one in the world!" _

_Via smiled, and hugged her daughter and ruffled her hair, hiding the tears in her eyes. "And you're the best daughter ever, Cagalli." She said back to her, making her daughter grin widely, and turn her gaze back to the still pure moon, though her mother hadn't ceased her gaze on her. "And I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you all that you deserved." She added quietly. _

"_What d'ya say, Mum? I didn't hear you."_

"_Nothing, baby." Her mother said quickly, poking Cagalli's head in affection, loving how she could be so close to her daughter. _

"_You know," Cagalli said, reaching for the popcorn. "They say that in this specific eclipse, the moon goes blood red." _

"_It's true," Via replied, also reaching for more popcorn. "I remember, on the night you and Kira were born, the eclipse was present. Everyone was kind of shocked, since it wasn't meant to come for another year. But I always thought whether it had something to do with you two…" _

"_Really, now?" Cagalli asked, folding her arms, eyeing her mother quizzically. "Come on, Mother. You're just as logical as I am; there is no way that an eclipse would re-align itself for when it was due, just for the birth of two random babies."_

"_You're right; that's what I thought, too. But the more I looked at you and Kira, and at the Red Moon, the more it seemed to make sense at the time…" she then cringed, at her own words, and how 'spiritual' it sounded. Via Hibiki never liked 'spiritual'. "Okay, maybe it was the hormones. Pregnant chicks are a little 'Yoo Hoo' after they give birth." She said quickly, stuffing more popcorn into her mouth, to shut herself up. _

"_That's what I thought." Cagalli commented, laughing. "Oh!" Cagalli said suddenly, her eyes widening. "I think it's starting!" _

_Via looked at the moon, and could the red slowly ambush it, and she closed her eyes, knowing it was finally time. _"Ulen would have killed me by the end of the next eclipse,_" she thought, slowly unscrewing the Haumea necklace from its back clasp. "I better give this to Cagalli now." _

"_Hey, Cagalli," Via said, catching the attention of her daughter, and catching it even more, when she saw her mother take of her red Haumea Amulet. "_Mum never takes off her Amulet." _Cagalli thought. _

"_I want to give this to you." Via said, slowly tying the necklace around her daughters neck. "This amulet is meant to be very powerful during this eclipse; and I want you to have it, as a gift from me. Just so you know that I'll always be with you." _

_Via's tears were hidden by the red glow of the moon, which was over powered by Cagalli's touched smile. "Thanks Mum," she said, hugging her mother. "I love you." She added as they both watched the eclipse huddled in each others arms, while Via's tears finally released themselves, because she knew this would be one of her last moments with her daughter. _

Cagalli's bangs hid her expression, and everyone stared at her rigid body; though Kira was the only one who knew why.

"Cagalli…" he said, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Are you-?"

"I'm going to get the rest of my stuff." She said quickly, walking out the room, her jaw clenched.

Everyone stared at her retreating body, and Kira's pained eyes looked away, wishing he could neutralize his sister's sorrow, for good.

"I'm going to go help her." Athrun stated, briskly exiting the room.

"Let's have something to eat." Lacus decided, pulling a frying pan out from one of the draws. She knew that Athrun and Cagalli needed some time alone, and that whatever Cagalli's issue was, she wouldn't like for it to be spoken about.

Cagalli finally got outside, breathing in the fresh air, hoping and wishing that she could wake up from this life and re-live another. She touched the red jewel that rested below her collar bone, visions of her Mother flooding back. She looked to the sunset, and the feelings of solitude that she felt those months and years ago, re-surfaced themselves in her mind.

She didn't know what to think, or what to question herself with. _This isn't a movie,_ Cagalli thought, clutching onto her neck Amulet gently, for it was the only thing left of her mother. _I'm not going to stand at sunsets and hope for someone to save me. I'm on my own on this one. _

_You're on your own, Cagalli._

With that, her hand fell from her Mother's necklace, and before it could enclose itself into a tight fist, it was pulled into in to a harsh hug, though she couldn't bring herself to respond.

"Why are you here, Athrun?" she said dryly, her arms hanging limply next her thighs.

"I don't know," he said honestly, hugging her tighter. "I know what you're thinking. I don't know anything about you, and I should stay out of your business, and leave you alone."

Cagalli's eyes were still expressionless, though she was wondering why he was still doing this, when he knew what she expected of him.

"But I think I would be more successful jumping off a cliff." He remarked bitterly, pulling away, to rest his forehead on hers. He tried looking in to her eyes, and though they came off as expressionless, he knew she was fighting the emotions and tears inside her.

"Please," she said finally, raising her arms, in what he thought was a response to his hug. He thought wrong. She pushed his chest harshly, but only managing to get him away from her by a step. She was still clutching onto his shirt, trying to drain out emotion that way.

"Stop being kind to me."

Athrun eyebrows creased in anger, baring his teeth slightly. He pulled her arms so their faces were inches apart, though hers still seemed dead, as the wind whipped her bangs to the side, and he cursed himself for worshipping her beauty, even at a moment like this.

"Stop doing this to yourself! You're hurting yourself, Cagalli!" He said to her, his voice raised, not being able to be calm and composed around her. He hugged her again, this time keeping his forehead glued to hers, and running his hands through his soft hair.

"Accept affection." He whispered into her face.

She closed her eyes, and clenched her jaw again. _He's making me weak, _she thought to herself. _Athrun is a good person. I won't burden him. I will not._

She pushed her forehead back onto his for a second, then raised her hands and slowly, gently, pulled his wrists away from her hair. There was silence, as she looked at him half expressionless, and half apologetic. She started to walk to the back of her car again, and picked up the five boxes the boys were carrying earlier, effortlessly, unlike them.

"Come help me bring the last of the stuff in, Athrun." She said to him. She forced a small smile, but they both new it was fake and its motives were to hide what was really going on between them both; the battle that was really raging within Cagalli Hibiki's heart.

He said nothing, and did as he was told, his eyes never leaving her.

* * *

**(Time Change – 2 hours later)**

"I'm hungry!" Yzak yelled like a child to Shiho, poking her with the TV remote. "Make me food!"

"Make your own food, dick face!" she yelled back, snatching the remote, hitting him over the head with it, and changing the channel.

"Oi! Hibiki!" Yzak yelled, giving up on Shiho, and now pointing to Cagalli. "You're a woman. Make food!"

"Sure okay. Let me just look for some food," she said sarcastically, patting her shirt and jeans, as if looking. "Where's the food? Where did I put it..? Oh yeah, _here's_ the food!" she cried, holding up her middle finger. "Go make your own food! You cocky shit!" she yelled, clearly not in the mood.

"Well I don't know how to cook!" Yzak cried back. He was grouchy as well; he was male, and when males are hungry, they're either scarily grouchy, or annoyingly whiney.

"Well, neither do I!" Cagalli screamed back, resorting to her small box of take out menus. "We're ordering tonight." She said finally, trying to choose between Chinese or Indian. Everyone had agreed on Chinese, but Cagalli was still hesitant.

"What's wrong, Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

"Well, I do love Chinese, but Indian is spicier…," she said, sticking out her tongue while she thought. "And I like spicy food."

"Then get Indian for yourself and Chinese for the rest of us." Kira said, getting up for a cup of water.

"Mmmm…Screw that," Cagalli said after a minute or so, picking up the phone. "I'll just get both."

"Woah, two meals?" Dearka asked. "And you're a chick, too. Aren't you meant to be watching your weight or whatever the hell you girls do?"

Cagalli glared at him, ready to throw the phone at him, if Athrun hadn't seen it coming and taken the phone off her, ordering instead.

"I'll eat whatever the hell I want whenever the hell I want! To hell with diets!" she exclaimed, poking her tongue out at the blonde boy ahead of her.

"See! That's how girls should be!" Athrun said after ordering. "Some of my fan girls always scream about how much they starve themselves to look, 'good for me'. I mean, whatever happened to girls having flesh on their bones?" he asked, biting into an apple.

"Yeah, I agree." Kira said, wrapping an arm around Lacus.

"And guys aren't that great either," Shiho added. "They have all that muscle building shit! And practically worship the Gym!"

"But, the results are worth it!" Dearka and Yzak exclaimed, flexing their own muscles, to which everyone just sighed to.

"I don't go to the Gym, or use that muscle stuff." Athrun said, cringing at the thought. "Me and Kira and just do push up and stuff. Works every time!" he said smiling sweetly.

"Well then," Cagalli said slowly, and slightly slyly. "How about we test it then? Just until dinner comes."

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked slowly, grinning as he saw the mechanics in the blonde girl's head turn before him.

"Yzak and me arm wrestle." She stated plainly, to which all the girls giggled, and the boys grinned widely.

"I bet Cagalli wins." Kira said immediately, un-hesitant.

"WHAT?!" Yzak yelled. "She's a girl! Why would you even bet for her side?! This isn't even a fair match!"

"Obviously, you don't know how much physical strength Cagalli has." Kira said plainly. "I grew up with her, man. I know what she's capable of." And with that, he laid down 4,000 yen on the table.

"I second that." Athrun said, laying down 5,000 yen. "I believe Kira; and when she was carrying those boxes upstairs, she didn't even break a sweat! Unlike us, who almost passed out!"

"Sorry, Cagalli, but I'm going to have to go with Yzak." Mirriellia said apologetically. "He is male, so theoretically, he has more physical strength than you do. I'm sorry!" she said, whilst also laying down 4,500 yen.

"Me too, Cagalli. Theoretically, he must be stronger." Shiho agreed, laying down 5,000 yen also.

"I understand, guys, don't worry about it. It's just another reason as to why I should prove you wrong." She said, eyeing Yzak with an evil smirk.

"I don't know who to bet against…" Lacus thought aloud. "I'll just flip a coin!" she exclaimed, fishing for a coin in a bowl of keys, and throwing it up in the air. "Heads is Yzak!" she called, while it flew in the air. She peered at the coin in her hand, and laid down a whopping 8,000 yen on the table, to which everyone gaped at.

"I bet Cagalli." She said simply, pulling up a chair between the table Cagalli and Yzak sat at, to referee.

"I'm with Yzak." Dearka stated plainly, laying down 4,700 yen.

"Yzak, this is a lot of money," Shiho said menacingly, grabbing his shirt. "You better win this, or I'll find a way to get you excluded from school."

Everyone sweat dropped, especially Yzak, because they all knew what Shiho herself was capable of. "Everyone ready?" Cagalli asked innocently. Everyone nodded quickly, and crossed their fingers.

Yzak and Cagalli gripped each others hands, their elbows planted firmly on the table. Athrun narrowed his eyes. _She can only hold _my _hand!_ He whined in his head annoyingly. He sighed, and tried to brush it aside, though it was difficult.

"Ready," Lacus started, and Yzak's grip tightened, to which Cagalli didn't even blink at. Yzak's eyes widened; it was his tightest grip. _Oh, shit._ He thought. "Set," Lacus continued, and Cagalli gripped, barely any facial expression to signify it. Yzak yelped silently, and bit his lip to stop himself screaming. _Oh, _holy_ shit._

"GO!"

Yzak gripped Cagalli's hand, and pushed as hard as he possibly could, trying to catch her off guard. She only smirked, and didn't even flinch. _Holy fuck._ Yzak thought, as his hand went colliding with the cold wooden table.

Kira, Lacus and Athrun yelped in happiness and triumph, and Shiho, Mirriellia and Dearka wailed and yelled in utter loss.

"THANK YOU, CAGALLI!" Kira yelled, kissing his sister's head, making her flail her arms about, complaining at how she didn't like physical contact. None the less, Lacus gave her a tight hug, screaming in delight.

Athrun then picked her up and swung her round and yelled in utter joy, then swinging her round, bridal style, making her laugh and be lost in a blush.

Then door knocked, and Athrun opened the door with one hand, still carrying Cagalli, making her blush even more.

Hi there, your Indian and Chinese? That will be-" the main said politely. He then caught a glimpse of Dearka crying, banging his head against the wall, Mirriellia wailing, Shiho beating Yzak to a pulp, and Lacus and Kira engaged in a passionate kiss, and only then did he notice Athrun carrying Cagalli.

"Err, this one's on the house..!" He said quickly, before running down the hall, full speed. Cagalli and Athrun just grinned wider, Cagalli picking up the bag, even happier than before.

"FREE DINNER!" The two cried in unison, smiling broadly at each other.

* * *

I hope you like it, guys! It's all for you, so please show your thanks by reviewing; the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will come out! :) ^_^ Oh, and the Cagalli and Yzak arm wrestle was an immediate idea from Meyrin-x-ZAFTgirl! Thank you so much! I appriciate it a lot! (*bows*) 'Till next chapter, then!

- Yin


	6. Chapter 6

Helloooo, my lovely people! Here's chapter 5 for you all...this is a two part chapter, just so you know! And, I need to ask a huge favour of you all! When/if you reveiw, could you please suggest a drabble for me? Anything with the entire gang in it, please! It doesn't have to be ridiculously long, just a little idea would be nice. I may use them at one point, and I want to know what you guys all like to read anyways. :)

Thank you for everyone who is reveiwing; you guys seriously have no idea what it means to me! I loooove you! :D I was actually going to give myself a break today, and try to watch some episodes of Soul Eater...then I thought of this story, and BAM, here I am, writing Authors Notes. :P :)

I hope you all enjoy this, because I enjoyed writing it!

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY. (I forgot to do a disclaimer for Chapter 3, do this is for that one as well.)

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Part 1  
**

**Saturday Mornings And Sleepovers**

Everyone was clad in their night clothes; the boys in thin boxers and T-shirts, and the girls in their nighties or Pyjamas. Everyone was spread out across the living room and the counter in the kitchen. It was tradition that the boys, Shiho and Mirriellia, since they were only next door, would come into Cagalli and Lacus's dorm for breakfast every weekend or day off school.

"So, what does everyone want for breakfast?" Lacus asked everyone, turning to them, wearing a pink dotted apron.

"Everything." Yzak said simply, downing a glass of milk. "Toast, pancakes, mushrooms, bacon, eggs, baked beans, everything."

"But hide some bacon from Cagalli," Kira quickly pointed out. "The second she sees it, she's gonna make one of her sandwiches again."

"Sandwiches?" Shiho asked, whilst making tea.

"She basically puts all of her breakfast between her two slices of toast. She's been doing it since she was 8 years old."

"Where is Cagalli, anyway?" Athrun asked, setting down his mug of coffee. "It's 10 'o' clock."

"But it's a Saturday," Kira butted in again. "You won't ever see Cagalli up before 11:30am on weekends."

Athrun grinned. "I'll just go wake her up; she should have her first Saturday breakfast with all of us." He got up from the counter, and walked to over to Cagalli's room, who was still in deep sleep.

When he entered, he was surprised at how Cagalli made a spare room look like a bedroom in a matter of days. Her walls were the same as her bedroom in her old flat; red with black flowers twisted around each other. Her bed was slightly bigger than a single one, and it sat under a window, which was completely blocked of sunlight, by black blinds. She had a desk on the other side of her room, which had neatly stacked textbooks with bookmarked pages on them in the corner, and pages and pages of notes sprawled out over the rest of it. She had a wardrobe just a little after the door of her bed, next to the door.

Athrun grinned again. _This will be fun. _

He tiptoed lightly to Cagalli's bed, then stifled a big laugh under his breath. She slept on her back, with her duvet pulled up to her forehead, making Athrun wonder how she managed to breath. Her hands were on either side of duvet, clutching them with long, thin fingers.

Athrun sat on the bed lightly, and laid down on top of her covers as best he could. Cagalli stirred at this, and turned to face him, making his smile grow even wider.

_Perfect._ He thought.

He laid his head a few centre meters away from her sleeping face, and didn't know whether to smile at how cute she looked, or laugh at her up-coming reaction. He laid there for a few minutes, letting their scents mix, knowing that would awake her. She started to stir again, and he bit his lip to stifle another laugh.

_What the hell is that smell? _Cagalli thought groggily in her mind. _It seems familiar, warm and musky…kind of like…_her eyes snapped open, and her heart stopped for second, and then let her scream bloody murder as it focused on Athrun's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!" Cagalli screamed, before punching Athrun square on the face, making him tumble off the bed.

Cagalli gasped as she saw him only in his boxers and T-shirt, then looked down to see herself in mini shorts and thin camisole top, and blushed harder than she ever had in her 16 years of living.

Athrun groaned loudly in pain, cupping his sore, red cheek, wishing he had never pulled the trick on Cagalli in the first place. His mouth ached in pain, and he felt the blood trickle down his chin. He looked up, and there was Cagalli, as red as he had ever seen her, gasping at his attire and bleeding lip.

Athrun somehow ignored his bleeding lip and red cheek, and burst into fits of laughter, rolling on her floor, not able to breath.

"DID YOU _ACTUALLY_ TRY TO MOLESTE ME, ATHRUN?! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T LIKE THAT!" Cagalli screamed at him, seething with anger, picking up her heaviest textbook, ready to beat him with it. Athrun was still laughing uncontrollably, and then stopped suddenly, as the words from the blonde's lips finally sunk into his head.

"Hahahahahaha, wait, what?! No! NO!" He yelled at her, then tensed as he saw her pick up her 'Human Anatomy' textbook, and new what she was intending to do with it.

"THAT'S IT," Cagalli screamed, baring her teeth in anger. "YOU'RE GONNA GET IT, ZALA!" She screamed once again, running to him full speed with her hard-back book.

"NO, CAGALLI!" Athrun yelled, quickly standing up and grabbing the textbook, throwing it onto her table and slamming her back onto her bed. "It was just a joke! I didn't to anything – _we_ didn't do anything!" he cried into her still blushing face.

"O-oh." She said muttered, tensing up even more, and blushing harder when she realized he was lying on top of her. Again.

Athrun then realized what he was doing, but before he could get up off her, he saw her cute blue mini shorts, that showed of her toned legs and then her thin camisole, with a strap falling off her shoulder, and the left hip of it tousled and pulled up from their 'wrestle'.

He didn't know whether to lick his lips or blush, so he did both. Cagalli was prepared to scream him, when she felt a drop of Athrun's blood, running down his chin and onto her cheek, making her eyes widen in worry.

"D-did _I_ do that?" she asked gently, touching his cheek, and the corner of his mouth with soft, caring fingers. She caressed it oh so gently, as to not hurt him, and her eyes filled with apology.

Athrun gasped at her touch, though she seemed to be oblivious of it, and his skin tingled under her fingers, as they worked their way through his red, slightly swollen cheek, then to his lips, stroking them slowly, then tracing the blood that ran down his chin.

"Athrun, I-"

The door bashed open, to reveal an utterly shocked and seething Kira, the others from the hall freezing, and staring instantly, as they saw the position of the two.

"Yeah, that's it Athrun! Get it there!" Dearka praised, making Mirriellia slap him over the head.

"Woah, Athrun, bleeding?! So you guys were doing it rough, eh?" Yzak added, making his eyebrows dance up and down in agreement. Shiho wacked him over the head, similar to Mirriellia.

"Get. Off. My. SISTER!" Kira yelled, shaking a fist threateningly.

Athrun and Cagalli turned bright red, their eyes meeting for a second, making them turn even redder.

"NO, Kira, it's not what it looks like!" Athrun cried, too scared to move. He was injured enough.

"We were just-"

"I don't want to _know_ what you were doing! Just get off her, Athrun!" Kira cried.

"NO!" Cagalli yelled, clutching onto Athrun's shirt.

"_What?" _breathed, seething, utterly disgusted. "In front of _me?! _Your own _brother?!" _

"No, you idiot!" Cagalli yelled back, helping Athrun up, and touching his red cheek again. He winced slightly, making her eyes soften, and her finger caressed it gently. "Athrun's hurt, we have to clean up his wound." She stated plainly, taking his hand, making him follow her to the bathroom.

"Sorry for punching you, by the way." Cagalli apologized, as they reached the bathroom door.

"That's okay. At least I know now never to jump in your bed in the morning." He joked, and they both laughed loudly, before shutting the door on Kira, who let out a, "WHAT?!" just as Athrun said his last sentence. "Sit on the toilet!" Cagalli ordered, as she searched through the cabinet for the First Aid Kit. Athrun did what he was told, and quickly plopped himself down on the closed toilet. After a punch like that, he knew never to go against Cagalli HIbiki's words ever again.

"Okay, let's see what we've got here," Cagalli started, setting the First Aid Kit next to her on the floor. She opened his mouth gently, and brought her face surprisingly close to his, making him blush, though she was un aware of it.

"Looks like I punched your cheek into your molars, making them cut, since the flesh is so fragile," she said, getting out some antiseptic cream. "The cut seems to be more large in size than it is in depth. Just put this cream on twice a day for a week, and it should clear up."

"Yes, Dr. Hibiki." Athrun joked, making her glare at him. "Open up," she ordered again. I need to put this cream on, since you won't be able to see it through the mirror alone to put it on yourself." She gently pulled his bottom lip and cheek, and smoothed the cream over the cut before he had a chance to feel any pain.

"All done! Make sure you get help when you put it on for the next couple of days." She said, before packing up the First Aid Kit.

"Thanks, Cagalli. But you really didn't have to do that." He said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Then just don't climb in to my bed in the mornings, and I won't have to punch you in the face again." She said simply, leading him out of the bathroom and into the kitchen for some ice on his cheek.

"So," Cagalli started, whilst pressing an ice pack on and off onto Athrun's cheek. "What will we all do today?"

"This is just going to be a lazy day." Said Dearka, leaning back in his chair.

"You are all sleeping here tonight, yes?" Lacus asked innocently, stacking up the dishwasher, while Kira helped her.

Everyone made grunts in agreement, leaving Cagalli confused. "Wait, sleeping here?" she asked.

"Yeah, we kind of do this thing where every weekend, where we all just sleep here." Shiho said lazily, taking a sip of her orange juice."

"So…like a sleepover?" Cagalli asked, grinning, filling Athrun's ice pack with more ice.

"Kinda, yeah." Mirriellia replied.

"So, how about we make it a proper sleepover? Scary movies, junk food, staying up all night until we see the sunrise." Cagalli suggested eagerly.

"Oooh, that sounds fun!" Lacus said excitedly.

"Count us in." Mirriellia and Shiho replied in unison. "What about you guys?" Cagalli asked, facing the boys.

"I'm all for it." Athrun said, smiling and thanking Cagalli again for her 'medical help'.

"Me too." Kira said.

"What about you guys?"

Yzak and Dearka looked at each other, then looked at the girls. "We don't know about Kira or Athrun, but _we_ are men. We don't do 'sleepovers'." Dearka stated plainly.

"Oh, please Dearka," Mirriellia said flirtatiously, stroking his arm with a finger. "I'll miss if you don't come."

"Okay." He said immediately, eyes wide and glued to Mirriellia, who laughed and mumbled something about how naïve boys were.

"Oh great, now that you go, I have to go too! You dick." Yzak complained, shoving another slice of toast in his mouth.

"Cool!" Cagalli said, now finished with Athrun and telling him to go sit down, though he wanted more of her attention. "My first sleepover here. This should be fun!"

* * *

Chapter 5, Part 1 COMPLETE. Please suggest anything to happen during the sleepover for the upcoming chapter; especially when they're all watching horror movies! :P Please reveiw! I depend more on those than I on oxygen now...:)

- Yin


	7. Chapter 7

Okay people, chapter 5, part 2! I'm sorry, but I've suddenly decided to make this a 3 part chapter! I hope that this doesn't bother you all in any way...Well, I hope you all enjoy this! Please review, you amazing people! ;) :P

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Part 2 **

**Saturday Mornings and Sleepovers**

"We've still got the whole day ahead of us," Cagalli let out, walking slowly, ahead of everyone. "What shall we do?"

Everyone stayed quite, but Athrun eyed the girl in front of him seriously. _When she took out Meer in the Cafeteria, she didn't even try. _He thought. _And she can shoot like a professional; it's also obvious that she knows the human body like the back of her hand, since she has all those anatomy books and notes. She also mentioned how hand to hand combat was her best fighting skill. _He grinned.

"There are some kids who hang out in the main hall at school; they practice their fighting skills," Athrun said lazily, making everyone turn to him, except Cagalli, who was just smiling, only her eyes glancing to him for a second. She knew that he knew how good she was. He had figured it out, probably after seeing all of her textbooks.

"Shall we show Cagalli, guys?" he asked everyone, who all agreed eagerly, wanting to see more from Cagalli after the Cafeteria incident.

* * *

**(Scene Change - Fighting Hall)**

Once they arrived, there were mostly boys, fighting all out at each other. Others were all spaced out, practicing on the walls, which were protected with some kind of foaming; protecting it. A few were gathered in a group, sharpening their weapons, silently. There was safety gravel on the floor, as to not harm the actual wooden floor underneath.

"Well well," said an orange haired boy, smiling cockily. "What are Zala and his gang doing here after so long?" He eyed Cagalli, who was eyeing the hall carefully, expressionlessly.

"We're just here for a visit, Heine. And to show Cagalli around; she's new here." Athrun replied.

"Wow, so you're the new girl?" he asked slowly, eyeing Cagalli up and down.

Cagalli's head snapped to him, carefully observing him too for a few moments. She had nothing to say to this guy. Why would she? He thrived on fighting, and that was something she was not fond of in a person; at all.

"Like what you see?" He asked seductively, leaning into her when he caught her looking. Athrun growled, and began to step forward, though there was no need.

Cagalli scoffed, pitying the guy in front of her. "Trust me. You're nothing to look at." She answered coldly, turning away from him, and walking to the stall of weapons. She picked up a thin black sword, with black and white fabrics of some sort twirling around the handle, and dangling off the end. She grinned. _Slightly like my sword, _She thought, putting it down, ready to take another weapon to look at.

_Though not nearly as good, or powerful._

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be playing with weapons," She heard someone say behind her. She knew who it was, but still turned her head to the side, to look at Heine. She scoffed again. "You think you know who I am?" she asked slowly, threateningly.

"Well, I do know one thing," he said, tilting his head back in arrogance. "Girl's can't fight."

"Heine." Athrun said firmly, gripping his shoulder a little too firmly. "Do not provoke her." This time, Heine was the one to scoff. "As of this little angel would do something to me."

Cagalli's patience snapped.

"Prove it." she said quickly, making her way to the middle of the hall; the battlefield. "No weapons, just our bare hands; show me what you've got."

"I would never hurt a pretty little thing like-"

"_Don't_ trifle with me." She cut off sharply.

"Fine." Heine said, irritated. _Who does this girl think she is?_

"Heine." Athrun said again, almost as angry as Cagalli was. "What do you think you're doing? What's gotten into you? To suddenly fight a girl?"

"I know I've lost to you countless times Zala," he said, turning his head to Cagalli, who was waiting patiently on the 'battlefield'. "But I'm not going to loose to a girl; especially one who treats me as if I'm weak."

"If you say so," Athrun said, stepping back. "Just know that when you fall back from this battle, you'll be the one looking like an idiot, not Cagalli."

Heine looked at him for a second, and then turned to walk into the middle of the hall. "Kira," Cagalli said, locking eyes with her brother, who was also angry. "Referee for us."

Kira stepped up to the middle of them, and stood to the side, eyeing both his sister and her opponent. _I know how angry this guy is making Cagalli,_ he thought, staring at his sister with pride. _And I feel sorry for him. Cagalli can take this guy out easily, with all the people she has had to fight. _He raised his arm, and brought it down swiftly, with no pauses, uttering the word, 'begin'.

"Since you're a girl, I'll make this easy for y-"

Cagalli was a flash and gone, and appeared behind his right shoulder. "Do not make conversation in battle." She spoke, jabbing him with strong, steel fingers just above the hip, in a weak point, making him fall to the side, screaming, clutching his side. She hide hard enough to leave an extremely painful bruise, but not hard enough to pierce through his skin.

He quickly tried to scramble to his feet, though his right hip was weighing him down, making him slightly immobile. "You'll pay for that!" he yelled, charging towards to her, preparing his fist for his hardest punch. She caught it with immense ease, twisting it round, similar to Meer, and pinning to the ground, with one arm.

"Is this all you have?" she asked, throwing him to side, without even blinking. He was tossed harshly, and tumbled and rolled on the floor, hitting the ground numerous times painfully, making him groan loudly. Cagalli was still facing the other way, not bothering to even look at him.

"What the hell are you?" he whispered mercilessly, though everyone could hear him.

He was struggling to get up, but managed to anyway. Everyone had their full attention on the pair, and except Kira, who new this was expected from his sister, had their jaws dropped and their breathes caught in their tensed throats. _Cagalli…_Athrun thought, his mind fighting to believe what he was seeing. _How the hell did you get this strong? _

Heine cam running at her again, jumping in the air, planning to kick her from above, catching her off guard. Cagalli sensed this, and jumped also, turning to him in the air. Her palm straightened, and her fingers pressed themselves together, before slamming the side of her stretched hand into the left side of Heine's neck, making him freeze and drop to the ground in a thud, half conscious.

Cagalli fell gracefully to the ground, and when her feet, pressed together, brought themselves to a forceful halt, the safety gravel underneath them cracked, around her in a perfect circle, and the gravel re-aligned itself, like an earthquake. Her knees were bent, as well her head.

"I honestly don't know anymore." She whispered back to his question.

He ignored her and tried to use his weak arms and legs to haul himself up; he fell again, hitting the safety gravel once more.

Cagalli picked him up by the collar, and slammed him to the pillar behind them both. She straightened her hand again; similar to when she released a blow onto his neck, and held in just bellow his ribcage.

"You know," she said, in an emotionless voice, looking him in the eye. "I could kill you right now. If I pierced your skin hard enough, I can penetrate your organs, and if I wanted to, your heart." She pushed under his ribcage gently for emphasis. She could feel his pulse quicken, and she dropped him, making him crash to the safety gravel once again.

"I dislike people like you," She said slowly, staring at his weak body coldly. "People who _want_ to fight."

There was a pause, and everyone was stunned at Cagalli's power. Kira looked the same as Cagalli, expressionless. He felt the same way. "Winner," he said, awakening everybody. He raised his hand, and brought it down quickly.

"Hibiki."

Cagalli walked away from Heine, who managed to turn his head to her, and watch her while she retreated. "How did you do it?" He uttered, not letting himself miss the opportunity, in asking the best fighter he had ever battled with, a final question. "How did you become so ridiculously strong?"

Cagalli stopped, but didn't turn back to face him. Her Mother's face flashed through her mind; happy and laughing, like she always was. Then, the last time she saw her Mother's face; bloody running down her lip and nose and a deep cut on her cheek. Her body was weak, and the huge patch of blood on her stomach was too evident to her at the time, as was the pool of blood that surrounded her. But despite all of this, the loving smile was evident on her face.

Her beautiful face, smiling one last time for her daughter, before dropping to the ground with the rest of her injured head.

"I learnt what true solitude and pain was." She stated slowly, before exiting the hall, her friends snapping out of their trance, and rushing after her.

"Cagalli!" Athrun yelled, running to catch up with her. He grabbed her hand, making her stop, and turn to him. She wasn't looking at him, only at their hands. His hand was warm and comforting, and she liked the way it was slightly bigger than hers, and covered the whole of her hand. She frowned when she felt him shiver at how cold her hands were.

"You keep doing that." She said, her gaze on their intertwined hands stronger than before. "Why are you so persistent?"

"I have no idea." He said plainly, tracing her jaw with his other hand. "There's just something about you…"

Her eyes closed, marvelling his warm, gentle touch. But the tears in her eyes refused to fall right now. Even to him.

Their friends stayed a few paces away from them all, and looked in sadness at the two. Kira approached them, and laid a hand on Athrun's shoulder.

"Hey, could you give us a minute?" he asked gently, and they all nodded and left, though Athrun was hesitant. "Please, Athrun." Cagalli asked, and he left, but then deciding to hide behind a wall.

"Kira…" Cagalli said, the tears in her eyes growing. She fumbled with her hands, not knowing how to start. Her body and mind wanted to scream. Kira pulled his sister into a hug, and Cagalli cried onto her brother's shoulder, sobbing, clutching his jacket. Kira held onto his sister, knowing what was building up inside of her, for it was happening to him too. Tears leaked from his eyes, as he too remembered his Mother, and ran even faster down his face, as he thought of what Cagalli had to go through.

"I miss her, Kira," she whispered, her face creased up in pain. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in loneliness and unhappiness. "I miss Mum."

"I miss her too, Cagalli." He mumbled back to her, more and more tears falling freely down his face.

The two siblings hung on to each other, remembering everything. Sobbing was beyond them at this point, and they both cried silently, until Kira let out a sob in anger.

"I..." he started, looking away. "I can't even remember her face. My own _Mother_!" he murmured, disgusted with himself.

"It's not your fault, Kira; it's been three years." Cagalli assured. But then looked away, biting her lip again. "Maybe that's a good thing. I see her face in my mind everyday." They stayed like that for a while, remembering.

Athrun's face twisted in shock and confusion. _Three years? _He thought to himself. _They haven't seen there own Mother in three years? _He turned to look at the siblings, their faces screwed up in sorrow.

_What exactly happened in the Hibiki household? _

_

* * *

_

Al done guys...I actually cried while writing this. O.O I don't usually cry....hehe, anyway, please reveiw! The more reveiws the faster part 3 comes! ^_^ Plleeeaaassee reveiw! Your opinions mean everything to me! ^_^

_- Yin  
_l


	8. Chapter 8

Alright guys, here you all are! Chapter 5, part 3! Sorry I didn't update yesterday; actually I may only update every two days, but only for the next week, then I'll be back to updates everyday. I have to do this STUPID geography assessment. UGH. Geography is one of my most HATED subjects, but no, my geography teacher has, "Really high expectations" for me, so I gotta write the freakin' thing to my very best. I was actually planning to do more today, but I decided to update instead; because I love you all THAT much! Now, show your love to ME, by REVIEWING. :)

Hope you enjoy this; it's all for my readers. ^_^

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY OR OREOS (don't worry, you'll understand as you read this chapter)

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Part 3 **

**Saturday Mornings And Sleepovers**

It had been a few hours after the Fighting Arena incident, though none of the gang knew what happened between Kira and Cagalli except for Athrun, who was still trying to figure what had happened in the Hibiki's past; why Kira and Cagalli never talked about their parents, especially their father, why neither of them had seen their mother in three years.

Everyone had decided to go shopping for this event, since it was Cagalli's first weekend at the school, and they wanted it to be memorable.

"Ooh, where's the sweet section?" Cagalli asked suddenly, her eyes wide and serious.

"We still have to get some more stuff, go show her where it is, Athrun." Kira answered, trying to decide between Oreos or double chocolate chip cookies.

"Okay, come on, Cagalli." Athrun said cheerily, pulling her hand, dragging her with him. Even when she was firmly planted by his side, he still wouldn't let go; this embarrassed Cagalli to no end, since everyone would stare and smile at them, as if they were a couple.

"A-athrun, you can let go of me now." She said, trying to pull her hand away from his grasp. His response to this was to hold on even tighter.

"No, I like holding your hand." He replied, knowing it was making her irritated. Though, it was a complete lie. He did like holding her hand; even if they were as cold as ice. Just knowing that it was _her_ hand, Cagalli's hand, made the smile on his face become broader and broader.

Once they arrived at the sweet isle, Cagalli's jaw dropped, and mentally noted, that if there was a heaven, it would look just like this. And before Athrun realized, Cagalli sped like a cheetah to every section in the sweet isle, grabbing more and more sweets. But then, just as she had gotten everything she wanted, she remembered. Her favourite sweet in the world.

_Toffee._

She looked, over to the toffee section; one bag left. Cagalli was faster than fast, but it seemed a small 9 year old boy was also ridiculously quick. The two grabbed either end of the bag, and glared at each other.

"This is mine!" The small boy screamed, tugging at the bag.

Cagalli bared her teeth in irritation and anger, and Athrun was laughing uncontrollably, almost on his knees, tears sliding down from his squinted emerald eyes. Cagalli Hibiki, a sixteen year old girl, was picking a fight with a nine year old over a bag of toffees.

"No! Get your own bag!" Cagalli yelled back, pouting, also tugging at the bag. The two glared at each other, neither of them wanting to back down. They both tugged at the bag, which was looked like it would break any minute.

"Cagalli," Athrun said, recovering from his laughing fit, laying a hand on her shoulder.

But before he could continue, the boy cut in swiftly. "Oh, so now you're getting your boyfriend to gang up on me?" he yelled, pulling at the bag once more. "Well it's not gonna work, lady! I'm not giving this one up!"

Cagalli blushed fiercely in shock at the small boy's words, and let go of the bag of toffees momentarily, though it was unintentional.

"W-wait a second! He's not my-"

But the small boy had seen his chance, and ran full speed in the opposite direction of Cagalli, who was left there, stuttering with a flushed face like an idiot.

Athrun's smile was so wide, he was sure it would break his face. _Boyfriend, huh?_ He thought, eyeing the blushing girl beside him. _That's definitely something I could get used to. _

"E-erm, I guess we should get back t-to the guys." Cagalli said slowly, the blush still blazing on her cheeks, making her try to unsuccessfully hide it from the young boy next to her, who was enjoying every moment.

"What about your toffees Cagalli?" Athrun whispered in her ear, just to tease her.

"I can live without them." She said quickly, turning her head away even further, when she felt her blush intensify. She made the space between them grow, since he had stopped them both, never letting head be moved away from hers.

Athrun laughed, and pulled her back to him by the waist, knowing that maybe all the blood in her body had gone to her face now.

And suddenly, he grinned. Athrun had never been a mean or playful person, only very occasionally; but never like the idea he had in his mind. He looked around. It was around 7:00pm, so there weren't many people in the shop. Hardly any, actually, since it was only small. He smirked. He knew he would get a beating form Cagalli, but it was worth it.

"Hey, Cagalli," Athrun said, catching the girl's attention. "I'm kinda bored, so don't kill me for this."

He picked her up bridal style, and ran with her full speed to the other side of the store, where the rest of the gang were. For emphasis, he let out a loud battle cry, lifting Cagalli above his head for a second.

Cagalli was screaming non stop, utterly terrified and shocked, clinging onto Athrun's neck to stable herself. Once she had heard Athrun's scream, she too screamed, but even louder, almost chocking his neck from the shock of Athrun's sudden attack.

Athrun was in hysterics, not being able to breath because he was laughing so hard at the girls reaction. Never the less, he continued running, then stopped the second they had reached their friends, who were looking at the two as if they were psychopaths.

Athrun then let go of Cagalli, still in stitches, since he was still laughing. But the girl was so utterly petrified, that her arms were glued around her neck, so she was hanging in mid air. Cagalli's heart was beating as if she had just sprinted 800 meters, and her whole body had stiffened in utter shock.

Everyone was also laughing loudly at the utterly petrified girl, still hanging like a monkey onto Athrun's neck. Athrun especially, who's face was red from so much laughter, looked down at the still girl attached to his neck.

"You can let go now, princess." He whispered into her ear, stifling a laugh, and she automatically released her strong hold around him, still not having the ability to blink.

After a few minutes of everyone trying to contain their laughter, and Cagalli's silent bewilderment, noise finally filled the space in the now silent store.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" Cagalli screamed at Athrun, who was trying his hardest to control himself from laughing so hard. "WHO RANDOMLY RUNS AROUND SCREAMING WHILE CARRYING A GIRL? WHAT THE HELL GOT INTO YOU? YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

"Yeah, I can see that." Athrun murmured, making Cagalli punch him quickly and sharply in the arm, earning a yelp of pain from the blue haired boy.

Everyone went back to the girls' dorm, starting to get ready. Cagalli however, was still mad at Athrun, and was blushing furiously at his antics. Though Lacus had immediately cheered her up, telling her that they would be making their own home made toffee.

* * *

**(Scene Change - Lacus and Cagalli's Dorm)**

After they had received their takeout, everyone got into their Pyjamas, turned off the lights, and started to watch a horror movie. It was rated 18, since it was so gory, and the content involved a lot of savage behaviour. Everyone had just brushed this off, and decided to buy the movie anyway, but nobody expected that it would be so…realistic.

Everyone had managed to pull themselves through most of the movie, but the climax seemed to make everybody's stomach churn (except for Cagalli and Shiho). The boys especially, were finding it hard to pull themselves through, especially at the end, where the climax of the movie was a little too much for the boys to bear.

Shiho and Cagalli were sat close to the screen of the TV, marvelling the gore and weapons. "Wow, can you see how his heart is still pumping the blood, even though his head has come off?" Cagalli exclaimed, pointing like a child to the TV screen.

"Yeah, it's amazing! And remember when he had to slice of his foot with a chopping knife? I didn't think that the muscle was so hard to cut through!" Shiho replied, grinning as wide as Cagalli.

However, their friends behind them weren't as laid back as the girls. Kira would throw up violently every 2 minutes into a bucket, with Lacus soothing his back, and whispering comforting words into his ears. The gore was just too much for him, and unlike his sister, he wasn't able to cope with it as well.

Dearka was sobbing and weeping, yet still not being able to take his eyes from the screen. His face was creased in fear and disgust, though his eyes were betraying him, not letting him pull them away from the bloodied TV screen. Mirriellia didn't know whether to burst out laughing and take pictures, or to comfort him in her soothing arms; she resulted in doing both, rubbing his back and stroking his hands, while occasionally turning away to giggle.

Athrun was feeling extremely light headed, and found it hard to focus on anything in the room. Since his only form of light was the TV screen, he had no choice but to continue watching, though the more he watched, the woozier he felt. His body began falling sideways, so he sat himself on the arm of the chair, with Cagalli diagonal on the floor to him; maybe her presence could make his head stop spinning.

And Yzak, who was nowhere to be found; though no-one seemed to acknowledge this, since they were too engrossed in the movie, or their partners to search for him. Just as the climax began, the gore and blood intensifying to its peak, Shiho and Cagalli let out words of astonishment, loving what they were seeing. Kira started to throw up harder, his face turning greener and greener as he lifted it up every time, catching a glimpse of the TV, then placing his head harshly back onto the bucket again; this was now his routine, with Lacus helping him throughout.

Dearka had evolved from sobs and weeps, to full, high pitched wails. He was half screaming, half crying not knowing to do which, though he was still watching the movie, his mouth agape at what his 'innocent' eyes saw. But he wasn't alone, Mirriellia was crying too; from laughter. She had to switch from soothing her boyfriend, to wiping the tears that leaked out her laughing her eyes, though she was adapting well.

Athrun had almost lost sight of the world, and was beginning to lean all over the place, his body not being able to control himself. "Wow!" Cagalli exclaimed once again. "Look at how it cuts through her arm; you can see all the layers of skin!" And with that, Athrun Zala plummeted to the ground, falling flat on his face, unconscious. "Athrun?" Cagalli asked, turning to him, and then gasping as she saw his unconscious body, quickly moving to help him.

"Where are you, Yzak?" Shiho called, turning her head away, but not her eyes. "The bloodiest bit is coming! Right….about…"

A high pitched girlish scream was heard from behind the sofa, and everyone jumped and screamed also (except for Athrun), startled by the sudden yell. Except Cagalli, who was tending to the unconscious Athrun on her lap, everyone stumbled to look behind the sofa, to find Yzak hunched up, trembling, his eyes hidden by his arms that were wrapped around his face. Mirriellia snapped. She grabbed her camera, and took pictures of everyone; Lacus, holding a green faced Kira, Cagalli, stroking the face and hair of the still unconscious Athrun, Dearka with a tear glazed red eyes, blotchy face and runny nose, Shiho, stifling laughter, as she tried to help up a shaking Yzak.

"Facebook, here I come." Mirriellia said, switching on the computer, leaving everyone at their own positions.

* * *

**(Time Change – 1 Hour Later) **

Cagalli was fanning Athrun with a small book, as he was just coming into consciousness again. Yzak was attempting to drink some hot chocolate, but he was still shaking, causing his teeth to clink against the mug as he tried to drink it. Dearka was still hiccupping, trying to drink some water to calm himself down. Kira was laid out across the sofa, his head on Lacus's lap, while she stroked his hair to calm his nerves. Mirriellia, (once she had uploaded all of her photos) quickly tended to Dearka, who was still wide eyed, scared that if he blinked, he would see the mass chainsaw murderer in his eyes. Shiho quickly came out of the bathroom with a hot towel, folding it and placing it over Kira's head, then returning back to wrapping her arms around Yzak; though the sound of his scream kept replaying in her head, making her force back a laugh.

"Well," Cagalli started. "This was fun." She said, whilst stroking Athrun's hair and face, which he was enjoying.

"Well, we've killed about four and a half hours as a bonus." Athrun grumbled, turning his face so his closed eyelids rested beneath Cagalli's hand.

"It's only 2:30am?" Kira moaned, stirring in Lacus's lap.

"Yup. And our target time is 6:30am, remember? This _was_ meant to be an all-nighter, until you guys went scared shit." Cagalli replied.

"We weren't _that _scared." The boys all grumbled in unison, to which the girls eyed them sarcastically.

"Athrun, you fainted." Cagalli said, looking at him straight in the eye, making him shiver.

"Kira, sweetie, you had 5 and a half buckets of vomit by the end of the movie." Lacus said gently.

"Dearka, you cried harder than a girl who would've gotten raped." Mirriellia snapped, making him blush.

"Yzak, you screamed harder, louder, longer and higher than the actual actors and _actresses _in the movie." Shiho stated, and Yzak's face hardened, utterly ashamed of himself and his girly scream.

"Well, looks like we'll have to rely on coffee, toffee and sweets to keep us awake." Cagalli said plainly, still playing with Athrun's hair, who was still soaking up every moment of unintentional affection and attention from her happily.

"Yeah, guess so." They all agreed.

"But, remember," Cagalli warned. "At one point, we will all be so tired, that it will start taking us down one by one. At that point, we have black coffees with extra sugar."

Everyone nodded, determined not to let sleep overtake them.

* * *

**(Time Change – 1 Hour Later – 3:30am)**

Everyone was tired, and yawned every 3 seconds. They were like this for a while now, but kept talking and occupying themselves, until they heard whimpering cries coming from Dearka again.

"What is it, honey?" Mirriellia asked sweetly, though she was biting her lip to stop form bursting out laughing again.

"This is the exact time when the devil possessed the girl in the movie!" he cried, and everyone stiffened. There was utter silence, broken by Cagalli who asked suddenly, "I'm gonna pray. Anyone want to join me?" Everyone nodded, and kneeled down next to her.

"But, I though you were an Atheist, Cagalli?" Athrun asked curiously.

"Yeah, well, just for this minute, there's a God." She said quickly, her eyes closed, and her palms pressed together. Athrun chuckled, and couldn't help but hold her close in affection, during their 'prayer'.

* * *

**(Time Change – 1 Hour Later – 4:30am)**

"Cagalli, we can't do this." Lacus said weakly. "We've tried the coffee and everything. It won't work. Maybe we should just go to sleep."

"NO!" Cagalli cried, holding Lacus's shoulder. "There's still one thing I haven't tried. I didn't think I would need to, but it looks like I have no choice."

She walked over to Yzak, who was the worst of them all; not even letting himself blink, because he knew he would asleep for it. "Sorry, Yzak." She said, before raising her hand, and planting a fierce slap across his weak face. His head snapped to the side, and he jumped from his chair, furious.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he screamed, and Cagalli grinned triumphantly. "That's how we stay awake! Everyone, slap each other!"

And at that very second, multiple slaps were heard, before a few cries in pain followed.

* * *

**(Time Change – 1 Hour Later – 5:30am) **

"Look, guys," Athrun said gently, pointing to the large sliding window, at the red and orange streaked sky. Everyone turned their heads, following Athrun's finger of direction.

"Dawn." Cagalli whispered, as she touched the glass, mesmerized by it. She felt a warm body press against her back, and a familiar hand intertwined its fingers with hers on the glass.

"Yeah," Athrun repeated in a hushed tone behind her. "Dawn."

* * *

**(Time Change – 59 minutes later – 6:29am)**

Everyone stared wide eyed at the digital clock in the living room, sleeping bags at the ready. In one minute, they would all be lost in a land of dreams; the land they'd been longing for for hours.

The clock ticked, and time of 6:30am was official.

"I'm going to sleep, bitches." Cagalli said finally before, dropping her body onto the duvet covers she had piled up to create her sleeping bag.

All the sleeping bags were lined up, with the boys trapped between the girls, in case of any emergencies or protection. And Athrun was _conveniently _(being, running next to Cagalli's sleeping bag, pushing Dearka out of the way, to plant his next to hers) next to her.He smiled at her sleeping form, because at 6:30 in the morning, 3 seconds was all she needed to drift off into sleep. Everyone else followed suit, and Athrun slowly and silently moved closer to Cagalli, wrapping his arms around her, watching her sleep, no matter how tired he was.

Because apparently, after staying up nearly a quarter more of the day than he was meant to, Cagalli Hibiki's sleeping form appealed more to him than sleep.

* * *

Y'okaaaaaaay! Chapter 5 is finished? Did you guys like it? To tell me what you thought, all you have to do is REVIEW. :D :) Thank you for reading! And thank you Meyrin-x-ZAFTgirl again, for the awesome idea! Couldn't have done it without you! 'til next time, my lovely people!

- Yin


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, this is bad. Everytime I try to write my Geography homework, I end up writing another chapter. :P Anyways, here you aaaaaare! Chapter 6. I'm sorry this story seems a little dead end at the moment; but the really good stuff is coming soon, I promise. Please, don't stop reading and reveiwing; I depend on those reveiws with my LIFE! :D

I hope you all enjoy this!

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Sunday Entertainment**

Light pulled at Cagalli's eyelids, making her squirm in discomfort. She dipped her head into what she was expecting to be a soft pillow, but instead, into a firm yet gentle wall of warmth and comfort. She groaned, since it wasn't what she was used, but quickly adjusted and came to enjoy it; whatever it was.

Athrun's eyebrows furrowed, as he felt the warmth of the sunlight's presence on them. He didn't bother squinting his eyes open like he normally would, but dropped his head, just like Cagalli did, and fell into a pool of sweet, strawberry smelling soft hair, and resumed sleeping.

Cagalli's eyebrows furrowed in her sleep. _What the __**hell**__ is on my head?_ She though groggily in her mind, grunting in discomfort. She moved her head slightly, trying to get into a more comfortable position. But she froze, as she felt the presence on her head inhale deeply, and sighed in content. Her eyes snapped open.

Amber eyes lifted themselves to a thin grey shirt, covering the rise and fall of a male chest. Cagalli felt as though her eyes may fall out from her face, but kept rising her head, now finally feeling the strong arms wrapped tightly around her. Her eyes met closed ones, the closed eyes of a sleeping Athrun Zala.

Their faces were inches apart, and Cagalli was sure that the heated blood beneath the skin of her face would seep out any second. She felt his breath on her lips, and could feel the warm skin of his arms on her exposed hip, which seemed to have risen while she was asleep, like it always did. Athrun grunted, as he felt the body beside him freeze, and leaned closer, still thinking it was hair his face was sleeping in, and un-intentionally made their noses touch.

And Cagalli snapped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" She screamed dead in the centre of his face, jolting backwards, making him awake in shock, and scream also.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" He too yelled, jolting up onto his knees. The actions of these two seemed to wake up everyone else in the process; all of them screaming, also in shock.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" **They all shrieked in fright, the voices of the boys and girls harmonizing in a…noise of some sort; a very painful noise to the ears. There was a pause after the extremely loud bellow, and everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Right, who started it?" Yelled Dearka, who was not a morning person.

"He did it!"

"She did it!"

Cagalli and Athrun chorused, pointing accusing fingers at the other. "How was it me?" Athrun asked, his face twisted in confusion. "You screamed first!"

"You _made_ me scream! Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" She shot back, her nose crinkling in irritation.

Athrun was silent, and just looked away blushing. There was pause, as he tried to come up with an excuse, racking every inch of his brain for one. Yzak grinned, and leaned over to Dearka and Mirriellia. "I want a share in that bet of yours." They shook hands secretly, and nodded at each other, then turned their smiling faces back to a desperate Athrun.

_What do I say?_ He screamed in his mind, trying to think of something, anything. His brain was panicking; the little Athruns inside running around, looking through files and draws for _something. Erm…err…holy shit! Hurry up, she's gonna think I'm a pervert if I don't answer! _He screamed in mind again, licking his lips in nervousness, fumbling with his hands in desperation.

"Well?" Cagalli asked, leaning into him. And Athrun gave up, settling for one of the most stupid excuse in the book.

"Y-you looked cold." He mumbled, looking away, pushing the blood back down from his face, to his body. Everyone in the room, except, for an un-amused Kira, stifled the laughter.

"I looked _cold_?" She repeated, thinking that Athrun Zala, top in every class (though, now tying with her) would come up with something better than that.

"And you smell nice!" He grinned, a sudden surge of confidence overtaking his body. The morning can do weird things. "Besides, I know you like my smell too, so we're even."

"What? _No!" _Cagalli retorted, the blush on her face getting redder and redder. "How would you know whether I like the way you smell?"

Athrun grinned, knowing that after he said this, he would be beaten to death by either Kira or Cagalli, but went ahead and said it anyway. "You don't know it, but you were holding my shirt to your face the entire time we were asleep."

Before Kira could Athrun over the head with a plate, Cagalli had beaten him to it, by pouncing on him, tackling him onto the floor, padded with duvets.

"Prove it, Zala!" she yelled into his, face, clutching his collar while he laughed. "You look cute when you're mad…" he trailed off, tracing her jaw gently. Cagalli froze not knowing how to react, then, went full out murderer on him.

"RIGHT, YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" She screamed, clutching him by the throat, but luckily, the guys managed to pull the two apart from each other, Athrun laughing in amusement, and Cagalli fighting to have a firm grip on his throat again.

After everyone had calmed down and had breakfast. Everyone then seemed to spread themselves out across the room. It was already 3:00pm in the afternoon, and there was no homework to do, so everyone's activity seemed to be silence.

Cagalli busied herself with painting, Athrun reading a book next to her, Lacus and Mirriellia doing each others nails and hair, Shiho fighting for the remote with Yzak, Kira playing a game on the computer, and Dearka doing press ups.

Cagalli sighed. She wanted to paint someone in the room, but they all kept moving. She scanned the room, looking for something else to draw, and her eyes consequently fell onto the quiet blue haired boy next to her. His eyes were fixated on the book he was reading, tensing in concentration. His long, elegant fingers were curled loosely around the sides of the book, and his hair fell over his emerald eyes, and tickled his face gently. Perfect.

She turned her canvas to face him, and began doing light sketches. Athrun noticed this, and lifted his head up to the blonde, now opposite him. But before he could question her, she cut in.

"Don't move!" she snapped, and he blinked in surprise. "I'm gonna paint you, so unless you want to be portrayed as a big mess of blue, I suggest you stay still."

Athrun smiled. "Fine, as you wish, princess." He said, before turning back to his book, leaving Cagalli to scowl while she drew.

"Don't call me that! I hate princesses! They're so…helpless."

"I guess," Athrun agreed, keeping his head turned to the book, knowing that if he turned, she would yell at him again. "And honestly, you're nothing like one."

Cagalli glared at him, and he didn't have to look up to know this. He just grinned down at his god forsaken book, turning the page.

"Then, can't I be like a hero instead? Or a dragon?" she asked excitedly.

Athrun smiled toothily at her innocence, and Cagalli looked back down at her canvas, knowing that if she kept looking, she would end up blushing again.

"Why dragons? They aren't the main characters. And they're usually evil, too." Athrun remarked.

"But they're **so **cool! And they don't really have a choice on whether they want to be evil or not; they're a given a side, a role, and must play it. That's how stories always work."

"Care to elaborate on your theory?" Athrun asked, wanting to listen to what may being going on in that head of hers, anything to help him figure her out, which he still had yet to do.

"Well," Cagalli started, mixing her first colour; midnight blue. "Let's take the princess for example. She was just a character that someone had drawn or imagined, but she wasn't given the choice of being helpless. She just is; for that was the way her creator intended her to be."

Athrun stayed silent, wanting her to continue. He had never thought of this. "The knight is the same; every character is. He is just there for the soul purpose of defeating the enemy, and rescuing the princess; nothing more. He doesn't have to like her, hell, he can hate her, but that doesn't stop him from playing the role he is meant to; saying the words he must."

"But, that means that no story has any genuine characters." Athrun said slowly, digesting her ideas.

"Of course not. They are in-capable of that," Cagalli answered back, slowly inking in Athrun's hair in her picture. "Every character and role is conjured up by a creator. The ideas cannot make themselves. That's when true writing talent comes in; a person who can cover up that fact with the illusion that nothing is forced."

"But then, what if we are a story?" he said quietly, his eyes never leaving her. Cagalli stopped, and looked at him in the eye, before tearing herself away and continuing. "It's a possibility." She said, now mixing his skin colour.

"Our lives could be forced and planned; not necessarily destiny itself, but be made by a creator. That creator, in this world, is referred to as God."

"Is that why you don't believe in him?" Athrun asked innocently. "To not want to think that you're life is being planned or controlled?"

"Well," Cagalli breathed, mixing more and more colour. "I understand that sometimes fate and destiny will be a factor, as will God. But people have already lived a life where God exists; it has been perfected. But the world has only just started to live with a new theory, where there are no rules and regulations, and that there is no hope for when life seems at its worst."

"So," Athrun tried to conclude, though frowned at the words he was about to say. "You want to live, with no hope?"

"Not without any hope," she cut in, finishing off her simple painting. "Just that every hope is false."

There was a pause, as Athrun stared at her, and she had restrain herself with every cell in her body not to stare back. "So, when I told you that I would be here for you after the Fighting arena, and that I would look after you on your first day, you didn't fully believe me?"

Cagalli stopped, and looked away with apologetic eyes. "Look, Athrun," she said, resuming her picture, trying not to let him faze her like he always did. "You have your own life. And though we're good friends now, that may not be the case in a few years time. After we all go our separate ways, you'll forget me; you all will."

"And you believe that Kira will do the same?" he questioned, not knowing whether to be incredibly mad, or cry with sadness.

"Of course he will," she said slowly and gently. "Kira will get married one day, most likely to Lacus, and they're going to start their own lives. And other than special holidays, or his children's events like plays or musical concerts, that'll be it for me and him as siblings. He'll forget me, just like you will one day."

As she painted, she realized how she may have sounded. "Though this a completely natural process; this is just what happens in life."

"And will you forget me?" He asked her gently, now kneeling beside her. He looked at the picture that she had drawn, but she had cut out the book he was holding entirely. It was only him, smiling with a loving gaze at her. Then, it occurred to him; _she was never painting me reading a book, she was painting me when I smile directly at her. From memory. _

"I never forget," Cagalli whispered firmly, touching his face with the tips or her cold fingers. "And I could never bring myself to forget you, Athrun."

* * *

Did you like it? I really don't know where the whole talk between Athrun and Cagalli came from; I literally just made him call her 'princess' then I end up with THAT. 0.0 I also thought that affections between Athrun and Cagalli were a little one-sided, and I wanted to show Athrun that Cagalli cares too; otherwise all that affection crap would be a massive kick in the chicklets if nothing ever happened between them 'til the very end.

Anywaaaay, please review! ^_^

- Yin


	10. Chapter 10

Helloooo my amazing readers! Here is chapter 7! I'm sorry that I havn't updated in so long; I've finally finished that stupid geography assessment, and I had to do parents evening too...which went great :) I know that this may seem a little rushed, but there are only so many chapters I can do with just drabbles...

I hope you all like this one! Please review, and I'll give you even more of love! :D

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**The Brewing Storm**

Everyone seemed to be having a great first week of school; no homework, mostly cover teachers, and hardly any class work. It was already Thrusday now, and the week seemed to have flown by for all of them, especially Cagalli. She had never felt so much happiness around her in the atmosphere before. It took some getting used to, she knew, but right now, she was fine with it. Everyone seemed to be having a good start to the New Year, except for one person.

Meer Campbell.

Though she was quiet about it, she more than anyone could see how close Athrun and Cagalli were becoming. Even something as small as playing poking, tickle wars or even so much as a glance between the two would make her seethe in anger. She just couldn't understand _why._ She had done everything for Athrun; follow him, give him attention, show him her love, idealize him. And all this girl does is just sit next to him and stare at the board in front, and he has the biggest smile on his face just _watching_ her.

A smile that was never aimed at her.

_I'll find a way, _she would think every time she saw the two laugh together. _I promise, I'll find a way to break you apart. I'll save you Athrun. _

The bell went for their third class of the day, signalling lunch. Everyone rose from their seats, and proceeded to pack their things, and a very reluctant Meer left the room slowly, keeping a small jealous eye on the pair ahead, as she exited the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys but I'm going to be late coming home tonight," Cagalli told her friends, while she walked with them down the corridor to lunch. "I'm gonna to finish some of my history assignment, since I got hardly _anything_ done in class!" she said, glaring at the chuckling blue haired boy next to her.

"It's not my fault that the class was boring! I was just…spicing things up for a change!" Athrun defended, loving that the girl before him was getting more and more irritated.

"So you decided to have a poking battle with me?" Cagalli snapped back, her voiced rose slightly, but then broke into a triumphant grin. "I guess it doesn't matter anyway, since I won. That must have been a real kick in the balls for you, Zala, since you were the one who started it."

"_No_ way," Athrun shot back, the playful smile never leaving his face. "I won that poking battle fair and square. Accept the fact that you lost, Hibiki!"

"No, you last poke was when the bell went. _My _last poke was just before I ran out of the room. Face it, Athrun. You lost to a _girl!_" Cagalli remarked, sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

The gang just eyed their two friends sweetly, especially at Athrun. They had never seen him so happy before, or so playful with anyone. It was good for him to finally snap out of the trance that school had put on him, and finally have some fun. A certain 4 eyed Athrun and Cagalli, knowing that the certain bet they had made were getting even more chance of winning everyday.

"Oh yeah, I bet I'll win in a tickle war then, Hibiki!" Athrun cried, pushing Cagalli gently to a wall and tickling her to end. She squirmed under his nimble fingers, and the tears of laughter that grew in the corner of her eyes were growing more and more evident to Athrun, who was also laughing loudly.

"8,000 yen," Lacus stated into Mirriellia's ear. Shiho, Mirriellia, Yzak and Dearka all just looked at her, wondering if she knew. "I know about your little bet about Athrun and Cagalli. I want in." she stated again, her eyes glancing at her friends, then to the laughing couple against the wall.

"B-but Lacus! This is 8,000 yen! It's a lot of money! Much more than us!" Mirriellia whispered into her.

Lacus just grinned at her friend and looked over to find Kira splitting the two up, not very happy with his best friend touching his sister so playfully.

"I guess it just shows you that I'm _that_ sure." She replied slowly, smiling at how Athrun and Cagalli tried to stifle their laughter while Kira scolded them about keeping hands to ourselves. The group then continued to walk after Kira's lecture, and Athrun turned to Cagalli.

"You know, now that I think about it," Athrun said truthfully and seriously. "I need to finish my history as well, since neither of us got anything done. I'll go with you, Cagalli."

"Okay," Cagalli said hesitantly, and then looked at him suspiciously. "But I actually want some work done! So don't distract me!"

"Whatever you say, princess." Athrun said slowly, succeeding in making her blush once again.

* * *

**(Time Change – 3:25pm – End of School)**

The gang bade their temporary goodbyes to each other, and they went their separate ways for now; Athrun and Cagalli walking to the history department, and the rest all heading to their dorms.

Athrun and Cagalli studied for a good two hours, nearly three quarters of the way through their ridiculously long history assignment.

"Ugh," Cagalli grunted, her head flopping down to the opened book in front of her. "Don't you think we could just say to the teacher that we don't give a tiny rat's ass about Queen Elizabeth?"

Athrun just chuckled, a ruffled his hair messily in tiredness, which then moulded back into its perfect hair style again.

"I'd gladly watch you tell her; just keep me out of it." He replied, watching as she rolled her head from side to on the pages of her history text book in boredom.

"I hate studying something boring." She groaned, slowly lifting up her head, to rest on lazily on her hand.

"So, what would you call something interesting?" Athrun automatically questioned.

"The human body, evolution, the universe," she replied immediately turning the page of her book. "You can't get more interesting than that."

"So, basically, the most complicated of subjects?"

"Think about it; the things that have restrictions are always the most boring, that's why we hate learning about them," she said, glancing at him for a moment too long, then back down at her book.

"So you're saying that rules are meant to be broken?" Athrun asked, the book in his hands forgotten.

"No; _rules_ are there to maintain order. Restrictions are there to be broken, so a new restriction can be made."

"You're always full of answers." Athrun commented, chuckling at her tousled hair, and leaning over to smooth it out for her.

She yawned, and then stretched; looking around the shelves for a specific book her teacher had set them. After spending a good ten minutes looking for the book, with Athrun's help, she went to the front desk to ask where it was; to which she replied was in the building next to this one.

Cagalli ran her hands through her hair again, trying to hold back her scream of annoyance. She walked back over to Athrun, who had set another pile of books on the table.

"I've got to go to the other building to get that book, Athrun. I'll get you a copy too, I won't be long." She said, turning to walk away, but then stopped as she felt him grab her wrist.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you? I mean, this is only your second week…" he said worriedly, his eyes falling from hers in desperation.

Cagalli smiled, wondering whether this was what it was like to be cared for. "I'll be fine, Athrun. It's just the next building, they're practically joined together! And I have my phone anyway. I'll call you if I get…lost." She said, smiling broadly at his still worried face.

She moved her arm upwards, and she held his hand gently for a second, assuring him she would be fine one last time before exiting.

Thankfully, Cagalli had managed to get the books her and Athrun needed, and started to make her way back to the library. There was a small cut between the two buildings; a door exiting from one, and another a few feet ahead, leading to the library, the floor above, which had a good view of where Cagalli was walking.

As Cagalli stepped out of one building, she stopped dead. She could feel eyes on her; someone was watching her, targeting her.

And she knew exactly who it was.

She heard the minuscule sound of the bullet being released. She moved backwards effortlessly, and pulled out 3 extremely small, thin needles, from a tiny black compartment on the waist of her school skirt; that held maybe hundreds of those tiny needles.

She threw them swiftly in the direction of the bullet, and surely enough, a man in a black camouflaged suit fell out, tiny amounts of blood trailing from his neck, where the tiny needles lay inserted.

Cagalli rolled backwards, avoiding the other bullets, and every time she was upright, she would throw more and more of those needles, taking out more of her target.3 more men fell to the floor from trees and outside of bushes, knocked out. She eyed her surrounding suspiciously, holding more needles between her knuckles, waiting for the next attack.

_There are always 6 of them, _she thought, still waiting for her remaining opponents to strike. _Where are the other 2? _

_

* * *

_Athrun yawned, placing his book down on the table, stretching his arms. _Cagalli's taking ages._ He thought, taking out his phone, thinking about whether he should call her. He then brushed the idea away, telling himself that she needed more time. He scanned the room, now wondering whether he should steal a novel to read without Cagalli knowing, because he knew that she would yell at him for not studying more.

But somehow, his eyes were pulled to outside the window next to him, as he saw the rain clouds form above. He watched as the first drop hit the window, and his eyes dropped, wanting to see the first other few hit the pavement.

But as soon as he saw the bodies that lay at Cagalli's feet, and a man dressed in an army black running behind her, he was all set to stand in that rain, instead of watching it.

Cagalli felt the presence of the 5th man run behind her. He was panting only very slightly, and she heard those familiar clicks again.

_A pistol_. She thought, turning to him, jabbing him in the stomach, neck and shoulder, grabbing the gun from him and throwing one needle precisely into the side of his neck. There weren't enough needles to knock him out; only to show that she meant business. She quickly held the gun in a shooting position, grabbed his collar, lifting him up onto the brick wall, making his feet lift off the ground at her insane strength.

Cagalli held the gun to the exact middle of his chest, her jaw and eyebrows clenched. "Tell me," she spoke slowly, gripping the gun in her hand, pushing it harder to the man's chest.

"How many more of you does my father plan to send?"

And the drops of rain released themselves from angry clouds, onto the bodies of below, but not hard enough to drench them.

* * *

Athrun burst through the doors leading out of the library, screaming Cagalli's name in worry and fright. She snapped her wet het to him, the droplets of water flicking the face of her opponent against the wall, who was trying everything to keep himself from losing consciousness.

And she knew what he meant.

She flicked two more needles into the man's neck in front of her, knowing that if she kept him alive, he would be a nuisance. She quickly turned to Athrun, making sure he was okay. The last thing she would want is for him to get hurt, in any way possible.

And, she sensed the vibrations of footsteps splashing through puddles, and a dagger being pulled out of its case.

The harsh and painful sting in her hip was the most evident thing to her at that second, as the knife pierced through her skin and flesh, imbedding itself into her right hip. She winced, and knew immediately that her target was too close to use needles on, as he was making his way to her, with another dagger, faster and faster.

And when the two were only a few steps apart, she pulled the dagger from her hip, ignoring the searing pain, and threw it straight into his shoulder, just above his heart.

Her last opponent fell to the floor, and her eyebrows tensed once again, as she panted from the pain of her wound, clutching it. Her bright blood seeped through her fingers, its scent mingling with the rains. The red stained patch on her blouse and jumper was becoming more and more evident as the moments passed, and the blood then trailed down her white school skirt, and down her thigh.

Athrun was faster than ever imaginable, wrapping his arms around Cagalli, pressing her body as well as her wound onto him, not wanting to loose her to her own blood, which fought to escape between them.

* * *

I'm sorry is it's so rushed! I just really want to start to get moving with the plot a bit more....I hope you all liked it! Please reveiw, tell me what you think. And I especially want to know whether I wrote the fight scene well...I think it was a little rushed :\ 'till next time, guys! It's going to go back to fast updates from now on, so stay tuned and review! :D

- Yin


	11. Chapter 11

Okay guys, chapter 8! Okay, I need some help, please! When I tried to upload this chapter, the Document Manager was like "Only 15 documents save some into here and there bla bla.." so I just removed 1 document, which was chapter 1 part 1 of this story; does that mean that I'ts gone now? Pleaaassee help me it is much appriciated.

I hope you all like this chapter...and I know it's a bit sad. But i just finished Soul Eater, and every time I finish and anime, I get REALLY sad that its over for a few days...please reveiw! :D

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Loosening Her Grip**

Cagalli grunted and winced against Athrun, who was also clutching her bleeding wound. The rain above them never ceased to fall, both of them wondering whether that was good or bad. Cagalli slowly lifted her head up, hoping that maybe the rain could wash away pain that was visible, and what wasn't. Athrun looked at her with pained eyes, wanting to break down then and there, if there was the chance of loosing her. He laid his free hand on her damp face, his fingers grazing her scar less face.

"C-cagalli..." he murmured, not being able to brush off the thought of her blood on his hands. "We need to take care of this."

Cagalli stared at him for a second, and she remembered that to him, this was the first time he would see something like this, let alone happening to her. She nodded, and pulled away, taking baby steps in walking, whilst trying to contain the blood in her hands. Athrun rushed over to her, clamping a hand on her shoulder, and twisting one round to hold her injured hip also. He didn't know whether he was doing it because he didn't want her die of blood loss, or because he couldn't stand the thought of her managing without him.

They trailed their way to the dorms, and thankfully, since it was already so late, there were hardly any teachers or students to confront the two about Cagalli's blood stained body, as well as Athrun's. Once they had reached halfway to the dorms, and couldn't bear watching her anymore. She continuously bit her, that was already bleeding, which he knew she was trying to hold back a scream. Her legs were slow, and yet somehow sturdy; probably used to injuries like this. She would occasionally hiss in pain, and every now and again take glances at the blood pouring out of her, as if examining herself.

Athrun couldn't stand to watch her make herself suffer anymore, thus, he swiped up her legs in the air, and carried her bridal style, to which to stared at him for.

"Athrun, put me down," she stated in a hushed tone, but he barely blinked, not even letting his tensed, angry face soften. "I can still walk. I've endured much worse than this and managed to walk, so please, stop putting such a strain on yourself and-"

"You're talking bullshit." He snapped at her, trying with every ounce of his blood to stop the tears from falling down his already damp face.

Cagalli's face creased in pain, for _him_, because she knew she was hurting him. She rested her forehead on the side of his neck, and clenched her teeth in guilt when she realized he was fighting tears.

They were both silent as Athrun carried her up the stairs to his dorm, since it was slightly closer. He kicked the door open, and walked briskly to the bathroom, laying her down against the wall, completely ignoring the note on the coffee table from their friends, explaining how they had gone out for a movie and meal. Tears blinded as Athrun saw Cagalli's body, tainted with blood. Her head was tipped back against the wall for a second, as if re-collecting herself, to which he was right; every other time she was injured, she was always alone.

"Athrun," she spoke slowly, after a second. "Could you please get me a small container of water, a towel, thread and needles?"

Athrun blinked, taken aback. "You're not going to the hospital for this?" he cried, and he knew he was too loud.

Cagalli shook her head slowly, and just about managed to muster a smile for him; for _him._ "I've had much worse than this, don't worry. I know exactly what should be done."

Athrun stayed quiet, then lifted himself off the floor, and hated the second his body left contact with hers. He quickly gathered all the things Cagalli had asked for, and brought them to her side. She said her thanks, and slowly started to un-button her school blouse, wincing in pain. Athrun hated every living second of it; watching her endure all this, without even a single tear.

Her strength was un-imaginable; physically and mentally.

Cagalli stared at him, as the last button of her school shirt snapped open. "Aren't to going to leave?" She asked gently. He shook his head firmly, persuading his tears to stay inside his clouded emerald eyes just a little longer.

She tried to ease of her school shirt, hissing in pain. He helped her, stabling her body against the wall. He threw her shirt to the side, and then gasped. He didn't know whether it was at her sheer beauty, or the deep stab wound on the right hip. Under the blood that had coloured her skin in an un-holy shade of red, he could see the immaculate gleaming skin beneath, and swift curve of feminine hips. And he silently doubled up again; as his eyes roamed down to be met with the bold blood of the wound.

Cagalli used some of the water to wash away the blood that never ended, and soaked the towel in the remaining water, trying to clean the blood that lay thicker around the wound. Athrun could see her doubling up in pain, and wincing as it came into contact with her gash, making him gently take the towel from her, and move closer to her bloodied body.

He wiped the wound and its blood with the most gentlest touch he had in him; a touch that was now for her only, whilst Cagalli buried her head in his shoulder, trying to focus more on his comforting scent.

Athrun's heart was tearing at seems, not being able to bear seeing her like this. And though he didn't know it, the hate for the person who had done this to her, was growing more and more with every passing moment; and his tears finally fell.

Cagalli felt the small, warm spots of rain on her wound, though it didn't hurt her. _Wait, _she thought. _Rain?_ She turned to face him, her eyes screwing in guilt at what she saw. Athrun's handsome face was twisted in fear and pain, and his eyes dropped tears of worry and sadness onto the wound that never stopped bleeding. Cagalli closed her eyes, not wanting to see him like this over her, and only thing she could do was press her forehead to his cheek, while he hiccupped in fear.

She then stitched her wound, him never leaving her side, applied antiseptic cream and gave her one of his shirts to wear. Athrun helped her up, and they both walked slowly to his room, where he laid her carefully on his bed, biting his lip every time he caught a glimpse of her bandaged body. They were both silent, until Athrun couldn't take it anymore.

"Who the hell were they, Cagalli?" he asked, ready to kill anybody who would ever hurt her like this again.

"Look, I know what you're thinking; but before I start to tell you anything, I want Kira to be here too."

He had no choice but to accept her preferences, so they both sat there, staring at each other, waiting for Kira to return. No words needed to be used between the two, only their eyes. Athrun's eyes roamed from her bandaged waist and stomach, to her upright perfectly postured back and shoulders. Her neck was long and elegant as always, and he was starting to wonder whether this kind of beauty was humanly possible. Her eyes lay dead set on his, never faltering for even a moment; amber piercing emerald. Her hair was tousled from the rain, and he blinked.

Curley.

He smiled, and then hated smiling, because even in a situation like this, how no matter how much he washed his hands, he could still see her blood on them, she could still manage to make him smile.

Cagalli noticed his smirk, and tilted her head to the side innocently. "What?"

Athrun cursed himself as his grin grew bigger, and he leaned over to twirl a strand of her hair around his finger. "I didn't know you had curly hair." He said just above a whisper. Cagalli smiled and blushed slightly, while she watched him entertaining himself with her hair.

"Yeah, I never really like my hair curly...I usually just blow dry it straight; it's the only the girly thing I do." She replied, leaning into his warm touch.

"But it looks beautiful on you; hell, everything does." Athrun murmured against her spiralling blonde hair.

"Yeah, well," Cagalli said quickly, recovering from her moment of embarrassment. "Not everyone has amazing hair like you, Athrun." She said, taking a strand of his hair into her long, thin, fingers. It suddenly hit her how perfect his hair really was. His fringe lay perfect, not going into his eyes, but staying above them, since it wasn't flat like her fringe, it had volume, and went up into the air before dropping down. It was also the perfect length; not too short, but not too long. Soft and thick, not to mention silky with the best shade of midnight.

Cagalli started to gape, and whilst running her fingers through his hair, just like he was doing to her, she looked around the room for any hair products. "I never really thought about how amazing your hair is, Athrun!" Cagalli praised, her hands still attached to his hair.

He half chuckled and blushed at her, not really used to receiving praise on hair; let alone from her. "Thank you. You have very nice hair too."

They both smiled at each other, though it was slightly odd, since their hands were both in each others hair. And just at that moment, Kira barged into the room.

"Hey, Athrun, have you seen Caga-"

He stopped dead, when he saw his sister and his best friend, on a bed, and her wearing his shirt. Registering all the information he had gathered, Kira lunged at Athrun, in killing mode.

"STUDYING MY ASS!" he screamed, ready to tackle him. After the two were split a apart by Cagalli, who was groaning in pain, they both snapped back to reality. Athrun slipped an arm around her good hip oh so gently, and led her back to the bed, Kira's eyes tensing at his sister's new wound.

"Cagalli," he said firmly, approaching his sister, leaning against the wall. "Was it..?"

She nodded immediately, and Kira sighed, running a hand through his hair. There was silence, before Cagalli spoke. "Athrun was there too, Kira. I think we're going to have to tell him."

Kira bit his lip, thinking about it, before nodding, and letting Cagalli proceed in doing so. "Okay, Athrun," she started, taking a deep breath. "The person who sent those assassins, are mine and Kira's biological father."

Athrun gaped, the information floating around him instead of being soaked up by his brain. "WH-what? Why? How?"

Cagalli looked away, and adjusted herself on Athrun's bed. "I guess I have to start at the beginning," she said slowly, and Kira laid a hand on her shoulder, knowing this was hard for her.

"Mine and Kira's biological mother..." she said in an emotionless voice. She looked out of the window, and stared at the rain, since it was soothing her.

"Was killed three years ago by our biological father."

* * *

Chapter 8 - complete. Do you guys like it? Don't worry, more will be revealed by the next chapter! Or, maybe if you all reveiw lots, I'll write the next one earlier...:D Thanks for reading, stay tuned!

- Yin


	12. Chapter 12

Alright guys, chapter 9 :) I am SO sorry...this one seems SO late! I hate myself for that...I was reading some fics these past few days, and they were SOOO good...please forgive me! Oh, and there may be MANY spelling and grammar mistakes in this one; I hated re-reading some of my stuff and seeing those ridiculously small paragraphs, so I just decided to write the whole thing on itself...I'm just trying this out. I want to thank everybody for all these reveiws...I never imagined this would be such a great hit :) I appriciate it so much.

I hope you enjoy this; thank for reading this far :D

- Yin

Disclaimer:

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**Spilled Secrets  
**

Athrun's heart caught in his throat; how could he have been so utterly stupid? He looked at Kira, with eyes of fury and shock, who just nodded, and looked down, away from him. His gaze then dropped to the blonde in front of him, who was staring out of the window, suddenly finding the rain the most interesting thing in the world. Her shoulders were still perfectly upright, and her head was tilted down slightly, her eyes slowly falling, almost as expressionless as her face.

Ironically, it all made so much sense now; her attitude and reactions to her mother, the photos, her attitude to people who wanted conflict, like Heine, and the tears she shed outside to the Fighting Arena. But before he could continue, and try to muster words of apology, Cagalli continued, not giving him a chance to.

"Like I said on my first day, mine and Kira's father left when our mother was pregnant; apparently, he had become psychologically unstable, though no-one, not even our mother knew how," she explained slowly with a dead voice. "Our mother knew that he was slowly slipping, and she didn't want me and Kira to be born into a world where we were constantly in danger with our own father; so she made him leave."

There was a pause, as Athrun tried to digest her words, her life. "So, you've been staying with Kira and his adopted parents since you were 13?" he asked gently, not wanting to hurt her even in the slightest anymore.

"No, it didn't exactly work like that," she said slowly. "Mine and Kira's mother had somehow seen this, thus, she had her friend, Uzumi Nara Athha adopt me as soon as she had died. He had been in mine and Kira's life since we were born, and for me, he was like the father I never had."

There was a pause, pulling them all into its grasp. Kira' s folded tensed arms in anger and sadness, shaking his head and furrowing his eyebrows; refusing to cry, because he knew his mother wouldn't have wanted it that way. He wanted to, needed to stay strong for his sister, but she had managed to stay strong for both of them, by hardly ever crying or expressing emotion. Kira didn't know whether this was a good thing or not, but after everything that had happened, he simply stayed quiet for 3 years.

Anything, to protect his sister; anything to neutralize her pain.

Athrun cast his gaze downwards, to the space between him and Cagalli on his bed. _I never knew..._he thought, lifting his head slightly to look at the girl in front of him again. She was completely expressionless, and he hated that. He couldn't imagine her pain; of her mother, her father, her wound. His eyes tensed again.

"So who were the men attacking you before?" he asked a little too angrily. Kira's head jolted up to meet the concerned eyes of his friend's that was laid upon Cagalli. When he realized that Cagalli was too busy remembering, he decided to tell Athrun himself.

"Like Cagalli said," he began, his protective eyes glancing to his emotionless sister. "Our biological father was mentally unstable. From when mine and Cagalli's mother died, he sent people to try and kill us, too." Kira eyes widened slightly, when he realized that the clench of Athrun's fists and jaw, and the furrowing of his brow was a way too evident, even to a still sitting Cagalli. None the less, he continued.

"Though, after about 6 months of targeting both of us, our biological father started to try killing only Cagalli."

Athrun's fist clenched so hard, that Kira and Cagalli moved their eyes at the sound of his knuckles cracking, and they both widened when they saw the beads of blood growing in his palm. Athrun's face was shielded by his midnight blue bangs, covering his eyes that were filed with rage. His body shook vigorously in absolute fury, until the cold hand of Cagalli uncurled one of his clenched fists, calming his rage before it grew.

He looked up with surprised, yet tensed eyes. He hated to think that she had gone through this much. Cagalli still wasn't looking at him; instead, at his hand that she taken and placed in her lap, with her own hand stroking the tiny pricks of blood his nails had caused. Athrun eyes softened at her, as he watched her stroke his hand; maybe in guilt, sadness, apology: he didn't know. But what he did know, was that he would never allow her to be hurt again.

He enclosed his slightly wounded hand around hers, returning the affection. She continued to stare at their intertwined hands, not wanting to look anywhere else, since she knew as soon as she looked into Athrun or Kira's warm, protective stares, she would break down for what felt like the millionth time in her life.

There was silence again, as none of them knew what to say, all of them thinking how it had somehow ended up like this. "Then, is that how you learnt how to fight, Cagalli?" Athrun asked softly, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. Her eyes flicked to meet his for what felt like only a mere moment, before flicking back to the window, and he felt her hand grow even colder, if possible.

"Yeah; when I moved in with my adopted father, the attacks were already occuring. He had then set me a a teacher and body guard, a man named Kisaka, someone who could train me how to fight and protect myself, as well as Kira." She was still speaking in a monotone voice, all the while hoping for any emotion left in her mind and body to seep out of her. She inwardly cringed, ashamed of herself.

Had she really gotten to a point where she wanted herself of emotion altogether?

Cagalli shook her head slightly, not wanting to think about this now, in front of Athrun and Kira. "Kira didn't have to undergo any training, since he was living in a house with a while family, and maids and butlers. He was constantly supervised after our mother died, but that wasn't the case for me. Since it was just me and my adopted father,(Uzumi), Kisaka would always be the one who had to look after me, but we all knew that there would be times when Kisaka couldn't protect me." She explained, her head falling to her and Athrun's hands again.

"Besides," she sighed, still with a hollow voice. "Since Kira is a boy, my biological father would come after me more at one point, which he did."

There was silence again, which now signified the end of the secrets that Kira and Cagalli had kept. There was honestly nothing to say anymore, and everybody was aware of this. The wind outside was feirce as it bombarded the tree outside Athrun's bedroom window, making the three stare at it, in desperation for something to ease the emptiness. The branches we being thrown angrily in the direction the wind was blowing, while the leaves on it slowly themselves go one by one, giving up slowly but surely.

Cagalli could relate better than anyone.

Though Kira and their mother were extremely close, it was different for her. Apart from school, she was with her every second of the day; they were both so close it was unbelievable, though she knew that there were many other children who thought the same about their own mothers. She could still remember her face; long brown hair exactly Kira's shade, also sharing his eye colour. Her face was just like Cagalli's, always determined and strong; always smiling for others people's benefit, and int this case her children.

What was left of Cagalli's heart twisted in sorrow, and she hated herself at that moment; for feeling like a small child again, crying for her mother to come back to her, because she only felt truly safe and happy when she was around. Her head tilted lower, wishing she could just forget, forget everything that had happened, forget these emotions that had plagued her all these years. She felt Athrun's grip on her hand tightened, but she only moved her eyes to him as to question why.

Determined emerald, met weary gold, and the lightning crashed outside.

Athrun was trying his hardest to smile for her, and surprisingly, knowing that it was for Cagalli made it all the more easier. His eyes captivated her for a few seconds, amazed by its colour. But she tore herself away with her pained ones, as she closed them, and focused on the lightening outside, that she knew was emathizing with her.

She touched the red amulet that hung around her neck with her free hand, smiling in sadness. "I miss her," she said quietly, pulling herself away from Athrun's bed, hauling herself up, remembering her wound. She walked slowly to the window pane, and rested her hands on it, staring out into dark clouded skies. Athrun stood too, watching her.

Kira couldn't take it anymore, and he swiftly exited the room disgusted with himself. He charged out of Athrun's room, tears blinding his vision. He was met by Lacus, who was swalking slowly around the living room waiting for Kira. As soon as she saw his tear-glazed eyes, and his face screwed up in guilt, she had already wrapped her arms around him, while he cried freely into his hair.

"I can't bare looking at her, Lacus," Kira mumbled into her hair between sobs. "She is my sister, I'm meant to protect her! After all the shit that she's been put through, she still has to live like this! As if she can't even feel anymore!" he cried.

Lacus was quiet, knowing that he needed to let out what he felt, and just simply held him, even when his knees came tumbling to the floor with both their bodies. "I'm meant to be her brother; the one person who will always be there to make her safe. And yet, she's the one who's ended up looking after me! I'm too weak! If mother was alive, she would-"

But before he could say anymore, Lacus touched her lips to his, so gently he could barely feel it. She pulled away, to reveal her own watery blue eyes, looking at him with the best smile she could muster. "It kills me to see you like this, Kira," she whispered, leaning their foreheads against each other. "But I will never, _ever_, let you think that for one second that your mother is looking down on you with anything but pride and love. You are the best brother that Cagalli could ask for, don't you ever think otherwise." she stated, and they both stayed there for a while, hoping that Lacus's words were right.

Athrun continued to gaze at Cagalli, as she herself gazed at the storm outside. He knew that this far down the line of sorrow, tears were incapable, but he hated to think for a second that she couldn't cry at all. The wind whipped against the window, and rain started to pelt harder and harder. Cagalli touched the glass, not knowing whether to admire this weather, or be afraid of it.

Athrun was already behind her, hugging her a little higher than her stomach, minding her bandaged waist. Cagalli didn't react; not that she didn't want to. She just wouldn't let herself. Opening herself up to somebody, was the same thing as standing on the edge of a cliff. They could easily pull you away from it, or easily push you down.

And Cagalli Hibiki was tired of cliffs that she couldn't afford to fall down. But whether she responded or not, she felt the warmth of his touch, and his breath on her neck. She could small his warm musky scent mixing with hers, and she wished with all her might, that oneday she could close off her heart to the one person who kept fighting his way through.

Athrun Zala.

And now the blue lighting scar, struck harder and louder in the sky than it had ever done before.

* * *

...Was it okay? I know this was a little...ya know...' 0.0 '-ish. I hope you all liked it anyway though...but this is where things start to get interesting, now that one side of the information has been uncovered! :) Please, stay tuned and reveiw! Thank you for reading! And thank you all SO much for the reviews so far! I love you guuuuyysss! :D 'till next time!

- Yin


	13. Chapter 13

Hiiiii my amazing readers :) Here's chapter 10 for you...I hope you enjoy it. Just so you all know, my chapters are going to be extremely fast, since I'm on my half term now; so you've all gotta keep up :D Thank you all so much for supporting me up 'till now; you have no idea how grateful I am.

Please read and reveiw. Enjoy! :)

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**The White Side Of The Rubix Cube**

The next day was a mix of emotions. Since Kira and Cagalli's secrets were out in the open to Athrun now, everything was seemd tilted on its side. Though, it wasn't akward at all; if anything, there was a huge strain off the intertwining relationships between the three, especially between Cagalli and Athrun, though she wasn't aware of that yet. He understood her now; he _truly _did. He didn't know whether to jump for joy at that or to hold her in his arms until she was willing enough to cry with him.

But Cagalli wasn't stupid; she knew that Athrun would understand her a little better, she seemed even more protective of herself. She had intentionally and stupidly made it even harder for herself to detach her from him. She was completly aware now, knowing what a kind and caring person Athrun was, that he would help her through what she was going through, wat she _had _gone through. And it's not that she didn't want his help, it's that she didn't want to burden him. Though she wouldn't admit it, Athrun was an extremely big part in her life now; and it made her heart ache to think of ever hurting him with her own problems.

Despite all these things, the two seemed to work normally; poking, tickling, arguments and competition in classes. Though, when they were going to their next class, art, they seemed to encouter a... gang were all walking happily to their class, chatting vibrantly, with Athrun and Cagalli debating/arguing about something only a couple of paces ahead of them.

"Athrun, think abou this! If heat rises, then heaven is _bound_ to be hotter than hell!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Well, that's not what Thiests believe in! And the bible doesn't say that either!" He cried back.

"What does the bible know?"

"Well, for a Thiests, a lot."

"Okay, are _you_ a Thiest?"

"Well...no."

"Then why disagree with me? You're a fellow Athiest! Scientifically, I'm right!"

"It's fun making you mad...and religion isn't about science."

"Like I havn't figured that out!"

"Well, think of it like this; the core of the earth is ridiculously hot, right? With all that magma and stuff. I think_ that's_ why hell is thought of as hotter."

"Have you not been listening to a word coming out of my mouth? Heat _rises._ That means, it goes _up._" Cagalli cried, gestering upwards.

"I'm fully aware what direction up and down is, princess. But I doubt that people will accept that heaven is hotter."

"Are you crazy? No-one will accept it! And I'm not saying that heaven is as agonizingly hot as hell. What if hell was only...mildly hot; and heaven just a little bit hotter." Cagalli cringed at how stupid her words sounded, and could feel Athrun's mocking smirk on her.

"'Mildly hot?' I doubt that people will be able to pay for their lives of sin while they kick their feet up on a sun bed and get a tan."

"That's not what I meant! I mean, it's not about the difference of heat! Heaven should, technically, be _even_ hotter, since it's closer to the sun. But because God's there, oh no no, he will make the temperature all better."

"Well, Thiests believe that God can do anything."

"Yeah, but I don't think there is such a thing...some people say he died."

"WHAT?" Athrun cried, containing his hysterical laughter. "You think God _died_?"

"Well, I don't believe that; I just think there is no God, end of. But I read it somewhere...people thought that God just died." There was a pause, as Athrun considered this, then eyeing her curiously, wondering where she got all of this from.

"Makes me wonder though..." Cagalli told Athrun gently, her eyes roaming up to meet his curious emerald ones. "What do you think would be powerful enough to defeat 'God' himself?"

"You on your period." Dearka mumbled, earning a glare from the blonde, and a painful punch on the arm. Dearka yelped and swore in pain, hopping around, trying to rid himself of the feeling of a bruise presenting itself on his arm.

"E-erm, M-miss Cagalli?"

Everyone turned, to see a boy, in their year, shaking in nervousness and blushing like a tomato. He had lillies in trembling hands, and he shifted from foot to foot, cleary anxious. Cagalli raised her eyebrows as she saw the boy, surprised by his actions. His was wavy and a slightly darker than pastel green, with nervous and innocent brown eyes.

"Yes?" Cagalli asked gently.

"E-erm, I want to tell you something..." he said slowly, trying his hardest to hide his blush, suddenly thrusting the flowers in his hands to her. Cagalli was surprised at first, then smiled sincerely and gently took the flowers from his nervous hands. She said her thanks and took a deep breath of the flowers. "What is it that you want to tell me?"

Athrun's brow creased, and he tried to to make his ragged breathes too noticable. His hands were itching to grab Cagalli and pull her away from the boy before her, but he knew that if he did it would be completely unreasonable; to the boy _and_ Cagalli.

"I-I'm Nicol Amarfi," he started, pulling his collar, for it was suddenly terribly hot, even though they were all outside. Cagalli smiled none the less, and offered her hand for him to shake, which he accepted with an even deeper blush. "It's very nice to meet you, Nicol. Can I ask what the flowers are for?"

"W-well, you see..." Nicol hesitated, biting his lip.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD; JUST SAY IT!" Yzak yelled, making Shiho wack him over the head at his rudeness, though to him it was completely worth it.

Nicol gasped at first, but then took what Yzak yelled into account. He should just go ahead and say it, and not beat around the bush; he had heard that Miss Cagalli was always like that. "I'm in love you, Miss Cagalli! And I would like to ask whether you would like to be my girlfriend! I swear, I will treat with the utmost of respect, and I will protect you until the last breath in my body!"

Everyone gasped, except for Cagalli, whose eyes sadened in guilt. She didn't want to, but she had to tell this boy the truth. Athrun however, was almost pushed over the edge by the Nicol's words. _It's not fair!_ He screamed in his mind. _I met her first! No way would she- _

But his train of though was cut off, as Cagalli pulled Nicol into a hug. Everybody gasped, and Athrun's fists started to clench themselves insanly hard. Nicol, however, was almost fainting at his first hug from his 'true love'. Cagalli pulled away, and looked at him in the eye_, _with a deep and apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry, Nicol, but I cannot return your feelings," Cagalli said slowly, laying a firm hand on his now slumped shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I do not love you; but I am sure that oneday, you will make a girl incredibly happy. You're a sweet boy, Nicol. Don't loose that in you."

Nicol smiled at how kind Cagalli was to him, and nodded, holding back his tears of disappointment. They both hugged quickly again, ansd Cagalli's smile faded as Nicol retreated, and her eyes filled with guilt. Athrun was stunned, not expecting that kind of kindness, especially from Cagalli; the tomboy-ish, 'won't-take-crap-from-anyone', tough and headstrong person. And so, he couldn't help but ask.

"Why were you ao kind to him, Cagalli?" Athrun asked, twisting his head to meet Cagalli's guilt ridden eyes. She sighed, and looked at the lillies in her hands, now holding it to her chest.

"Well, I doubt that he truly did love me, because I don't think you can really 'love' at this age; but he really did believe that he did," she said, stroking the petals of the lillies. "He had to put everything into telling me what he did, and I turned him down. And he really was a sweet and innocent boy, who deserves to 'fall in love' with a girl who can give him the same feeling back."

She plucked the smallest flower among the group of lillies, and pinned it to her hair. She looked up at Athrun, mustering a smile for him. He in turn layed a hand on her shoulder, and looked at her seriously. "Ya know, it's not your fault that you don't love him. You're doing nothing wrong." Cagalli didn't reply, and just looked to the sky, questioning her choices.

"Why wear his lilly in your hair?" Athrun breathed, clearly astounded by her beauty. Her hair cascaded around her face and neck, as the wind tickled her flawless skin with the utmost of care, and amber eyes, filled with faded guilt were glistening under the sky. Cagalli looked at him for a second, hen smiled sadly as she looked away.

"It's the least I could do for him." She murmured, looking at Athrun for a second, before starting to walk again, signalling everyone else to start walking also. Athrun snapped out of his trabce, and eventually caught up to her, still staring. Cagalli sensed this immediatly, and snapped her head to him, confused.

"What?"

Athrun smiled, looking at her for a moment before turning away again. "After everything, Cagalli; after all that's happened, you can still empathize with other people; still protect them without even knowing you're doing it."

Cagalli's eyebrows raised, then clenched as they turned away from Athrun. "You think that rejecting people is protecting them?" She questioned quietly.

Athrun shook his head, looking at her again. He reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, not being able to resist the soft skin on her cheek. "It looks like you're the one who can't see the point this time." he replied in a hushed tone.

"Well well well, looks like my little Calli has found herself a boyfriend!"

Everyone gasped, and Kira and Cagalli's mouths streched into a smile. In front of them stood a man in casual clothing, his figure big and stockily built, with over-grown grey hair tied into a loose pony-tail. He had a smile stretched over his tanned skin, clearly happy.

"Kisaka!" Cagalli cried, running to greet the man ahead with a hug.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed...I know nothing happened and that everything was boring...but hopefully in a few chapters time it will all be worth it. :) Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes; I wrote this on FF again. Thank you so much for reading, please reveiw and stay tuned!

- Yin


	14. Chapter 14

Okay people...Chapter 11! I reeeaalllyyy wanna get moving with the plot...so thank you all for the support! It really means the world to me, and I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I've decided to do all the story chapters with FF from now on, so I am extremely sorry for any spelling/grammar errors...

I hope you all enjoy this chapter; thank you for the support, and don't forget to reveiw! :)

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Hidden Identities**

"Kisaka!" Cagalli cried in happiness, running to the man, welcoming him with a hug. He just smiled, and hugged the blonde back, ruffling her hair as if she was a small child. Kira also stepped forward and exchanged pleasentries with Kisaka, who just slapped away Kira's 'mature and manly' handshake, ruffling his hair also.

"Wow, you two seemed to have grown so much!" Kisaka commented, watching the twins stand side by side with pride.

"Yeah, it feels like it's been forever since we last saw you." Cagalli replied.

"You guys, are you gonna introduce us or what?" Dearka suddenly cut, making Mirriellia slap him on the arm at his rudeness, much like Shiho had done with Yzak.

"Oh, sorry guys; well, this is Kisaka, my...erm..." Cagalli stumbled. She had only told Athrun that Kisaka was her body guard and fighting coach, and she knew if she would tell them, they would all get suspicious. Athrun saw her struggle, and quickly laid a firm hand on her shoulder, finishing her sentence.

"He's one of your guardians, right Cagalli?" Athrun spoke, smiling at her. Cagalli quickly nodded, and smiled back in her thanks. Everybody then introduced themselves, shook hands, and exchanged pleasentries.

"So," Kisaka started, turning to Lacus, smiling at how gentle she seemed. "You're the girlfriend that Kira doesn't stop rambling about! I hope you know that you are making him very happy." Lacus blushed and smiled back, saying her thanks.

"And _you,_" Kisaka started again, turning to Athrun, eyeing him up and down. "'Looks like Cagalli finally got herself a boyfriend."

The two both blushed feircely, both stuttering to disagree; though never managed to, since the embarrasment overwhelmed them.

"No! He's not my-"

"We're not-"

"We havn't-"

"Me and her are just-"

They both paused, looked at each other, and looked away, wondering why the heated blood beneath the skin of their faces wasn't seeping out already. Everybody just laughed at the two, and they wondered how people could be so stupid as to not see what was right infront of them.

They all decided to skip the next class, since it was only art, and spend it with Kira and Cagalli's childhood 'guardian'. They all automatically headed for Cagalli and Lacus's dorm, since was their official hang out spot.

Lacus made tea, and everyone talked and laughed, while Kisaka told everybody baby stories about Cagalli and Kira who were almost on their knees, pleading him to stop. Kisaka would just laugh, then continue.

"And then another time, Kira and Cagalli had a competition about who could eat the most worms; the winner would get the prettiest crayon colour," Kisaka continued, making Cagalli and Kira groan in embarrasment.

"Who won?" Lacus asked excitedly, surprising everyone.

"Surprisingly, it was Kira," Kisaka answered, a huge grin plastered across his face. "Cagalli just threw up into the sand box, and then shortly after, Kira joined her." Kisaka explained, wishing that he had bought their baby pictures for a clearer image.

He glanced at Kira, who had his hand stuck to his forhead, covering his eyes in the process; unsuccessfully trying to hide his blush. Lacus just laughed at him, and Kira's frown eased somewhat. Kisaka then turned his head to Cagalli, who was shaking her head, trying shake off her own blush in the process; utterly mortified.

Athrun was laughing hysterically at her, poking her playfully, then whispering something into her ear, making her blush even harder, turn to him, and scream a threat of castration into his face. Athrun laughed loudly at her, and Cagalli didn't know whether she was blushing in anger or embarrasment anymore.

Looking at how happy the twins seemed to be now, lifted a huge weight of Kisaka's shoulders. They were like his own children, and to see them so torn up after their mother's death killed him. And it hurt him even more to think about how they would never know the truth about how, or why she had died the way she did. _I can't believe that Uzumi hasn't told Kira and Cagalli why yet,_ he thought, his gaze turning into a guilt ridden one. _I don't want them to find out the real reason for Via's death in the wrong way._

Kisaka then quickly remembered something, and turned to Cagalli once again. "Cagalli," he started, getting up to open a ridiculously long, thin breifcase. "You seemed to have forgotten something when you left."

He pulled out a long, thin black sword, with black and white tassels intertwining around the handle, and falling off the end. The sword blade was as cold and black as the night, yet being sleek and slender; graceful in it's own beauty. The silk material of the tassels added a touch of elagence to the sword, and Cagalli smiled broadly to see her old friend.

"Akemi Yasuo." She said firmly, almost as a greeting, before walking to her sword.

Cagalli gripped the soft, silky handle of her sword, pulling it from its case slowly. She felt the smooth and cold touch of the blade, and smiled as she remembered the feeling of fighting with him. Cagalli turned to Kisaka again, smiling at him again, the sword still in her cold hands.

"Thank you for bringing him, Kisaka. But I didn't forget him." She looked away, her eyebrows creasing. She turned back to her friends, forcing a smile. "Sorry guys, I just need to talk to Kisaka for a second," she looked at Kira, and he nodded, immediatly knowing he needed to come to. She glanced at Athrun, as if offering, and he immediatly stood up too.

Everyone nodded, knowing that what the four needed to talk about was important. They all went into Cagalli's room, and she shut the door firmly behind her. She looked over to Kisaka, and sighed at the news she was about to give.

"I didn't think I would need Akemi Yasuo, and I left him on purpose," Cagalli started. "But I was wrong. Ulen's followers seemed to have already pin-pointed my location. They came two days ago." Cagalli lifted up her her shirt only a few inches, so that Kisaka could see her bandaged waist. "I also received this wound, though it's not serious; but it was, on the other hand, entirely my fault."

Cagalli looked away, ashamed of herself at that second. "I let my guard down; after three long years of precision, I let my guard down."

There was silence, and Athrun's patience snapped. "No, it wasn't your fault," he cried, his nose and brow creased in fury; maybe even guilt. "It was mine! You were trying to protect _me_." He stated, his bangs covering his eyes again."

But before silence could grasp them all again, Athrun cut in with the firmness of his voice. "But trust me," he seethed, hating himself for letting Cagalli get hurt on his behalf. "That will _never _happen again. I'll make sure of it."

Cagalli looked at him with worried eyes, hating what she had un-intentionally made Athrun become. Everybody stayed silent, and Kisaka turned to Athrun once again. "So, I'm guessing that Kira and Cagalli told you," he started. He looked at Athrun, and could see the pure determination in his eyes. He then glanced to Cagalli, and knew instantly that she was feeling helpless; something he knew that she hated.

"When Cagalli left to come here, I was scared that she might get hurt," Kisaka told Athrun, who listened solemly. "Though she is a flawless fighter, and un-imaginably clever, she can make some reckless decisions sometimes; usually to save the people she loves. And I was scared that oneday this would be the death of her, especially if I was not around,"

Kisaka walked over to Athrun, and layed a firm, steady hand on his broad shoulder. "Now that I can't be around, I'm going to expect that you and Kira are to keep Cagalli safe."

Kira and Cagalli were surprised, since they had never seen Kisaka give such an important task to anyone so quickly, but stayed quiet, since they knew that if Kisaka were to ever make a decision, it would be the right one.

"With my life." Athrun stated seriously, making everyone gasp, and Cagalli stepped back in shock of his promise.

* * *

The four eventually came out of Cagalli's room, and Cagalli walked back over to her sword, whilst starting some more casual conversation. "Hey Cagalli, why do you refer to your sword as a 'he'?" Dearka asked curiosly.

Cagalli grinned, and stroked the blade of her sword again. "Because he's too cool to be a girl!" she said, and everyone chuckled. "And, he's like my partner; we've trained together for years." She said. Athrun, Kira, and Kisaka knew that she meant her sword had been with her through all of her father's attackings, as well as training. She was closer with her sword that most people, because of this.

"And don't call him a 'my sword'! His name is Akemi Yasuo. You can call him, 'Akemi' or 'Yasuo' for short; it doesn't always have to be his whole name." Everyone smiled at Cagalli, at how she treated her sword like an actual person.

"So, what does _his_ name mean?" Athrun asked, also grinning.

Cagalli smiled back, and looked down at her sword affectionately, since she had tried to give him a name that resembled her mother and her. "Well," she said, shuffling a bit, as she was sitting on the cushioned window pane, next to the massive window next to her in her and Lacus's living room. "'Yasuo' means tranquility."

"And 'Akemi'?" Athrun asked after a small pause, knowing she was thinking of her mother. Cagalli lifted her head to the window next to her, staring out into the sky, wishing and hoping that her mother could hear her. "And 'Akemi'," she breathed, propping up her sword so that it was upright, as if looking into the sky, searching for her mother with her.

"Means 'The Beauty of Dawn'."

* * *

'kay guys...Chapter 11 all done :) I hope you guys liked it...don't worry, in around one or two chapters, some good stuff will come along.

I got the names for Cagalli's sword off the internet, so sorry if the meanings are wrong. Hehe, and I honestly didn't know whether to pick between 'Yasuo' or 'Akemi', so I just used both. :P Hope that was okay. Thank you all for the support, I really do love you guys for it! 'till next time! (which will be VERY soon)

- Yin


	15. Chapter 15

Hellooooo again! Chapter 12! Enjoy; ignore spelling and grammar stuff, as usual...thank you for the reviews guys! And pleeeeaassee reveiw!

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY OR SUPERMAN, BATMAN OR IRONMAN

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

**Addressing The Inevitable**

It had been another two weeks since Kisaka had left, everything had resumed back to normal; though Cagalli and Kira were still slightly anxious. It had been two weeks, and there had still been no attackings. They didn't know whether this was because the attackers wanted to build up into a massive ambush, or just lay low for a while. Either way, it would always be a loose/loose situation for them. As always.

Athrun, though he didn't show or say anything, was thinking the exact same thing. These people attacking Cagalli seemed to proffesionals, so he knew that they should be coming frequently; but obviously, that wasn't the case this time. The three tried to brush off these thoughts, though it was easier said than done, especially for Athrun. And since that it would be half term soon, and the students would then get a week off, they were trying to enjoy themselves.

Mirriellia, Dearka, Shiho and Yzak had announced that they would be leaving for the one week holiday, since their parents were missing them. This also meant that it would just be Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli this holiday; and this equaled a little bit more peace and quiet. They had all left a bit earlier, so it was just the remaining four now.

The weather was wavering between rain and snow, even the occasional hail when the two types of precipitation mixed. It was now their last lesson before the half term, and everyone was either annoyingly excited, or agonizingly tired. Athrun seemed to be caught exactly in he middle; so he was left being bored out of his mind, and had resulted to hiding a novel beneath his text book, as to keep him entertained for the last half an hour.

He glanced over to his side, where Cagalli sat, expecting her to be reading intently, or writing at lightning speed. But instead, for the first time since he had met her, he saw her gazing out of the window, with a small smile on her face. He looked at the side of her face, slightly confused, since there was nothing nothing to smile about. It was growing darker and darker outside, and the lamps were flickering; as if not being able to decide whether to turn themselves on or not.

The air outside was the kind of cold that cut through your skin, and chilled you right to the bone, making you shiver and constantly curse. The windows were slightly fogged from the ridiculously low leveled temperatures outiside; it seemed almost eery, yet Cagalli was grinning to herself as if it were a summer's day.

"Err, Cagalli?" Athrun whispered, to interested in her thinking to pass up on the opportunity to ask. "Why are you so happy over...well...nothing?"

Cagalli didn't look at him, and just grinned wider, sitting up straighter. Though Athrun didn't know why she was so happy, he liked seeing her like this. Happy over something, anything, ven if he himself couldn't see it.

"It's going to snow," Cagalli whispered back excitedly. "Properly."

Athrun smiled, amused at the words of the young girl next him. Sure, it has snowed previously, but never that much. The snow would be too thin, and would stop suddenly, only coating the ground with a thin powder; which would melt instantly. What made Cagalli think she knew it would snow_ properly?_

But surely enough, just as Athrun opened his mouth to question her further_ (_since he loved picking fights with her), thick, full, white flakes of snow came cascading down, gently yet surely pelting the ground below. Cagalli was giddy at the sight, like a small child; and Athrun smiled her smile.

"When I was little," she whispered to him, her eyes never leaving the sight outside. "Me and my mother would bet about when the snow would fall. The _real_ snow."

Athrun smile faded to a look of surprise, but then softened instantly. She felt comfortable to talk about her deceased mother to him, and that meant more to him than any high grade or award he could've ever received. Even if only a little, she had opened up. He had managed to make the tiniest crack in her wall of defence.

"But she would always win," she added, while she touched the window, making a tiny spot on the fogged glass. "And it was only after she died did I really get the hang of predicting snow."

Athrun brushed his hand over her arm, the smallest form of comfort he could give, since he knew that Cagalli never liked that sort of thing. He could relate; he was the same. And though he would never talk about it, he had parent issues also. And the thought hit him; how could he expect Cagalli to just tell him her life story, when she knew hardly anything of his?

"When _I_ was small," he started, catching the attention of the blonde. "Me and my mother would always just sit in the doorway of the back garden, and watch it fall. We would sit there for ages and just talk about anything and everything; and sometimes, we would just sit in silence, because that alone was enough."

Cagalli smiled at him knowingly; she knew that Athrun was a good son, she didn't need any kind of information to prove it. "So, what about your father?" she asked innocently, since she had never heard anything about him before.

Athrun looked away, biting his lip for a second. "Me and my father were never really close. To be honest, I hardly ever see him," he said slowly, quietly, because he knew that could Cagalli could relate more than anyone. "It would always just be me and my mother. We are so close, it's unbelievable," he said with a smile.

"And she was always careful to explain to me when I was young, that my father was a very busy man." he added, looking back to Cagalli again. "But I never really understood why, or how he could spend so much time on his job, but never with his own wife or child."

Cagalli looked down, not knowing whether to envy Athrun or assure him that things would okay one day; because if they weren't by now, they probably wouldn't be. And she wasn't one to give false hopes. She turned to the window again, the snow on the ground growing and growing. "I guess we both have father issues."

Athrun sighed in empathy, nodding, even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Yeah." he agreed, and he just continued to watch her watch the snow.

* * *

Once class had finished, Kira and Lacus wanted to go to the coffee shop on campus, though Athrun and Cagalli wanted to walk in the snow, obviously, for their own reasons. So, the four broke up and went their separate ways for now.

"So," Athrun started, walking alongside Cagalli, watching her kick the snow gently infront of her, a warm smile on her face. "Who's a better superhero, Superman or Batman?"

Cagalli stopped suddenly, turning to Athrun with a skeptical look on her face, before bursting out into fits of laughter. Athrun chuckled also, not knowing himself where he had gotten such a random conversation starter from.

"Superman, hands down," Cagalli let out between chuckles, half turned to Athrun as they walked. Though she was sure she would never admit it, it astounded her how...pretty Athrun was. His skin looked as soft as a girls, but completly spotless. His lips were slightly like a girls' too, full and soft. His eyes were stunning, mesmerizing; no adjective in the book could describe how captivating they were, yet being warm and comforting, with the brightest shade of emerald green. His mass of thick, silky midnight blue hair was always looking at its best, falling over his face but not sheilding his eyes.

He had this weird charm about him, that Cagalli couldn't quite put her finger on. And though his facial features leant more to the feminine side, he was still un-deniably handsome. Yet, he was still un-imaginably kind, strong, thoughtful, responsible, smart, sensible, mature, _and_ a gentleman. _Wow, _Cagalli thought, as if she was looking at him, and thinking about him for the first time. _How did his mother do it?._

_"_Why superman?" Athrun asked, snapping Cagalli out of her trance. 

"Well," Cagalli started, hoping that he thought the redness on her cheeks was because of the cold. "Superman is stronger and is more on the good side; and he's an actual superhero, not some over grown man who prides himself on martial arts."

Athrun laughed at Cagalli, loving how she could critisize everything and anyone. "What do you mean, 'more on the good side'?"

"Well after realizng how gay 'Batman' sounds, he has now decided to call himself, 'The Dark Knight'. And the only thing I like about Batma- I mean The Dark Knight, is that he is now neutral. But since we are talking about Superheros, it is obviously Superman."

"Yeah, but he gets an unfair advantage! He's like an alien!"

"Yeah, 'cause Superheros are_ meant_ to have superpowers! Batman, theoretically, shouldn't even be considered one, since he doesn't have any!"

"Then what about Iron Man?"

"He's just a rich a guy who got a bit bored and realized he had money! He doesn't count either! NO SUPERPOWERS!"

"But he still helps people!"

"Well, apparently, so did Jesus!"

"My my my, is that my little Cagalli?"

Cagalli and Athrun froze, and Cagalli immediately pulled out a gun from her back waist. She was expecting an attack sooner or later, but she never thought it would be him. Him of all people. She pointed the gun to him, and Athrun looked at her, wide eyed and confused. Cagalli's brow creased, because she didn't want Athrun to be caught up in all this; no more than he already had.

"Ulen." Cagalli stated, trying to contain her anger at the man in front of her.

The man ahead of them had blonde hair, well kept. He was dressed in a suit with a lab coat over the top, and as soon as Athrun saw the evil smirk on his face, he knew that this guy was trouble. He too then took out a gun from his back waist, aiming at the man in front, surprising Cagalli. She didn't know that he had prepared for this as much as she did, and she tried her hardest to try and brush this off.

"Now now," the man ahead said, stepping forward slightly, with his hands in the air.

"Is this really the way to treat your father, Cagalli?"

* * *

Oooooooohhh! Kira and Cagalli's FATHER! What's he gonna do..? Why has he come..? Hehe, thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed; please reveiw, and tell me what you think!

- Yin


	16. Chapter 16

I'm literally starting this 10 minutes after the last chapter I updated...I felt mean making you sit there and wonder why Kira and Cagalli's father has come...So here's chapter 13! I hope you enjoy! Pllleeeaassee Reveiw, thanks for the support.

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

**Believing Deceit **

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cagalli seethed, gripping her gun.

The snow around them was becoming thicker and thicker, falling harder and harder, though none of them seemed to be aware of this. It was covering the three from head to to, as if trying to protect them, knowing that a fight would occur soon enough. The night was almost black, but the lamps outside kept the atmosphere somewhat calm, much to Cagalli's irony. Everything seemd to vacant, so alone and quiet that it felt like the rest of the world had died, and Athrun didn't know whether this was good or bad.

"Jeez; why use such a harsh tone with your own Dad?" Ulen asked, trying to be innocent.

Cagalli almost spat at the sound of his voice, and it took every nerve in her body to stop herself from killing this man with her bare hands. This man; her_ father_, had killed her mother, taking everything from her, as well as taking her mother's innocent life. She didn't care whether he was mentally stable or not; nothing could justify her mother's death. Hell, nothing could justify death in general.

"Stop fucking around. What do you want?" Cagalli spoke, her voice firm and rigid, trying her hardest to contain her anger.

She hated scum like him. She hated him, loathed him, despised, everything she could think of. The pain he had put her and Kira through; the state that her and him were in. And to think, this son of a bitch was her own father. It made her feel sick, and even hate herself slightly, at the fact that his blood was running through her veins.

Athrun, who too was aiming his gun at Cagalli's father, glanced to Cagalli, feeling the anger radiating off her body. He had easily picked up that this was the first time since the killing that Cagalli had seen him, and he was amazed at how much she had restrained herself. He wanted to walk over to her and just hug her, just tell her that he would always be here, but that was out of the question right now. This is Cagalli's fight; and he would be here to back her up in a heartbeat.

"Wow; you'd think after that lie Uzumi told you about me being 'mentally unstable' would make you show _some_ kind of sympathy." he spoke casually.

Cagalli's eyes widened, by soon clenched, regaining her posture. "Why the hell should I believe you? You killed mine and Kira's mother, your own wife! How dare you say that my father would lie to me!" Cagalli screamed.

Within a blink of an eye, Cagalli had thrown three needles into pressure points of Ulen's body; hard enough so that the tops of the needles could not be seen, since they sunken into the flesh already. Ulen let out a cry as the needles sank into his body, and lent against the pole of a lamp behind him. He grinned though, ignoring the pain.

"You'll call Uzumi your father, but not me? That makes me sad, Cagalli," he said, his eyes never leaving the steadiness of his daughter's. "Wow, you throw with amazing precision, you should really be thanking me for that."

He tried to steady himself and stand on his own, but fell back into the pole. _She has enabled my movement with a just a mere three needles_, he thought, smiling. _It seems like my creation has finally bloomed. _

"What have you _ever _done for me _or _Kira for that matter?" She cried, refusing to let her rage blind her with its tears.

"I've given you everything." Ulen stated, finally serious, lifting his head up to meet his daughter's. He glanced to the side, finally aknowledging Athrun, who also stared at him with angry eyes.

"Oh! You must be Athrun," Ulen said, his grin growing wider. "I remember your mother from when Kira and Cagalli's mother was pregnant. They were the best of friends; and you look just like her!"

"Leave him out of this!" Cagalli screamed, feeling her body shake in pure fury. "You dare lay a finger on him, and I swear I will finish you."

Athrun's head snapped to Cagalli, never seeing her so protective about anyone other than Kira before. He was touched, that he meant that much to her, but it also made him worry that she would constantly worry about his safety. The last time she had done that, she had gotten a stab wound in the hip. Th wound, he remembered now, had healed fully, leaving, to his disbelief, no scar what so ever. But he quickly regained his posture, telling himself to stop worrying about Cagalli's physical health, and instead, her safety.

"Don't worry, my dear daughter, I'm not here to hurt anyone," he said casually. "I'm here to tell you the truth about your life."

Cagalli's eyes widened, but before she could yell another threat, Ulen began his story.

"From when I was a young boy, my goal was to make the Superior, Ultimate fighter," he started, letting his foot play with the snow. "To make a human that could defeat armies within minutes, to end wars within heartbeats, to take out assassins before they would even aim their snipers." he said slowly.

Cagalli knew that she couldn't stop his rambling; he was insane. He must be. Why would her father (Uzumi) lie to her about that? He wouldn't, because he loved her, she knew. But now all she could do was wait for an opening, and drive him away, get him away from here. But her mind and body continued to listen, though it knew that some of his words would be lies.

"And I needed to start this experiment from when a child is at it's first stage of fertilization," he continued. He seemed so aloof, as if he had said this a thousand times. But then a smirk came across his face. "And that's where your mother came in."

Cagalli's breath caught in her throat, and she hissed at the thought of him harming her mother again. But she stayed silent, trying to persuade herself that this was all a lie. Athrun had at some point made his way to her side, and laid a firm hand on her shoulder, letting her know that he was there. She wasn't completely alone on this.

"I had been with countless women before your mother, trying to impregnate them, which was surprisingly difficult, since they all wanted marriage first; just like your mother," he rolled his eyes at the memory, and a shot was heard. A bullet had peirced through the skin and flesh of his shoulder, and he cried out in pain, looking at Cagalli while his face creased in pain.

She was seething, and the grip on her gun was harder than ever before. "Say whatever kind of shit you want to," she said slowly, menacingly. "But don't you _ever_ insult anything about my mother."

Ulen hissed in pain, and stumbled to get up, leaning on the lamp behind him again, clutching his bleeding shoulder. The drops of blood fell onto the snow below them, that had gathered a good inch now. The blood was bold against the innocent white, menacing and vicious. Even so, Ulen continued.

"The mother, before being impregnated, had to be put on a suffient amount of drugs, as well as me, the father. But obviously, I couldn't tell the women, or even Via about this, so I had to slip it into their food," he rasped, still clutching his wound."But all the women before your mother just kept miss carrying, because the fertilized embryos were never strong enough, resulting in me having to leave them; I mean, if one baby couldn't take it, why would another?"

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Cagalli cried, throwing a needle deep into his neck, knowing that if she shot him again, it would kill him. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? JUST LEAVE THOSE WOMEN AFTER YOU KILLED THEIR CHILD?"

Athun watched as Cagalli's breathing become harsher and stronger, and Ulen chuckled against the lamost, ignoring the new and fresh pain in his neck. "It's called blocking out emotions. Something that I never got to give you or your brother."

"What do you mean?" Athrun yelled, the fury within him building and building.

"Wow, look who suddenly has a voice," Ulen remarked sarcasticly, as more blood penetrated the snow. "Well, obviously, for the experiment to work, I had to keep feeding the impregnated women drugs, which contained all sorts of things to enhance your strength; one of them being blocking out any emotions, so you would feel nothing when you took a life."

Ulen hissed again, when he tried to adjust himself, and more blood splattered onto the ever growing snow. "But, your mother had found out before I could feed you and your brother the drug on ceasing emotions. She had found out about the entire experiment. I must've left a graph or some notes laying around," he said carelessly. "So, she immediatly made me leave, and told me never to come near her, or you and Kira ever again. "

He scoffed, as he remembered Uzumi, Cagalli's adopted father. "And then Uzumi feeds you and Kira the lie that I was mentally unstable, and that was why you mother left me; his failed attempt to try and 'protect' you." he started to laugh but then winced and groaned as it made a strain on his wound.

Cagalli's eyes were so wide, she could barely feel them, and her legs were growing weak. Her breathing was ragged, and she was shaking in disbelief...in fear of what her biological father had said may be true.

"N-no," she stuttered, while the mist from her warmth of her mouth met with the still falling snow. "Y-you're lying. That can't be! YOU'RE LYING!" Cagalli screamed, her body panicking at the thought of her entire life being an experiment.

"No no, my little Cagalli, Daddy's telling you the truth," he replied with a sinister smirk.

Athrun was just as stunned as Cagalli, and supported her body, since he could see how this was all effecting her physically; he didn't want to think about what was going on in her head right now.

"But that's not it," Ulen started again, after coughing up some blood onto the snow below him, which was slowly turning more and more red, the crimson invading the ivory, metaphorically showing the news that Ulen was telling Cagalli's mind.

"After I left, I wasn't just going to give you up to your mother. I would always come along every now and again to threaten her, to try to force her to give you and Kira back, since you are both incomplete. But she wouldn't hear of it, and since the drugs had taken and left some affect on her, even after the pregnancy, she would just kill all of the assassins I sent," Ulen doubled over, as he coughed up more and more blood.

Her mother would sometimes be very late from work, so she would send her to go and stay with Kira and the Yamatos. Her mother would sometimes just send her to the Yamatos for a week two. Her mother would sometimes take a ridiculously long time doing the weekly shopping, or going out for a while. Is this why? Because she was too busy defending her children? Forcing herself to kill?

Cagalli let out a strangled cry. Everything made sense. And Ulen had chosen to help her mind put the peices together.

He stabled himself, then forced himself to continue. "Actually, you and Kira helped me a lot. I realized that I couldn't put all of these abilities into one person; and luckily enough, Via had twins," He smirked at Cagalli's shaking body, and utterly bewildered face, which was slowly but surely creasing in pain.

"You are meant to be the hand to hand combat attribute. Havn't you noticed already, how you fight merely with your bare hands effortlessy, and that no-one is ever a challenge to you? How you can weild weapons and become familiar with them in seconds? Or how you can calculate the movements of your opponents, taking them out from the inside as well as the outisde?"

Cagalli shook her head in horror, her mouth agape. She remembered when she had defeated Heine. She remembered defeating all those assassins. She remembered weilding Akemi Yasuo for the first time, as if it were her hundredth. She remembered her first day, when her and Athrun were shooting.

Athrun could see the flashbacks in her eyes, and he loathed himself, for all he could do was hold her close, and glare at Ulen.

"Kira," the man contiued, the blood trailing down his lip. "Would be the more strategical one. He would plan an attack from head to toe, and he can fight from a distance, backing you up. Havn't you seen it already? How flawless he is with mechanichs? Or, Athrun, how he can shoot like a pro with no training?"

Ulen chuckled, as Cagalli's body sank to the snowed floor, with Athrun colliding down next to her. Her back beant over, almost touching the snow infront of her, and her nails dug into a scalp and her gasps became more and more frequent, becoming louder and louder.

"Though, you have an unfair advantage. You were trained by that body guard of yours, so naturally, you will be better than your brother," Ulen continued, not caring that his own daught was mentally and physically breaking down. "That's why I started coming after you. Becuase you would be more useful than your brother."

"And what's funny is, I would never refer to you two in notes, as 'Kira and Cagalli, my children'. I would refer to you as, S.U. Fighter 5181, and Kira as S.U. Fighter 5182. You," he paused, lifting his head up to Cagalli who was letting out scream after scream, not coping with the news, and Athrun trying to calm her, holding her as close physically possible.

"You are my creations."

Cagalli let out a cry, and Athrun hugged her tighter, the tears in his eyes for her releasing themselves across his face.

"S.U. Fighter, means Superior, Ultimate Fighter, and the rest is your date of birth, and since you were first born, you are 518_1_, and since Kira was born second, he is 518_2_."He said, still ignoring Cagalli's cries; her incoheret pleas to make him stop.

"And, sadly your mother died in the process," he added, only slightly rueful. "I tried to come and get you myself one day, but it ended up in me killing her, since she was such a pest," he said thoughtfully, looking up to where the snow fell. "Too bad, really. I actually kind of 'loved' her. Oh well."

The bang of a shot was heard again, and Ulen cried out in the seering pain, clutching his stomach. He looked up to see Athrun, still on his knees, clutching a quivering Cagalli, who was obviously breaking down. Athrun's face was twisted in hate and disgust, and the tears cascading down his face was more evident than the spilling of Ulen's blood from his stomach.

"Leave. _Now._" Athrun threatened menacingly, and for a second Ulen was genuinly terrified, before snapping back to reality.

"Fine," Ulen agreed, the grin on his face wider than ever. "But remember Cagalli," he added, looking into Cagalli's tear glazed wide eyes as they lifted themselves to meet his.

"_You _are the reason for your mother's death." And men in black suits fell from trees, taking Ulen and his bloodied body.

His words echoed in Cagalli's mind. It was her. She was the reason. Her mother died protecting _her. _After everything her mother had put herself through, she died because of _her_. All those years of hating her father, should've been spent on herself. The bloodied, smiling face of her mother, the last glimpse of her, was imprinted in Cagalli's mind._  
_

And Cagalli's scream of despair echoed through the snow, that still fell, creating a penetrable white sheild, to the joined teenage figures below.

* * *

...I hope that wasn't too sudden; I was hoping that as you all remembered previous chapters, it would make more sense to you...did it? Sorry if it didn't...and by the way, S.U. Fighters are diferent from Coordinators; they just focus on figthing attributes, unlike Coordinators, which is just trying to enhance everything...sorry if it comes off in any other way.

Please reveiw, and thanks for reading!

- Yin


	17. Chapter 17

Heellloooo everyone...so, Chapter 14. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the support...please, keep reveiwing! Thank you all so much. :)

- Yin

Diclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY.

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

**Questioning Humanity**

Cagalli's body plummeted down to the thick snow on the ground, unconsious; but thankfully, Athrun caught her swiftly, easily, after laying out his scarf onto her body, in some attempts to warm her. The tears were still rushing from her closed eyelids, and her body was so limp and cold, that Athrun could barely feel it. The snow continued to drop gently onto her now calm face, and Athrun's brow creased.

"Shit," he muttered, picking Cagalli up, bridal style. "She's passed out from shock."

He looked over to where Ulen had been standing, and the blood that streaked the snow. He glared, and if Cagalli hadn't been in his arms, he knew that he would be clenching his fists until they bled again. He looked at Cagalli, and his eyes softened in pain, and regret. She looked so lifeless, that it hurt him more than he expected, especially when he saw that her tears wouldn't cease.

Athrun began to walk to his dorm, all the while his eyes never leaving her. He thought about what Ulen had said; and Ultimate, Superior Fighter? It all made sense. How she was always flawless in almost anything. He let out a grunt of pain and anguish, as he remembered their conversation on fairytales.

**(Flashback)**

_"Then, can't I be like a hero instead? Or a dragon?" she asked excitedly._

_Athrun smiled toothily at her innocence, and Cagalli looked back down at her canvas, knowing that if she kept looking, she would end up blushing again._

_"Why dragons? They aren't the main characters. And they're usually evil, too." Athrun remarked._

_"But they're **so **cool! And they don't really have a choice on whether they want to be evil or not; they're a given a side, a role, and must play it. That's how stories always work."_

_"Care to elaborate on your theory?" Athrun asked, wanting to listen to what may being going on in that head of hers, anything to help him figure her out, which he still had yet to do._

_"Well," Cagalli started, mixing her first colour; midnight blue. "Let's take the princess for example. She was just a character that someone had drawn or imagined, but she wasn't given the choice of being helpless. She just is; for that was the way her creator intended her to be."_

"DANMIT!" He screamed, his knees falling to the snow, tears leaking out of his eyes. He looked at her again, quiet sobs escaping his mouth; for her. For everything that everybody had done to her, to everything she was forced to think. For everything she was expected to cope with, and did. Nonetheless, he continued to remember to their conversation.

**(Flashback)**

_Athrun stayed silent, wanting her to continue. He had never thought of this. _

_"The knight is the same; every character is. He is just there for the soul purpose of defeating the enemy, and rescuing the princess; nothing more. He doesn't have to like her, hell, he can hate her, but that doesn't stop him from playing the role he is meant to; saying the words he must."_

_"But, that means that no story has any genuine characters." Athrun said slowly, digesting her ideas._

_"Of course not. They are in-capable of that," Cagalli answered back, slowly inking in Athrun's hair in her picture. "Every character and role is conjured up by a creator. The ideas cannot make themselves. That's when true writing talent comes in; a person who can cover up that fact with the illusion that nothing is forced."_

_"But then, what if we are a story?" he said quietly, his eyes never leaving her. Cagalli stopped, and looked at him in the eye, before tearing herself away and continuing. "It's a possibility." She said, now mixing his skin colour._

_"Our lives could be forced and planned; not necessarily destiny itself, but be made by a creator. That creator, in this world, is referred to as God."_

But in this case, it wasn't God; it was someone even more sinister and sickening.

Her own damn _father._

**(Flashback)**

_"Though, you have an unfair advantage. You were trained by that body guard of yours, so naturally, you will be better than your brother," Ulen continued, not caring that his own daught was mentally and physically breaking down. "That's why I started coming after you. Becuase you would be more useful than your brother."_

_"And what's funny is, I would never refer to you two in notes, as 'Kira and Cagalli, my children'. I would refer to you as, S.U. Fighter 5181, and Kira as S.U. Fighter 5182. You," he paused, lifting his head up to Cagalli who was letting out scream after scream, not coping with the news, and Athrun trying to calm her, holding her as close physically possible._

_"You are my creations."_

More and more tears leaked out of his eyes, as back arched over, so he was crying to into her stomach; but not _for _her, _with_ her. She didn't deserve this. She truly didn't. But Athrun knew that sitting here and crying with her wouldn't change anything right now. _Just get her out of the cold,_ he thought, re-collecting himself, as he continued walking. _At least save her physically._

He looked at her unconcious body again, as the snow started to gather on it; even now, she looked beautiful.

_I hope that mentally, it isn't already too late for her._

_

* * *

_

Athrun had gotten her into his and Kira's dorm, lying her down on his bed, wanting her to get warm again. He hadn't even thought about what he was going to tell Kira, since he was a major part of all this too. But he quickly decided that Cagalli should be the one to tell him; he should at least hear this kind of news from someone who was already feeling it.

He layed knelt next to Cagalli, on the floor of his room, watching her. He knew that after she would regain her consiousness, there would be a lot of heartache in store for them both. He didn't want to think what may be in store for her; and he wondered _why. _

Why _her?_ Of all people; the most kindest, good hearted girl, who faught for true justice. Why was she the one who has to hurt the most, inside and out? What could she have possible done? He reached out, and stroked Cagalli's hair and cheek, hating himself for not being able to protect her enough; though he knew all of this was inevitable, and that just made him even more disgusted with himself.

_But, why are you acting like this with her?_ his mind questioned, as he continued caressing her face. _Why is it that you're so drawn to her? Thrive for her attention? Why is it, that after all of the girls you've met in your life, you have chosen her, and have chosen to protect and empathize with **her**?_

_What is it that you really feel for her?_

But before Athrun had time to think about it, Cagalli stirred, and her eyes snapped open, and her body shot up in shock. She was gasping again, as though she could barely breath. Her mind started to remember; everything. What she really was, whether it was human, that she had, when you get down to it, killed her own mother, how her entire life has been a whole lie.

Cagalli started to wail loudly in horror, her fingertips and nails digging into her scalp, almost drawing blood, until Athrun ran his hands through her hair also. He had gotten onto his bed, infront of Cagalli, his hands on top of hers, mixed in her golden hair. He rested his forehead onto hers, grabbing her attention, making her lift up her wide eyed, tear streaked face, and Athrun thought for a second on how long he could bare to see her like this.

But he forced himself to. For her.

"I'm here, Cagalli," he murmured, barely hearing his own words.

Cagalli's face still, inevitably, creased in pain, and she out a sob, as her head dropped. Now, she was bringing him into this, too. Though he tried to hide it, Cagalli could see the pain in his eyes. She knew he was hurting by just watching her; and if possible, she hated herself even more at that moment.

For Cagalli, tears never seemed to cease; even if her cries eventually did. She wasn't used to someone seeing her like this, being there for her and comfort her. Comfort was always something she denied from everybody, but when you are brought to such a helpless and powerless state as she was in, choices were un-heard of.

After a few hours, Cagalli had stopped screaming. But nothing positive followed. She just sat in Athrun's arms, while he soothed her back and contained his own tears; he needed to be strong for her. Even though Cagalli's vocals seemed to have cut themself off from her body, her tears didn't. They continued to fall and fall, and it was a sight Athrun didn't like seeing, but forced himself to.

Cagalli couldn't respond to Athrun's embraced; hell, she couldn't do anything. It was like she was frozen, with the perminent look of shock plastered onto her face, her body colder than it had ever been in her entire life, and Athrun noticed this.

Tears of greif and utter bewilderment dropped from her jaw, like a tap that would never fully shut itself. She managed to muster an apology to Athrun, because she knew she was a burden. She gathered up some strenngth, and lifted herself off him. She looked away from him, ashamed of herself. For crying, for showing weakness, for killing her mother, for living an oblivious lie, for questioning her humanity.

"I-I need to..." she trailed off in a whisper, her body now shaking uncontrollably. Athrun rested a warm hand on her cheek, lifting her face up to meet his. She found tranquility and comfort there, and she despised herself for it; for slowly but surely becoming dependent on Athrun Zala.

"I-I need to tell K-...Kira." she murmered, and Athrun nodded, understanding. He hooked an arm around her waist, and used his free hand to grip onto her opposite one; showing closeness may help her, even if only a little. He noticed how well her hip healed, and then closed him eyes, realizing. Obviously, it would heal fast; it was probably what the drugs she was given since birth, that sped up her healing.

But before Athrun lead her out of the room, he told her to wait in his living room for just a moment, as he went to talk to Lacus. Cagalli nodded obidiently, and sat down, staring into nothing, thinking about everthing. Seeing this, Athrun bit his lip in...some kind of pain, that he was now completly familiar with. He bent down, and softly, lightly, kissed the top of her head, staring into her eyes with a warm smile, before quickly leaving the room; the quicker he left, the quicker he would come back.

He called out Lacus from her own dorm, to talk to her, though thankfully, Kira wasn't suspicious. He had quickly told her about everything that had happened, from when they went their separate ways, to when he layed Cagalli down on his bed. Lacus clamped a hand over her mouth, covering her cry of despair, she leaked tears of fear...fear of how Kira would react. Nonetheless, she knew that why Athrun had told her this before hand; so that she could help Kira handle the news.

"I also don't think that Kira and Cagalli will want to see each other after Kira finds out," he said, hoping that Lacus wouldn't take it the wrong way. "I don't think they will want each other to see the other in the lowest of the low states...especially Cagalli."

Lacus understood, and pushed back tears in her eyes, as they both went back to their separate rooms.

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli walked slowly into her and Lacus's dorm, sitting silently on the sofa. Kira looked at them oddly, then his eyes filled with concern, when he saw the state of his sister. She wasn't looking at him, or anyone, just resting her hand under Athrun's allowing her to be held by him. Her body was still shaking uncontrollably, still not believing...any of this.

"Cagalli..?" Kira asked gently, scared of what had made his sister like this.

"K-Kira..." she said, just above a whisper. Athrun sucked in a breath, also scared about how Kira would react to this, and how Cagalli would progress with it. Though it seemed like she was healing, she wasn't. She was slowly getting worse and worse, breaking into more and more peices; and he knew that she knew this, and that she was trying to tell her dear brother, before the maybe the sanity itself was stripped from her own scarred mind.

He marvelled her. The lengths she would go for other people, despite everything that had happened to her was beyond Athrun. Did she even know the meaning of the word 'selfish'? And that was when he realized. Why the way he looked at her was always softer, why he would go to ridiculous lengths to protect her, and even the slightest form of affection or attention would send his mind realing.

He was falling in love with her.

And even though neither of them knew it, the exact same thing was happening to Cagalli. His hands were slowly prying hers off the guilt she was suffering, and that was more than any human being she had ever met in her life, had ever done for her. And even small things, like holding her hand, gazing at her for a second too long, carressing her hair or face, or even just _holding_ her. She now knew, after her senses or conscious would scream at her for all these weeks, she was now aware of it, maybe even scared of it.

She was falling love with him.

But she pushed this all away, because now wasn't the time, because she didn't want to fall in love with him, because she hated herself more, for doing stupid things like this, and because she was scared. Scared that he might love her back, and that she may sew a perminent burden to his already weakened shoulders. And she didn't care what she wanted. She would only care for what was best for him; for Athrun.

Cagalli shook her head timidly, pulling herself back from her thoughts, as reality slowly sank in again, and her body went numb. She looked Kira in the eyes, and closed them as more tears cascaded down her face, now much faster. "Kira..."she said again.

She looked to her and Athrun's conjoined hands, and her heart ached even more, because she knew she was unwillingly loosing it to the blue haired boy next to her. But she shouldn't think of this now. Not now. And everything hit her again, and the swirl of emotions over whelmed the very tears in her eyes, as they continued to fall.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Damn...if you guys think THIS is bad, then you'll probably die in the next chapter...anyway, thanks for reading; please please reveiw! :) I hoped you liked it guys...

- Yin


	18. Chapter 18

Hellooo...you amazing people! Did you see? Did ya? 90 reveiws! That's like...almost 100! And for this tiny little story...:) It means soooooo much to me! Thank you!

So, here is chapter 14...some angst coming up...I'm not gonna ask you to try to not let it get to you, because if it doesn't, that would mean I'm a crap writer :( I hope you enjoy this! Please reveiw! And thank you all sooo sooo sooo sooooooo much for all the support you've been giving me! :) :) You all make me so happy! ^_^

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

'**The Attribute Of The Strong'**

Inevitably, Kira's emotions were dragged out to match Cagalli's. Her was also placed into a screaming state, but thankfully, Lacus was guiding him through this all. Athrun turned to look at Cagalli, and her own face was turned away from Kira. She couldn't bare to look at him. Though, their destinies of being S.U. Fighters were inevitable, her mother's death wasn't. And she was the one who took that away from both of them.

Tears continued to fall down her face, like crystels racing each other, and she mumbled some incoheret words to Athrun, wanting to leave as soon as possible. He understood immediately, at shot a glance at a teary-eyed Lacus, who nodded.

They both went back into Athrun and Kira's dorm, gently shutting the door behind them. Cagalli, though, stayed at the door, holding onto the door handle, staring at nothing. Metaphorically, this was like the door she had closed on her mother, when she would be totally oblivious to what she was really doing when she came back late from 'meetings' and 'grocey shopping'. She was fighting, killing. To protect her.

And there were times, she would remember, when she would ask Cagalli whether she wanted to go live with Kira and the Yamatos, but Cagalli wouldn't hear of it. She would always say that her place was by her mother's side, and her mother would then smile, and drop the subject. Cagalli leant her head on the door, for being so stupid as to understand the bigger picture.

It was also a door, that Ulen had never opened to his wife or two children; the three people in the world he supposedly loved. How her and Kira never had a real father, and the ones that they did come to have, wouldn't even tell them the purpose for their birth; the true reason for why their mother had lost her life.

And, it was also the door, where happiness lied on the other side; the happiness that was un-attainable for Cagalli Hibiki. Her life is designed for war, for fighting, killing, being a murderer. Happiness was never an option, she knew now. And all these years, she was mistaking happiness for being completly and utterly oblivious.

Cagalli's body sank to the floor, shaking in fear of what she was, what she would become, who she was, who to trust, guilt in harming everybody she cared about, without even realizing, sadness of having everything she couldn't, displayed out in front of her, but never being able to even touch it. It was never meant to be that way. It was never even an _option_, and that's what got to her most.

Tears dripped from her nose and cheeks, as she faced the floor, quivering. She brought her hands up, and looked at them. The blood running through her veins, whose blood it was, the miniscuel particles that ran with it, of the drugs that made her who she was. The person she didn't know anymore. And that was true fear; not even knowing yourself.

Questioning your very own humanity.

"Wh-what am I?" She whispered, to no-one in particular.

Was she human anymore? Was she...ever? Every award, certificate, medal, prize or praise that she had ever recieved, was a lie. It wasn't Cagalli Hibiki acheiving those things; it was S.U. Fighter 5181. Was there even such a person in her; was there ever a Cagalli Hibiki?

Hibiki? Her father's daughter. Her mother's daughter. Her brother's sister. Her father's creation. Attha. The daughter of Uzumi.

Gentle, soft and strong hands covered her own; like the sheer heat of magma, meeting the intense cold of liquid nitrogen. Cagalli's face lifted slowly, as did Athruns, though his face contained a geniune smile, his comforting emerald eyes gently pulling Cagalli into a vortex of smeared greens. He then looked down at his and Cagalli's hands, making their palms meet.

"You're Cagalli." he said simply, gently.

No surname, no explanation, not detail. Just 'Cagalli'. And to him, that was it. No more was needed. His comforting and gentle emerald gaze penetrated deep into her fearful amber one. He held her numbingly cold hands, silently hoping that this was the worst that Cagalli would get, and that this touch alone wuld solve everything.

It didn't.

* * *

The next couple of days, Cagalli seemed to be loosing more and more of herself; and Athrun could see this better than anyone. It was obvious that Kira and Cagalli didn't want to see each other, each for the same, yet different reasons. Cagalli felt as though she had let Kira down, and taken their mother from them, and Kira felt as though he was an un-fit brother, and the he could never successfully protect Cagalli; his own sister.

The two had then reverted to staying in the opposites room; Cagalli and Athrun in Kira and Athrun's dorm, and Kira and Lacus is Cagalli and Lacus's dorm. As the hours went by, Athrun was becoming more and more worried about Cagalli. She wasn't eating, and didn't say anything for hours on end. Her tears would never stop falling, no matter how many times he had pushed them away with his own shaking hands.

All Athrun could do was hold her. That was it. And even then, it seemed like nothing was there. She stare, and cry and cry, and it tore is heart painfully just watching her. Everything Cagalli had come to believe and love was a lie. Her mother was dead because of _her_. Her life was made souly for the purpose of killing other people; being a weapon, a machine. Why? Why did this have to happen?

Cagalli let her head sink to her knees, tired of this. Tired of living like this. Just for one day, she wanted to forget. She wanted to be anyone but her. And the more she thought these things, the more she despised herself. There was no way out. Her life was always meant to be like this, whether she wants it to be or not. Why hope? Why dream for something that will never happen? Why waste her time wishing for something that was never hers in the first place?

Athrun's eyes twisted in sorrow as he watched her; day after night. He didn't know which was worse. The day, where clouded whitness of snow would help numb her emotions to nothing, or the night, where the moon would soothe her body into letting out everything and anything that had been kept shut into her body.

The first night when Cagalli stayed in Athrun and Kira's dorm, came as almost a surprise to him; the worst surprise that was ever given to him. He had made Cagalli sleep in his room, while he had slept on the sofa that night, but something would always tell him that something was wrong with her, even though they were only a door apart.

After hours of it plaguing his mind, he went to check up on her, to find hunched up against the wall, sobbing into her knees, trying to make herself quiet enough to now wake him. Athrun bit his lip, as another gash ripped through his heart at the sight of her limp body, shaking as she tried to control her sobs of anguish and hurt.

He had picked her off the ground, and led her to his bed, where he lied down with her; knowing that if he left again, she would allow herself be pulled by the emotions that would never let her rest. He watched her face, as tears continued to fall from her eyes. He stroked her face and hair for hours on end, when she had finally grown too tired, and cried herself to sleep.

He watched Cagalli's sleeping face, and noticed the tears that were still cascading down her hers, even as she slept. He rested his chin on her head as he held her, and tears of his own greif from watching her through all this, fell after hours of being sealed away.

Cagalli Hibiki had taught him that night, that you don't need to be awake to cry.

Even after he was sure she was asleep, and allowed himself to drift of, he would awaken every few hours, to find her leaning back against that wall, in the same position over and over; and that was their routine for the nights. He would find her there, in that position, and he would soothe her before pulling her back to bed again, while he watched her cry herself to sleep, over and over.

Their day rountine would be filled with nothing; and too many tears of greif to count. All the while, Athrun would think_ why_. Why out of all people, it had to be the most pure hearted and kindest of girls. The girl who had done nothing to no-one. The girl who had stolen his heart.

He tried to make her eat, for she hadn't for just over two days now. But she would refuse everytime, shaking her head, turning away from him. And everytime, he would give in, after pleading with her, but receiving no response than a sob of guilt. How could he force her after that? Athrun then would just pull her into an embrace that never ceased, a touch that would never die.

Much like his love for her.

* * *

After Cagalli's fourth day of no food, Athrun was almost at breaking point. He was hurting just as much as she was, and he loathed himself for not being stronger for her. He watched he for a second, after she refused food, before letting out a cry of anguish, slamming his fists down on the kitchen counter.

Cagalli gasped, and her face displayed surprise; her first sign of emotion in days now. Tears leaked and leaked out of Athrun's eyes, and he swallowed, before kneeling down next to Cagalli while she sat at a kitchen stool; her heart breaking even more, seeing the man she loved like this.

Athrun rested his hands on her knees, and he looked up at her straight in the eye with his tear-glazed ones.

"C-Cagalli..." he murmured, surpressing a sob of desperation. "Please, Cagalli. I can't bare seeing you like this. Please, for me, just eat; eat _something_. PLEASE!" The crack in his voice was too obvious to her, and she nodded, her face creasing at what she had made Athrun feel; what she had made him become.

He fed her spoon fulls of her porridge, both of them releasing enough tears so that the carpet was soaked. Cagalli such intense guilt, that she let out a loud sob as she finished her last spponful from Athrun. She was hurting _him_ now, too. Why did she always hurt everyone? Why did it have to be him, who she was hurting; who she loved.

She jumped onto Athrun's kneeling figure in a hug on the floor, crying loudly. And he too joined her, gripping her waist and back like this was the last time he would see her, much like she gripped his neck, and buried her face in his shoulder in hurt. And they were right.

They were all each other had.

* * *

Damn...tears in my eyes. So, did you guys cry? :P Hehe, don't worry, I know I'm not good enough to get people to cry over my stories...hell, I'm only 13! :) Maybe someday, though. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for all the support! Please reveiw! ^_^

- Yin


	19. Chapter 19

Hiii people! Thaaaaaank you! Everybody for all the support on this story! I hope you're all enjoying it...so, here is chapter 16 for you! ^_^ Hope you like it! Hehe, I know that the last chapter was a little...intense :) Thanks for coping, though. I don't want to give away anything, but it's not gonna get much better...please review!

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Chapter 16**

'**Unforgivable'**

It was already Tuesday; a bit into their week of half term, and looked that since the snow was so heavy, school was cancelled for yet another week. Cagalli, on the other hand, was slowly but surely healing. Though it was barely noticeable, she was getting better, Athrun could see this clearer than anyone.

Though she would still cry, she would talk. And that made Athrun almost jump for joy; it was the hardest for him to watch her suffer, when he didn't know what was going on inside her head, but now, even though they were only a couple of sentences, it was better for both of them.

It was now just after breakfast, and Cagalli and Athrun sat at that same old window pane; Cagalli staring outside at the ever-falling snow, and Athrun staring at her. He waited for some speech from her, anything. He wanted to hear her voice again; he missed it. He missed her smile.

"He said I was in-complete," Cagalli said immediately, as if reading his mind, her attention still outside. "Since my mother had made my father leave about two thirds of the way through her pregnancy, me and Kira were only built up to half as strong."

Athrun watched her, her cold eyes that surveyed the world outside, as if seeing it for the first time, and seeing it for the hundredth. He watched as she lifted her hand again, and looked at it, seeing the millions of things he couldn't; because to him, she would always be just Cagalli.

"Makes me wonder," she murmured, clenching and unclenching her hand weakly. "What could I have been?"

Her words seemed to echo through the dorm, and Athrun too, thought about what she could've been. If the whole dosage of drugs were given to Cagalli and Kira, they would have no emotion what so ever, thus, no personality. They would be the fastest, the strongest, un-beatable. The best of the best. The closest thing that you could get to a God.

But, they would also be machines; forced to take orders from people, never having the option to think. They would respected, yes, but only as creations of their father, of fear that they might harm someone who didn't.

"You wouldn't have been Cagalli," he said firmly, taking her hand. "You would've been S.U. Fighter 5181."

Cagalli looked at him questioningly, before closing her eyes, and turning back to the window next to her. "And thankfully, I had a mother to save me from that life. She saved me and Kira, from becoming S.U. Fighters,". Snow fell oh so gently, as if tickling the surface of the earth as it landed; portraying a world to delicate to fathom.

"Yet, I still killed her."

"_No_." Athrun stated firmly, immediately, not even bothering to let her words sink into his mind. "You didn't kill her, Cagalli. Your father did. She died so that her children could have a happy life; don't beat yourself up over her death. She wouldn't have wanted it that way, and you know it."

Cagalli looked at him; and that was all. She just looked at it him with nothing in her amber eyes. She turned back to the window and sighed, looking down from it, now onto her lap. "I understand what you mean, Athrun. I really do," She touched the red stone on her collar bone, closing her eyes before continuing. "But there is a part of me that will never fully be able to forgive myself."

The two held an intense stare, and Athrun faught the urge to confess his love to her, to kiss her. He knew, that if he had tried to tell Cagalli, she would think that he was only saying such things because she was vulnerable, and he didn't want that. He wanted her to know that he loved her for her, and her only, not because of the circumstances.

Ironically, Cagalli thought the same thing; she knew that if she would suddenly blurt out all that she felt for him, it would come off as a spur-of-the-moment thing. And of course, just like Athrun, she didn't want him to think that she just wanted comfort and affection; even though, he was already un-intentionally giving it to her.

"Tell me about _your_ mother," Cagalli said suddenly, catching Athrun off guard. But he just smiled at her, more than happy to tell her. "Well, she's the best mother you could ever ask for; she's was always kind, always, even when she lost her temper. An amazing cook, since I had to work out double time when I was still living with her, since I a always ate so much. It's weird, because as I grew up, she would adjust with me; when I was a moody teenager, she would just laugh, or play along too, so that we would both end up laughing. When I was a child, she would constantly play childish games with me. It was weird, because at the time, we were all each other had, since my father would at work all the time," he paused, taking a breath, then looking up to find Cagalli looking interested; for the first time in days.

"And she makes the best chicken stew; damn Cagalli, you should really try it. It's _so_ good! I don't know what she puts in that stuff...but it makes me want more and more! Even when I'm full, I'll just take another serving because it's _that _good!"

He looked up to find Cagalli giggling girlishly, at his rant on his mothers amazing chicken soup; and his heart soared. She was laughing! Her lips curving into a childish grin, as her knuckles met her lips like they always did when she giggles. Her cold eyes sparked, re-igniting the fire within them; and he couldn't help but pull her into a hug.

"Actually, I almost forgot," he said into her hair. "My mother is coming here soon, to visit me. It'd be great if you could meet her, Cagalli! I'm sure you two would get along great!" he exclaimed, momentarily excited at the thought of more chicken soup. Cagalli smiled into his neck; he made it too easy to love him.

"I'd love to meet her," she said, pulling back to look into the eyes she couldn't get enough of. "Does she have any baby pictures of you? It's all the more reason to meet her!" she teased, though it was slightly weak, since she was still healing on the inside.

Athrun paled slightly, then looked away with the faintest of blushes creeping up onto his cheeks. "A-actually, she does. She keeps a whole load of them in her purse," he smiled at the thought of his mother again. "But you don't even need to ask; she'll show you whether you want to or not. Ask the guys, they know all about it." Cagalli giggled again, sending another surge of happiness through Athrun's heart, and he sighed inwardly at himself.

He was really head over heals, wasn't he?

* * *

The day went on better than usual, Athrun rewarded every now and again with a weak laugh from Cagalli; it was a start. Certainly much better than no laugh at all. They made lunch together, and ate too, talking throughout. Things were getting back to normal.

"So, Athrun," Cagalli started, glancing at the blue haired boy next to her. "What are your plans for life?"

Athrun raised a perfect eyebrow, wondering where she would come up with this stuff. "Well, I want to be doctor, like you, actually. I was planning to to then specialize in cardiology. Since University is such a long time, I was hoping to find a girlfriend, and then marry her straight after Uni, and have as many kids as possible." he said sweetly.

Cagalli laughed, her laugh ringing through Athrun's ears, as he too chuckled. "That sounds just like a girls life plan!" Cagalli said, and Athrun blushed, though he kept the smile on his face. "So, what about you, princess? What's you plan?"

Cagalli smiled, almost melting under his gaze, then quickly gaining control of herself, before starting. "Well, there's the dream of what I want to happen, and there's real life," she said. "Which do you want to hear?"

Athrun grinned boyishly at her her, telling her the answer just through his emerald eye contact. "Both it is, then," Cagalli said, crossing her legs on the sofa her and Athrun were sitting on. She didn't dare look at him, because she was a bit tired of blushing, so she decided to just stare at her hands instead.

"Well, it's like yours, really: I want to go to university and become a doctor, then specialize in pathology, hopefully pick up a boyfriend on the way, marry him, and have the five kids I've always wanted," she said. She then sighed, looking at him for only a second, before her eyes darted back to her fumbling hands.

"But, what I really think is going to happen, is that I'll go to university, become a doctor, specialize in pathology, maybe spend a year on travel, but that's it." she said a little tonelessly, looking up at Athrun.

"Then, why don't you think you'll get married and have kids?" Athrun questioned, pushing a strand of hair behind her face, since he couldn't see her face. Cagalli looked at him, and they held each others stare for a while. Damn. They sure do that a lot.

"I just don't think I'm 'girlfriend' material," she said, slightly ashamed, because it was true. "Besides, you and I both know that I have a very...different life. I don't want to bring someone that I care about into that life."

"Cagalli, trust me, if this guy loves you enough, he'll force his way in," he assured her, knowing in his mind that he was replacing the image of another guy with with Cagalli, with him instead. "And you'd make a great girlfriend! Any guy would be lucky to have you!"

Cagalli scoffed and gave him a look. "No, Athrun. They _really_ wouldn't."

"Yes, they would! I don't lie!"

"Okay then, lets list some of my amazing 'girlfriend' qualities: I don't like any physical contact of any sort, I beat guys up if they come within my personal space, I don't cook, I don't clean, I do _not_ cuddle, I have a temper, I hate dresses, skirts and make up, and I never have, nor will I, ever flirt as long as their is a single breath in my body," she finished, watching Athrun as she chuckled at her. "Take your pick."

"Yeah, well...for some guys that can be really...endearing?" he tried, trying to cover up that he was only talking about himself successfully but Cagalli just gave him a look.

"Well, it's easy, coming from you," she said. "You're like _the_ perfect guy for every girl; hell, you have a whole freakin' Fanclub!"She sighed, slightly jealous.

Athrun grinned at her, and tugged on her wrist so they were enclosed in a hug. Again.

"But you're also forgetting, that you're beautiful, smart, headstrong, funny, courageous, kind and many other things," he murmured into her ear. Cagalli smiled at him. He didn't have to say these things, and he didn't have to be there for her. He just was. He wanted to. Her smile softened even more, as she pulled away from him, smiling into his eyes.

"Thank you, Athrun," she said slowly. She leant up, and kissed him softly on the cheek, lingering for a second too long, before pulling away to find his cheeks as red as hers. "For everything." she finished, and silence was oddly comfortable, until the phone rang.

They both snapped out of their trance, and Cagalli got up to answer the phone. "Moshi moshi?" she asked. Athrun watched her, and his eyes tightened in worry, as after a minute or two, her face paled, and the phone in her hand dropped to the floor.

He raced over to her, cradling her body, her face twisted in shock. "What's wrong, Cagalli?" he asked, picking the phone up, but not talking to the the man on the other line. Cagalli clamped a hand over her mouth, quietening a strangled cry. Her body shook in Athrun's arms, and he feared the words that were about to come out of her mouth. Tears started to leak out of her eyes, coming faster and faster with every passing moment.

"My father, Uzumi..." she said in a stuttered whisper. "H-he's dead."

Athrun's eyes widened, and his mouth fell agape. "B-but, how...why..." he stuttered, holding Cagalli close.

"A-apparently, he was coming over here for a surprise visit, but the plane he was coming in was ambushed, and evidently, was blown up by its attackers..." she murmured, and she hoped that what she was thinking wouldn't happen, but it did.

"W-WHAT?" Athrun cried, gripping Cagalli in fear, then pressing the phone to his ear. "WHERE IS LENORE ZALA?"

There was a pause, and the phone dropped again with a clatter.

* * *

Wow...I sure like cliffys :) I hope you enjoyed it, my lovely people! ^_^ Please stay tuned, and reveiw!

- Yin


	20. Chapter 20

Hows it going, guys? ^_^ Here's chapter 17 for you. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for everything; nice to know that people are actually reading stories from a stupid person like me..:) Thank you. Please review. This a bit of a song chapter, sorry if you don't like them.

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

'**The Flame'**

The heart.

It has many shapes and forms, many meanings and expressions. Everyone has one. We all start off with one. Some of us break them, others loose them, a few mistreat them, a couple block them off from themselves entirely. In that sense, we can all do what we want to with our hearts. Our physical hearts, our emotional hearts.

But those things happen through willingness. We are aware of what we do to our hearts, yet we still do it; the reasons differ. But, then something called Life comes along. Life plays, toys, manipulates and, evidently, hurts your heart. You can't stop it. You have no control. Life has everything against you, but you have nothing against it. Life is cruel. Life is sin. Life is luck.

Life is sheer chance.

Life and the heart do not mix. Yet, they are drawn to each other. They will eventually find each other. This age varies for most people; some at 15, some at 30. Some, maybe even, on their deathbed, their last second. Some, at the young age of 10, maybe less. But Life and the heart will meet. It is certain; compulsory.

It is absolute.

Cagalli picked this up, as her own heart melted away into nothing; she didn't know whether it was at the sight of the one person that she loved most in this godforsaken world, sob into her neck and scream in pain, or whether it was at the fact, that eventually, it would all be taken from her, just like Uzumi and her mother was. Maybe not now, but it would. One day. She was sure of it.

It too, was absolute.

Her mother. Gone. Her father. Never there. Her adopted father. Gone, in a lie she never got to confront him about. Kira. The last thread, before he too leaves her. Athrun. Her everything. Who was suffering right now, on her lifeless body.

She silently soothed his sobs, as he cried and cried. Stroking his hair, face and shuddering back. She didn't whisper comforting words into his ear; how could she? Why tell him that everything would be okay, when it would be far from it? Cagalli Hibiki never lied. Neither did Cagalli Yula Attha. Did S.U. Fighter 5181 lie? Probably not. Whatever it was, it seemed...blunt; much like her real self. Her _real _self.

And who exactly was that? _What_ was it?

She was brought back to reality by a strangled cry from Athrun. She hugged him tighter, resting her head on his. As much as she hated it, she was wishing now. She was wishing she didn't live him, so it would put her out of this agonizing pain she felt while watching him. She wished her mother was alive. She would always know what to do. She wished that Athrun hated her, so that she couldn't hurt him anymore. She wished a lot of things.

She hated wishing.

Athrun now was reduced to shudders, his hiccuping body clinging to hers, finding comfort in her; much like she found in him. Tears dripped down her face, though she couldn't feel them. Did she ever want to in the first place?

She culd sense Athrun was tired, scared. Losing a mother is one of the most un-speakable and painful thing that anyone could ever go through. And she understood this. Hell, she watched her mother die on her own kitchen floor.

Cagalli soothed him, leading him into his bedroom, knowing he needed rest from those hours of greif. She layed beside him, trying to block out the vision of his handsome, innocent face creasing in sorrow. She pressed her forehead to his while he cried, and began to sing to him the lullaby her mother always sang. Anything to soothe him, to minimize his pain.

She sang quietly, yet comfortingly, because she too was unsure what this song was trying to tell her.

_Doushite kimi wa chiisa na te de, _

(Why do you with your small hands,)

_Dareka no tame dake janai miushinawanaide, _

(Try to carry all these wounds on your back?)

_Doushite boku wa maiyoinagara, _

(Why am I, while hesiating,)

_Nigedasu koto dekinai darou, _

(Unable to escape?)

_Nozomu no wa hikari sasu hi wo hi wo,_

(What I hope for is the sun, the sun to light the way,)

_Find the way, _

_Kagayaku sora uchuu ni te wa tonokanakutemo,_

(Though in this glowing cosmos, our hands cannot quite reach,)

_Hibiku ai dake tayori ni, _

(We depend on only our resounding love,)

_Susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara, _

(Because at the end of the path we've traveled, we'll find the light,)

_We'll find the way._

Cagalli finished, and felt Athrun's heart beat steady, and cursed herself. Tears blurred her vision, and they dropped from eyes like tiny stones, trailing down her face. The irony of her mother singing this to her when she was young was too bitter to not scowl at. Her mother. Her father. Dead. And it was another hit in the face, the thought that she could never hear their voices, see their faces again.

Why promise someone, that we will find a light, when you yourself cannot see it?

* * *

Cagalli was then when Athrun awoke. She was there when he went to sleep. She was there when he was at his absolute worst. His mother, his beloved mother, was dead. And it was so sudden. He would never go home to his smiling mothers face. He would never have another conversation with her. His mother was gone. And it was too blunt to ignore.

Athrun's head was rested on Cagalli's shoulder, facing her neck. His mind was blank, and he didn't know why. But he accepted it; maybe even welcomed it. He felt Cagalli sway as she held him, and it was so faint, he thought he was hallucinating. It was soothing, calm, and almost sweet, until he saw the tears that descended.

He looked up, and Cagalli was smiling sadly, tears falling from her closed eyes, and he felt like slapping himself then and there. She was grieving, too. Her last parent was lost; Ulen was too inhuman to be thought of as a father figure, and did not count. Cagalli hummed that familiar tuned, as she remembered. Her father, her mother. And she used a smile to mask the scream that ached to come out of her.

Athrun let his eyes close in guilt, before pressing his cheek to hers, tears on tears, mixing, mingling, as they swayed together, and they remembered. Their mothers. Fathers. Everything that once was, with a small smile fixated on their faces. They were smiling for them, one last time.

And while they thought of them, it was more than obvious who the killer was. It was more than obvious what he was planning. They were broken, as they swayed slower and slower, and they knew that Ulen had achieved what he wanted. He had broken them, by taking away their family. He had succeeded, though their ashes of their hearts started to gather, and start the long and hard task of piecing itself together.

Would they have to kill him? Were they to avenge their parents' death? Or were they to give in to him?

They didn't know. And they didn't have to think about that now. They were just two 16 years old kids at that moment, holding on to whatever they had left, and smile for the people who were already deceased. Two 16 year olds holding onto what they had left, however little that was. And crying seemed automatic, tears, countless.

Humming that familiar lullaby.

* * *

Y'okay, Chapter 17 is DONE. Don't worry, stuff will start to pick up from here...I'm very sorry if I am boring you all! ^_^ Thank you for all the support, I know I keep on saying that, but Im just sooooo happy and grateful for it! Thank you! Please review!

- Yin


	21. Chapter 21

Yo! S'up-ing? Okay...that does NOT suit me. I'll go back to formal 'hello's next chapter - I was just trying it out. I know what you're thinking. "Epic fail, Yin!" Well, shhh! 'cause here's chapter 18! ^_^ Thank you for the support, please review!

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY (Or 'Find The Way' from last chapter' I forgot to put the disclaimer for that...)

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

'**A Strategy'**

It was now Friday; 3 days after Uzumi Nara Attha and Lenore Zala's death. Cagalli had just gotten off the phone with Kisaka, who was telling her they all needed to talk immediatly. It was so blatantly obvious, that Ulen was the killer, and obviously, something needed to be done. He had started to take more innocent lives, and that was unforgivable.

True, Athrun and Cagalli were still greiving, but at least now, it was together; that, at least, sped up the process. But, their state of their feelings were regardless, now; at least to Cagalli. She didn't care what she felt, but of course, she would be there for Athrun. But she was restless, anxious. Ulen had gone as far as hijacking a plane, and killing exactly 53 people when he had blown it up, along with his own followers.

53 people were dead. For no apparent reason, only to prove a point. And she was the cause. The guilt would slowly eat at her. Athrun could see this, and tried everything he could, all that he was able to at the time, to help her try to forget, though most of it went in vain.

After the shaky silence grasped the two within the dorm they had never in a week. Athrun suggested a walk, and Cagalli agreed immediatly, smiling as he was. They began to walk through the snow, the only sounds there being the thick whiteness crunching underneath their feet.

Cagalli squirmed beside him, racking every part of her brain to come up with something. But after a full 5 minutes of thinking, she had come to the conclusion that starting a conversation with, _So, my insane biological father took one of the most important things in the world away from us. Snow's nice, eh?_

Cagalli sighed at herself, running a hand through her hair in frustration. She stole a glance at Athrun, who was staring at the snowy floor as they walked, also thinking. She blew out steam into the air, her patience wearing thing, and she eventually stopped dead, snapping.

"Look, I'm sorry!" She yelled, making Athrun's head snap to her in surprise. She licked her lips, slightly nervous. "It's my fault that your mother is dead, and Athrun, I am so un-believably, completely, utterly, tremendously sorry for it. I cannot bare living with myself, and I know that-" she let out a yelp, as she was pulled into a tight hug, which she almost suffocated from. Almost.

They s_her_econd think this was your fault. This is _his_ doings, not yours. Don't you _ever_ think that you have to take responsibilities for his shit. You are your own. You're...Cagalli. _My _Cagalli," he said, and Cagalli stiffened in...happiness.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, almost laughing at the tears in her eyes. He didn't care. When he looked at her, he didn't see any ties to her biological father at all. He didn't see Cagalli Hibiki. He didn't see Cagalli Yula Attha. He didn't see S.U. Fighter 5181. He saw Cagalli. His Cagalli.

_Wait, _she thought, pulling back slightly. **_His_**_ Cagalli?_

"Cagalli," he murmured, pulling back fully to see her confused eyes. "I...I think I can safely say that my feelings for you are beyond friendship. _Way_ beyond friendship...for quite a while now." he said softly, yet firmly, gazing into her eyes.

The Athruns in his mind whooped and cheered, popping party poppers. He said it! After all this time, he actually said it! He didn't bother fighting the smile that was growing bigger and bigger on his face, making him look as handsome as ever.

Cagalli was dumb struck. He liked her _back_? This...never happened to her before. Sure, boys have crushed on her and told her, like Nicol, but she had never liked one _back_ before. She paused, her thoughts and her mind going blank for a second. Was this real? Was he really asking _her_, Cagalli, the girl with THE MOST messed up family background imaginable, to be his...girlfriend? The perfect, amazing Athrun Zala? So naturally, Cagalli couldn't stop the following from escaping her mouth, in a rather loud, dorkish way.

"HUH?"

She mentally slapped herself. _Yeah, that's it Cagalli. He confesses his feelings, and you say "HUH?". Great. Perfect response._ She quickly stuttered, embarrassed at herself, her cheeks flaming, and Athrun just...stared. What exactly do you say to a, "Huh?" ?.

"Wh-what I mean is," Cagalli recovered quickly, her cheeks so hot, she wanted to bury her face in the snow. "I love you too."

_NO! _Her mind screamed at her. _HE SAID NOTHING ABOUT LOVE YET! NOW YOU'RE GONNA SCARE HIM AWAY! RECOVER! RECOVER! SAY SOMETHING! _

_"_I didn't mean that!" she said quickly, but then thought for a moment. "Well, actually, I _do._"

_YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S NOT RECOVERING! NOW YOU'RE JUST CONFIRMING IT!_

"NO!" Cagalli screamed, feeling like her face would explode from heat. "I mean, yes! I love you! NO!" She screamed desperately, realizing her mistake yet again. She looked at Athrun, who looked so utterly confused, and amused at the same time, that she was scared that her head would go rocketing off to the moon from the intense burning on her cheeks.

"Oh shut up Cagalli!" she screamed to herself, then groaned as she realized she had said it out loud. She covered her face with her hands, mortified. What was wrong with her? All she had to say was that she felt the same way. _That was it._ Yet, she made a complete fool out of herself, something she was not used to.

She took a deep breath, and turned to Athrun, trying to start over. But she seethed with anger at the sight of him. His face was slightly red, and he bit his lip trying his hardest to stifle the enormous laughter that was dying to come out of his clenched body. He was laughing at her! And suddenly, she got aggressive.

She punched Athrun on the shoulder, making him yelp, before continuing to yell. "HEY! DON'T LAUGH WHEN I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU! KEEP A STRAIGHT FACE AT LEAST, WOULD YA?" she yelled as she ordered, which went in vain, as Athrun burst, letting out a loud snort as he proceeded to fall into fits of hysterical laughter.

Cagalli chuckled also, since his laugh had always been contagious. She scratched the back of her head, the blush on her cheeks refusing to leave her. She took a deep breath, and looked at Athrun again, now very determined to _get this right._ She was thrown off slightly, as she watched him fight to contain his grin, making him look like an absolute idiot. She bursted into fits of giggles again, as did he, then tried to straighten up. She could do this! She was Cagalli! Cagalli can do anything!

"Okay, Athrun," She said robotically. She picked her words carefully this time, _before_ saying them. "I. Like. You. As. Well." she said in a mechanical voice, to make sure that she got it right. She then sighed happily, pleased with herself! She did it! She told Athrun she liked him! A proud and happy smile erupted on her still blushing face, as Athrun closed the gap between them in another hug.

He chuckled at her; she can kill people without blinking, she can calculate maths equations like she was a super computor and she faught like a proffesional, yet found it difficult to tell a guy she had known for months that she liked him. He smiled, and his love for her swelled, when he picked up she loved him also.

"It's okay," he murmured in her ear. "I love you too." Athrun slowly, and gently, lent down to kiss her, innocently, sweetly.

The closeness and contact made both of them feel...excited? Giddy? Warm, maybe? It was probably a combination of all three, as they stood there, kissing in the snow that refused to stop falling. It was...odd. A nice kind of odd. An amazing kind. When you share with someone you really do love with everything in you...there are no words to describe it. They both pulled away, eventually, smiling.

"You have _no_ idea how long I've been wanting to do that." Athrun stated bluntly against her lips, making her shiver at his breath on hers.

"Yeah well, I hope you're happy. That's my first kiss gone." she replied, as they made their way back to their dorm, since Kisaka was coming, hand in hand.

"Yeah, same here," Athrun said, his smile so broad, his cheeks started to hurt; as if he cared. She was finally his! The girl he was in love with...was finally his. And the mere thought that she felt the exact same way, that she loved him too...it was in-describable. A flawless feeling.

"You should be happy; you are Athrun Zala's first kiss. The most popular boy in Sector H." he teased, chuckling softly as they turned the corner, and she rolled her eyes.

"Whoop dee freakin' doo." Cagalli replied, her words oozing with sarcasm, but then her face broke into a smile, so utterly over-joyed that he was her boyfriend now.

They made their way back to Athrun's dorm, wondering how they would tell the others. And funnily enough, they were greeted by the rest of the gang, who had returned from their individual holidays. Mirriellia, Dearka, Shiho and Yzak all greeted the pair, as they walked into Cagalli and Lacus's dorm for the first time that week. After a hugs from everyone, even Kisaka who had finally arrived at some point, Cagalli and Kira's eyes met across the room, and they walked to each other in a hurried embrace.

"How're holdin' up, little bro'?" Cagalli asked, into Kira's ear, her voice cracking as she pushed down tears. Kira smiled, and held his sister tighter. "Not bad, I guess, sis'." he replied softly, as they broke their hug, and looked at each other, knowing now that their sibling bond had become stronger than ever."How about you?" he asked innocently.

Cagalli turned her head to Athrun, who nodded, laying a comforting hand on her waist. Cagalli grinned, as she felt Athrun slowly stroke her waist soothingly, noting how she could easily get used to this.

"Well, actually," she said, grabbing everyone's attention. "We have something to tell you guys."

Everyone looked at the pair. Dearka tensed. No, it couldn't be what he thought it was. He sweat dropped, and Yzak and Shiho did exactly the same. It couldn't be. They hoped it wasn't. They all bit their lips, waiting, hoping. Mirriellia and Lacus grinned at each other. This could be it! They braced themselves, and couldn't help let the grin grow wider and wider on their faces.

Athrun and Cagalli took a deep breath, looking at each other again. They looked at their friends, bracing themselves, before Athrun said those words that decided. Athrun was about to say the words they had been thinking about for weeks.

"Me and Cagalli are a couple now."

"YYYEEEEEEEEESSS! SUCK ON THAT, WHORES!" Mirriellia screamed, turning to Yzak, Shiho and Dearka.

"YAAAAAAYYY! WE WON, MILLY! YES YES YES!" Lacus also cried, jumping for joy.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Yzak yelled, grabbing fistfulls of his platinum blonde hair in frustration and loss.

"OH _HELL _NO! YOU'VE GOT TO BE FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!" Shiho cried, as she let out a scream of despair.

"WHY? WHY ME? WHAT DID I _EVER_ DO TO YOU?" Dearks screamed, pointing accusing fingers to Athrun and Cagalli, then to the ceiling, where they assumed 'God' was. "I SWEAR, WHEN I DIE, YOU BETTER HOLD ONTO YOUR LITTLE CLOUD, 'CAUSE I AM GOING TO KICK SOME SERIOUS ASS!"

The five then passed around huge sums of money, Dearka, Shiho and Yzak in tears as they gave it to Mirriellia and Lacus, who cheered and hugged in delight. Dearka, especially, bawled like a baby, because he was stupid enough to bet the most.

Athrun and Cagalli looked at their friends, their mouths agape, utterly shocked. "YOU BET ON WHEN WE WOULD BECOME A COUPLE?" Cagalli screamed at them.

The group just looked guiltily at them, and nodded feebly. But Dearka didn't seem very sorry, neither did Yzak or Shiho. They marched towards the pair, leaving the two girls to dance around with their winnings, cheering and laughing.

"Two weeks, guys! That's all I needed to win!" Dearka cried. "You only had to wait it out for two weeks! That's nothing! Are you really _that_ into each other?" But before the two could answer, Yzak stepped in.

"_One_ week! How do you think that feels? 7 measly little days and that money would've been in my hands!" He yelled, and groaned at how much money was lost. Shiho then grabbed Athrun by the collar, pushing him roughly to the door.

"Two _days._" Shiho said plainly, seething, and everyone winced. "I was s_o _close! You two couldn't keep your feelings contained for 48 tiny hours? Do you have no self-restraint?"

After everyone had relatively calmed down, they all turned to Kira, who was silent throughout all this. He just stared at the two, expressionless. His eyes glanced between them, and Athrun shifted on his feet, feeling very uncomfortable under the gaze of the boy who could kill if he wanted to.

"My best friend and my sister." Kira stated plainly, eyes un-moving. "My _best friend_ and my _sister_."

Everyone but their lips, as Kira rose slowly, his eyes still set on the couple before him. His body was rigid and strong, completely calm. And that's what scared everyone. What was going through his mind? What would he do? Would he not accept Athrun and Cagalli's relationship?

And Kira quickly, turned around, facing Kisaka with a stretched out hand. "Pay up, Kisaka." he said simply, and everybody, gaped at him. Kisaka rolled his eyes, slapping notes into Kira's open hand while he grinned, counting them.

"_You_ bet on us too?" Athrun cried, speaking what everyone else was thinking; a new habit he had picked up from Cagalli.

"Mmm, I knew you would get together, and I needed the money." he replied, his eyes still counting money. "Oh, but congratulations, guys!"

Everyone else bidded their hurried congrats, leaving Athrun and Cagalli dumbfounded. Cagalli quickly coughed, brushing off that her closest friends betted on her love life, and turned to Kisaka, also grabbing Kira's attention.

"We have to talk about what we're going to do about this." Cagalli stated, leading the four men out of the room.

A battle plan was needed.

* * *

So guys, there is chapter 18...hopefully, a bit more interesting. ^_^ Thanks for reading! And thank you soooooo much for all those reveiws! Over 100! I'm ecstatic! Thank you! Please continue to review, and stay tuned, my amazing readers!

- Yin


	22. Chapter 22

Waaaaaaaahhh! Thank you! I can't believe how many reveiws I've got...:D I just want to say thank you to everyone who is supporting me! You're all AMAZING! So, here you are, chapter 19! Hope you enjoy it, guys!

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Chapter 19 **

'**Waiting'**

Cagalli, Athrun, Kira and Kisaka all went into the boys' dorm for privacy, shutting the door firmly behind them. They all sat in the living room in silence, not really knowing how to start. Cagalli then looked Kisaka in the eye, worried if what she was thinking going to happen.

"Is he..?" she started, but then was cut off by Kisaka's small nodd. She grunted in anger, wanting to punch something, but settled for clenching her fists.

"Ulen is going to come here to attack," Kisaka said firmly. "He's going to have one last go at taking both you and Kira, with the remaining of his followers. He's starting to get impatient, and he wants to finish the work on you two, so that when he has full control, he will start to distribute his drugs to everyone."

Everyone closed their eyes in regret of the situation; there was always the bad guy, and there was always the good guys. And it doesn't have to get complicated until you find out that you are both the same flesh and blood. Like now.

"When?" Cagalli asked bluntly.

"In about a month and a half; around the time when your first term ends." Kisaka said, avoiding her eyes.

There was silence, as everyone thought; not exactly about what to do, just how it came to this. Fighting and fighting until one kills the other. And the sad part was, this time there was no way out. No-one could avoid the other, because as Ulen showed them, that would only put other people at risk. Fighting was their only option. And according to Ulen, it was meant to be their life, and that they were spared on whim; who happened to be their mother. Their saviour.

But...was fighting their destiny? Would it eventually be waiting at every corner?

Cagalli took a deep breath. She looked at Kisaka, her former body guard. The last thing to a father figure she had; a big brother, in a sense. Protecting her all these years, teaching her everything he knew. She remembered when she had her first lesson with him, or just after her mother died. Or when he would sneak her dessert when Uzumi would punish her for doing something reckless. When he snuck her out of dinner parties she hated, and played pranks with her to keep her entertained as a child.

Kisaka. Her silent guardian; watching her back when she herself would forget.

And she remembered Uzumi, her adopted father. Being the father she once, for a second had. Proving it with rides on his shoulders, buying her ice cream, even when her mother told them it was almost dinner. Teaching her to be strong for Kira when her mother died. Continuing to ruffle her hair even when she turned 16. Never forcing her to be someone she wasn't. Being proud of who she was. Spending at least an hour with her every day after work, even though he would fall behind on paper work. And just standing back and watching her grow. Still putting in an extra marsh mellow when he made her hot chocolate, because she'd always eat them first while waiting for the chocolate liquid to cool.

Her father. Even though it wasn't by blood. Treating her as if she always was.

She looked at Kira, her brother; her own flesh and blood. Protecting her since the second they were born, been with her through everything. She remembered back when they were 5 years old, and a group of boys were picking on Cagalli, because she was smart. She smiled. He had beaten up evey one of them. He had willingly gone with her to those god foresaken dinner parties, to keep her company, even if Kisaka was there. He would sneak into her bed when she slept over and there was a thunder storm, because he knew she hated them. He would eat her cooked carrots for her, because she hated them. Playing her video games with her for hours, because she wanted to get better and try to beat him one day, though never suceeded. Hugging her when she would never accept anyone elses hugs.

Kira. Her brother. Her other half.

And, she looked at Athrun. Who would blow up at the slightest thing negative that his fangirls would say, and would take the time to scold every one of them. Saving her from herself. Keeping her smiling when she was at her lowest; letting her cry, and not telling her to stop, because she needed to. Doing something as simple as tucking her in to bed when she had a headache, staying with her 'til she fell asleep, never leaving, and putting painkillers on her bedside table. Making her food when Lacus was out, never letting their competition at school blurr, because it was making her improve academically. Giving her his scarf when she forgot hers. Picking her a pretty flower on a walk. Staying with her at night on her balcony when she would remember her mother. Held her while she slept, though he knew she hated it. Cry when she cried, so she wouldn't feel so alone inside. Spoiling her.

Athrun. Her everything; the boy who saved herself from her very own soul.

And smiled, as she remembered everything. She remembered her life so far. Tears of gratitude filled her eyes, as she looked at the four most important men in her life. And she got up, walking over to the large window in the centre of the wall. She turned to them for a second, her smile and tears never fading. This was why she faught. To give something back for once. Repaying the life long favour. And her tears spilled.

This was why she faught. For them.

"We'll start preparing as soon as possible." she said firmly, staring with watery eyes at the men who stared at her. She turned her glance to the sky outside.

And, her mother. Saving her. Protecting her. Never asking for anything back. Teaching her how to kick boys' ass's if they tried anything. Telling her stupid stories of her and Kira when they were little, while she pretended to hate them, but actually loving them. Staying up with her 'til they saw the sunrise every Friday night, talking about everything and anything. Telling her to never change. Tucking her in, even when she was 13. Teasing her about what would happen in the anime she had already watched before Cagalli herself, using that as blackmail to make her eat her cooked carrots when Kira wasn't around to eat them for her. Watching endless comedy shows with her for hours.

Telling her to 'calm the fuck down' when she had started her period and she was seriously panicking; resulting in both of them in fits of laughter afterwards. Filling in the void that was left by the father she was never meant to have. Never telling her anything, protecting her, and succeeding until that second she died. Treating her to endless meals when she brought home grades that surpassed everyone else's. Laughing at her when did something stupid, and joining in, instead of scolding her; because she knew she would die soon. Giving her her lips and nose, and facial structure. For giving Kira her eyes and hair. For teaching her right from wrong. Having a who-can-eat-the-most-chillies-without-water contest when she was sad.

For being the best possible mother she could've asked for.

She felt Athrun's arms wrap around her waist from behind, and she leant against him and cried tears that weren't bitter this time. A smile plastered on her face throughout. The least she could do was smile for them. Smile for the people who kept her sane inside. Smile for the people she loved. Just smiling for the hell of it for once in her damn life.

Even if it was filled with more sorrow than it was happiness.

* * *

I know this chapter is ridiculously short...actually all of them are, but is, the gang still have a week left...so I need some ideas about what might happen; some light hearted ones to lift the mood a little, please. Thanks guys, I appreciate it. :) I hope you enjoyed, please review, also with ideas for next chapter!

- Yin


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews...you guys must get tired of reading that every time. I know I am :P But I mean it! Thanks. Chapter 20 below...I can't believe I'm on chapter 20 already! SO weird...:) In a good way. Couldn't have gotten this far without you all; arigato gozaimasu! -bows-

- Yin

To **Anonymous**: (1) The reason why Kira said "There is no way that my girlfriend is sitting on Athrun's lap!" Is because Cagalli asked why Lacus couldn't just sit on Athrun's lap instead of her, because she wanted to swap with Lacus and that's how Kira reacted :P Sorry, it may not have been clear enough in the actual chapter...I may have missed out a few things un-intentionally...sorry about that!

(2) Sorry if you think that Athrun and Cagalli are getting together too soon. I actually thought I was delaying it! They were only enemies (or at least Cagalli thought they were) for the first 2, maybe 3 chapters, if that ^_^ Hope that clears anything up!

If anyone wants to request anything for up coming chapters (something light hearted and funny) then feel free to ask me! And don't worry, you will be credited. ^_^

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**A New Way To Live**

"It's weird," Lacus said, staring out of the window. "That eclipse we were going to plan to see was meant to come a few days ago; it never showed up. I wonder why?" She said, whilst resting a hand on her cheek, thinking intently.

"It hasn't shown up for the past three years, Lacus," Cagalli explained, touching her necklace when no-one saw. "No-one knows why. But why should this year be any special compared to the last three?"

Everyone paused, knowing it made sense. Cagalli sighed. Sometimes it got annoying to be right all the time. She twirled the spaghetti around her fork (Athrun's favourite), eating it slowly. She had become full long ago, but it was one of those foods that tasted so good, you couldn't stop eating.

It would be her mother's birthday this coming sunday, and she was dreading it. It meant that she had lived in this hell-hole of emotions for 3 years. 3 long years. It would also signify that in 5 weeks, the battle against her father would come. Would she kill him? Would Kira? At that point, where the gun is on his head, the blade of Akemi Yasuo pushing against his chest, would she have the courage to deliver the final blow?

After finishing the last scrap of spaghetti, she washed her plate quickly and carelessly, before raiding the fridge for ice cream. She plopped herself of the couch, next to an upside down Dearka, who was almost in agony from the heavy silence.

"Ugh, someone_ say_ something!" Yzak growled loudly, and everyone silently agreed, waiting for the other to say something.

"Wanna go to a club?" Cagalli asked dully, and was answered by everyone getting up to get dressed.

The boys scattered out to change into something more formal than old, thin clothing, and the girls started to dress themselves in simple, knee-high dresses. Cagalli looked at them and scoffed, reaching for her skinny jeans, black boots and top. The day she would willingly wear a dress was the day her father would offered to act like a father for once.

* * *

Once they got to the club, everyone stood there for a while, waiting for someone to make the first move; and surprise surprise, it was Cagalli. She headed straight to the bar, which was almost empty, sitting at her stool, ordering a drink immediately, and professionally. Obviously, she had done this before.

Everyone went to the dance floor first, pulling a reluctant Athrun with them; leaving Cagalli alone with alcohol wasn't something he was keen on. Kira assured him that she needed a few minutes alone, and he trusted his best friend's perceptions. He allowed himself to be dragged into the blurr of darkness and thuds of ridiculously loud music, and the massive crowed of dancing people.

"What can I get for ya, sweetie?" A bartender asked Cagalli, while she stared at the counter of the bar, her eyes lost in thoughts. "I'm guessing, a nice, elegant, Apple Martini?" he asked jokily, his grin stretching further as he saw her pointed look.

"I'm not one for prissy little Martinis, man. I'll have a beer." she corrected curtly, her elbows resting on the edge of the counter, lazily.

"A little un-lady like, for a pretty thing like you, don't you think?" The bartender asked, half turning to get her her beer. "May I know the pretty lady's name?" he asked once more, sliding her a beer, while she caught it easily.

"Cagalli. And stop with all that 'pretty lady' stuff. Don't take me for a defenceless little girl," she said quickly, taking a small swing of her beer. "What's yours?"

"Ahmed." he said simply, his gaze never leaving her. She was something, alright.

Cagalli nodded in recognition, settling the cold beer between her hands after another swing, watching it while she thought. Ahmed stared at her for a minute, maybe two. She was un-deniably beautiful, as well as her eyes which were also un-deniably clouded in despair, guilt and confusion. He knew this was a sign to leave, to let her think, but he couldn' stop himself from sneaking one last glance, before turning away to serve other customers.

Cagalli sat there, staring at her beer bottle, the music around her fading away into nothing. Her thoughts returned to what they were back at her dorm, making her take another swing of beer, relieving herself even if only a little.

Honestly, at that moment, make or break, what would she do? Would she really kill him? Sure, she had thought of killing her father, but never seriously taking his life then and there, stooping to a point as low as him. Taking a life. The way he took her and Kira's original life. One they never got to live. The way he took Uzumi's life. The way he took her mother's life.

Mother.

Her head tilted back as she took another long swing, before tears could even surface themselves. If she killed him, she would face a life of renewable pain that would never end. Every happy moment that would ever come after, would always be bitter sweet. She would always be able to see the blood on her hands; of the daughter who killed her own father.

But, then again, Kira could always kill him. Her face twisted into a bitter grin, as she took yet another gulp of her beer. Like hell she would let Kira, her baby brother, endure all of that pain on top of everything else. She would deal with this herself. She would save her brother; even if it meant hurting herself.

And there was a small part of her that wanted revenge; for Uzumi, for her mother, for Athrun's mother, Lenore. Why did _he_ have to suffer? Athrun had done nothing but be kind, gentle, and tolerant with her weakness. Why the _hell _should he have to face a consequence he was never destined for?

Her next drag of beer was an angry one, her teeth clenching as the bitter liquid slid down her throat. But, she was no Avenger. She never could take lives mercilessly. But when push comes to shove, would she do it?

Was this justice?

She lifted up her beer, but frowned, not feeling the liquid stir inside. "Hey, Ahmed?" She called gently. The brown haired boy turned to her, cleaning a wine glass. He saw her heavy eyes, clenched jaw and furrowed brow, and his eyes softened, taking in her confused face.

"Can I have another beer, please?" she whispered, her eyes not meeting his. He immediately slid over another cold beer across the counter, retrieving her empty bottle. Cagalli hand gripped around the neck of the bottle. "Thanks." she mumbled, before taking a swing, settling it down between the familiar space between her hands.

"Anytime, sweetie." he said his voice a little more gentler than normal.

"Hey, could you pass me one too?" a voice said, and the two turned. Athrun sat himself down on a stool next to Cagalli, who was staring at him wordlessly. Ahmed automatically slid over a third bottle of beer. Athrun caught it, muttering a thanks, before sipping it (unlike Cagalli, who took gulps at a time).

Athrun now turned to Cagalli with a small smile, not needing to say anything, as he screeched his stool closer to hers, never leaving her shaking eyes. Their shoulder bumped gently as he faced the counter again, though her body was already turned to him.

"It's...it's my mother's birthday this Sunday." She said quietly, not knowing why she said it in the first place. "She's turning 42. The Oldie." she whispered again, tonelessly, not even smirking at her own joke.

"When I was little, my mother would always tell me stories before bed." Athrun said plainly. He didn't know why he was saying this either, but he wanted to. Maybe once in a while, he could just give in. "But the stories never put me to sleep. Her voice did."

Cagalli's brow creased, as the sting of how Athrun spoke in the past tense pricked at her heart, making her tip her head back, gulping her beer. Her cold hands clasped the bottle, as she started to swing her legs childishly. She leant onto Athrun's shoulder, who in return, rested his head on hers.

"We have some serious mother issues." Cagalli stated dully, drinking more of her beer, as Athrun took a long gulp of his own.

"Yep."

"_And_ father issues." she added, not resisting another swing of the bitter liquid, as did Athrun.

"Hell yeah."

Cagalli turned to him, staring at his seemingly blank face as he stared down at his half full beer. Athrun's hair fell into his eyes, as the green within them danced with the lights that shone occasionally through the dark. His scent was almost hypnotizing, as she breathed it in to calm her down. She continued to stare at him, his flawless skin, full lips, delicate nose, emerald eyes, silky hair.

She couldn't resist kissing his cheek lightly, making his emerald eyes fill with surprise. "Thanks," she said, as she tipped her head back for what seemed like the millionth time that night, downing the rest of her beer. "For putting up with me for this long."

Athrun smiled, resting his forehead on her temple gently, as he smelt her hair, his lips occasionally brushing over the skin of her cheek.

"Sure thing," he murmured against her ear. "Just don't go making me jealous again over meaningless bartenders. It's not fun."

Cagalli smirked, still not looking at him, signalling Ahmed to pass them another two beers, who didn't make eye contact with her for even a second, but only smiled sadly as he turned away, looking back while she wasn't looking. _Damn. She's taken. The lucky bastard. _He thought, smirking to himself; glad that she had _someone_ to count on, even if it wasn't him.

Cagalli turned to Athrun, the grin on her face still evident, as she pressed her lips to his gently for a long second. Athrun responded automatically, moving his lips against hers, loving the feeling of her soft ones against his. Their kiss was slightly slow, lazy, drugged; maybe it was the alcohol, they both thought.

Cagalli pulled back, and lingered for a second, before turning her head away to take another lazy gulp of her beer. Maybe just for tonight, just for these few hours, her and Athrun could be selfish; and just feel like kids for once.

* * *

**(Time Change - 3 hours later - 1:30am) **

"Let's go home now, guys!" Mirriellia called to everyone, who all looked up, confused. All of them were drunk, if not, _very_ tipsy. "It's getting a bit laaaate...and I wanna go home and stay up! I don't like these shoes anymore! They _hurt_!" she called again, rubbing the side of her feet for emphasis.

"Yeah yeah! We're _coming_!" Cagalli called back slurring her words, pulling a smiling Athrun with her. She reached Mirriellia's side, just when Dearka joined them, running in zig-zag lines to meet them. He seemed to be the worst of them all; and those bottles of red wine were at fault.

"I WIN!" He screamed, and a Lacus from a few feet away laughed hysterically at him, way too loud and long.

"B-but were wern't _racing!_ Silly!" She slurred, a huge grin on her innocent face. The princess of sweetness, too, was wasted. And the only difference in her seemed to be her speech, and even that was if you listened closly. The wasted side of Lacus Clyne would always remain a mystery to them all; though they all knew that Baily's plus Lacus would never equal somone sober.

"Where's my brother?" Cagalli asked, yelping as Athrun decided to hug her, randomly, to which she just laughed at, and hugged back.

"And Yyyzak and Shiho! Don't forget YZAK AND S-SHIHO!" Dearka said disturbingly loudly. Mirriellia then started to laugh hysterically, then came to an abrupt hault as she fell onto Dearka, unconsious, who just looked at her, confused, before tossing her over his shoulder.

"Mirriellia went to sleep! Mir! Wake uuuup, Mir!" Athrun cried, almost as an announcement, as he poked Mirriellia's head.

"No no, Athrun! You have to poke her on her _face_! She can feel more stuff there!" Cagalli corrected loudly, as she poked Mirriellia's cheek as a demonstration.

"We have to find Kira! Kirrraaaa? Kiiiiiiirrraaaaa?" Lacus yelled, then stopped, staring at a floor board. "THE FLOOR IS MOVING!" She screamed suddenly, pointing to the floor in shock. She stared at the floor, and gasped occasionally as it...'moved'.

"L-Lacus! Laaacus! My beautiful Lacus! You're _so_ pretty!" Kira cried, coming out of no where; the shots that he shared with Yzak and Shiho really took it out of him. He ran to Lacus and grabbed her hand, grinning like an idiot as she stared at the floor in amazement.

"IT'S MOVING AGAIN!" She screamed, pointing again.

"Cagalli's prettier!" Athrun cried indignantly, while Cagalli squinted her eyes at the floor; this time, she would _not_ miss it move.

"No, Lacus is soooo pretty! _Look!_" he slurred as he cried, pointing to Lacus, who was pressing her ear to the floor; did it have a heartbeat, too?

"Guys guys GUYS! We have to find YZAK AND SHIHO!" Dearka yelled above the two bickering boys. They all then both agreed instantly, while Cagalli and Lacus clutched each other in fright; the floor was trying to trip them over!

"HI GUYS!" Yzak said cheerily, walking in a lopsided way causing his head to meet a wall, full force. "OW! THAT WAS _NOT_ NICE!" He cried, scolding the wall in front of him.

"Yzaaaaak? Where are you?" Shiho called like a child, her hand covering her eyes as she walked; for some odd reason. Yzak scratched his head, before lifting her hand up and peering into it, curious. He looked at her hand, picking up and examining them.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Shiho too, slurred. Yzak nodded happily, before going back to her fingers.

"How many of these do you have?" Yzak asked innocently. He held her hand by her index finger, dangling it in the air.

"Lots! There are more h-heeere!" Shiho answered, her other hand shooting up, as Yzak gasped, examining her other hand.

"But you have them too, Y-Yzak!" Shiho said slowly, her eyes closing, as she was suddenly un-imaginably tired.

Yzak slowly held up his own hand, his eyes widening. "WOOOWW!" he exclaimed, as he looked at his hand in awe. Those Martinis really clear your mind of all thought. Literally.

"I want to go _home_!" Cagalli said tiredly, pushing her face into Athrun's chest.

"C-Cagalli wants to go _home_!" he announced, his words stretched out due to that 6th beer. He grabbed Cagalli's hand. "Let's go home!"

"Y-YEAH!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH YEAH?"

"BOO YEAH!"

"HECK YEAH!"

"..What?" Yzak asked innocently.

* * *

I know. Pathetic. I don't know how to write about a bunch of wasted 16 year olds! I know they were all terribly OOC...sorry about this worthless chapter. The next will be the morning after...hopefully that will make up for this mess. Thank you for reading anyway! Please reveiw, and stay tuned!

- Yin


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys...sorry I'm updating a little too late, I've been a bit sick...Since I'm not going to school today, I thought I would write this for you all...:) Thank you so much for everything, guys. Hehe, and the feed back from the last chapter was a LOT better than I thought it would be! Thanks! I hope you all enjoy this. Chapter 21, below.

- Yin

P.S. Can any of you recommend any good anime for me to get into? It would be much appreciated...something with a lot of action, please :)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Chapter 21**

'**Recover To Prepare'**

Cagalli groaned, clutching her forehead as she tried to lift herself up off...what the hell was to sleeping on? She looked around, to find herself on the floor of her living room, with Athrun sleeping next to her, holding her body close to his. She managed to wriggle free from his surprisingly firm grasp, clutching the wall for support.

Mirriellia was lying across the coffee table, obviously in deep sleep, Lacus sleeping on an armchair, her legs hanging over the elbow rest, Kira and Dearka curled up like cats on the floor between Mirriellia and Lacus, Shiho sleeping on the counter, her arm and leg hanging off the side and...where was Yzak?

Cagalli groaned, dragging her feet over to the kitchen for some water and painkillers. Her head was playing drums, and no matter how much she clutched it in agony, it continued to throb loudly. She leant against the fridge for a second, trying to regain her balance.

She heard the stirrs of everyone. First, Athrun stumbled over to the kitchen for water and painkillers, then Lacus. They groaned in pain, also clutching their heads. They looked over at the living room to find it a mess, and then a smile, though slightly bitter from their headache, stretched across their faces as they saw Dearka and Kira, curled over each other in balls of comfort.

The two boys stirred, the thudding pain rushing to their heads too suddenly. Their eyes fluttered open, to awaken to the other males face; causing them to scream loudly, and jump back in fright.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" Dearka screamed at Kira, pointing a finger at him.

"ME? _YOU _WERE THE ONE SPOONING _ME_!" Kira yelled back, still backing away from the blonde male.

OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, BOTH OF YOU GIRLS JUST _SHUT-" _Yzak cried, but then stopped, as did everyone else. Their eyes all followed the sound of his voice, scanning past the wooden floor boards, the kitchen tiles, the legs of the stools, then travelling up the wall to...

"WHAT, IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOD AND HOLY, AM I DOING ON TOP OF THE FRIDGE?" Yzak bellowed, clutching the sides of the fridge, a skeptical look on his face. "HOW DID I GET UP HERE?"

Everyone stared wide eyed at the platinum blonde, scratching their heads. How _did_ he get up there? They all watched Yzak blankly, as he tried to ease himself off the fridge, failing miserably. His legs dangled as his hands clutched the top of the fridge, immediately regretting his decision. And the fact that his head was throbbing was not helping at all.

"WELL, WHY DON'T YOU TRY HELPING ME?" He cried, his legs kicking for un-attainable stability.

The gang continued to stare, brushing his words off like a fly. Lacus then decided to start making breakfast, fetching eggs and bacon from the fridge, leaving Yzak's mouth to fall open in shock. They all thought, out of everyone, that Lacus would be the first to help her friend in trouble.

"I'm going to the Fighting Arena today." Cagalli stated, walking to her room to get changed.

"Me too." Kira also said, exiting Lacus and Cagalli's dorm to go get changed himself.

"Same here." Athrun added, following Kira.

"I'm going back to sleep," Dearka said, yawning, collapsing on the couch.

"Yeah, we'll meet Cagalli, Kira and Athrun at the Fighting Arena in a while." Mirriellia agreed, sitting at a kitchen stool lazily.

"Yeah; I wanna sleep some more too," Shiho groaned, lying herself back down on the window sill.

Yzak was taken aback; how could they just forget him? He was on top of a _fridge._ "HEY! WHAT ABOUT M-"

"Ya ready?" Cagalli asked Kira and Athrun, with Yasuo strapped to her back. They both nodded, and the three of them called back their temporary goodbyes, before exiting.

* * *

"So, how are we going to do this?" Kira asked firmly, as they reached the Fighting Arena.

"Ulen has around 500 followers left," Cagalli started, taking Yasuo out of its case and sharpening it. "This fight will be a major one. It will take everything to defeat him."

"But we can't take down 500 trained with just the four of us, including Kisaka. We need more people to fight with us." Kira added.

"Yeah, me and Kisaka talked about that; he's rounding up re-enforcements, but only about 100 or so. But, they're all quite skilled. Hopefully, each person can take down more than average; quality over quantity this time, I guess." Cagalli replied. "But right now, our main focus is on training. We need to be at our best for the battle."

Kira and Athrun nodded their heads in agreement, and scattered the Fighting Arena, training in different fields of combat. Kira went to practice his shooting, since he was more of a long distance fighter, just like Ulen said. Athrun started to practice his hand to hand combat and defence; he would have to back up Cagalli, he knew.

Cagalli, though, reserved herself to a corner, mixing liquids. She stood at a long table covered in beakers and test tubes, with different liquids of different colours. Her brow furrowed, as she mixed liquids again and again, testing them again and again, failing, again and again.

But she didn't give up; she needed to perfect this formula.

After an hour passed, and Athun had allowed himself a break, his eyes were captivated by curiousity, as they stumbled upon his girlfriend. He walked to her, a towel thrown over his bare shoulder, since he had abandoned his shirt a while ago. The girl seemed so caught up in what looked like, potions that witches used, that she didn't sense the blue haired boy lean into her ear.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked, making her jump in fright.

"Hey! Don't do that! If I drop this stuff then-" Cagalli's eyes fell to Athrun's bare chest; smooth skin, covering firm muscle, was enough to make her eyes widen, and turn away instantly. She did not plan on getting distracted.

"I'm trying to perfect a formula to soak my needles in," she said quickly, her back to him. "Normal needles won't be enough."

"And are the effects of the formula meant to be?" Athrun asked, holding back a smirk at her initial reaction to him with no shirt on.

"What I'm hoping for, is when the needle is fully encased by the flesh of the body part it was thrown at, the formula it has been soaked in will travel through the nervous system on the body part the needle is stuck in; enabling movement of that body part," she said, her attention back to the now complete formula.

"For example; if I threw it into my enemy's leg, then they won't able to use it for around a day, maybe two." she sighed, laying a hand on the tabe in front of her. She bit her lip in hesitation, wondering whether now was a time to speak her mind.

"I don't want to kill him, Athrun." she whispered, turning away. "I don't want to be known as an Avenger."

Athrun ran his fingers through the side of her head, making her turn to him with troubled eyes. His heart twitched, as he saw no tears. He hadn't seen any in a while. He didn't know whether that was good or bad; he hated seeing her cry, and other than Ulen, there was nothing more he hated than to watch Cagalli cry. But now, she wasn't crying at the same question ran through Athrun's mind.

Was she healing, or was she denying her humanity ?

"That's because it's not in your blood to be an Avenger, Cagalli. It is a role that was never made for you." he told her gently, pulling her to his chest. "I know that you must feel at the cross-roads right now; not knowing what decision to make. But whatever it is, we'll all be here for you."

Athrun sucked in a breath, not knowing how to tell her this. "Just, promise me one thing, Cagalli," he pulled away, looking her straight in her swirled amber eyes. She was lost, confused, afraid. Something she was used to, yet wasn't at the same time. He pushed away a stray strand of hair.

"Please, Cagalli. Don't break yourself over your decision."

Cagalli closed her eyes. "Okay." she whispered, and the bitterness was almost unbearable.

Either way, she knew, she would loose. If she didn't kill Ulen, it would plague her for the rest of her life. If she did kill him, the result would be the same. She couldn't win this one. Hell, when had she ever won one of life's twisted games? Cagalli leant her forehead on Athrun's as her heart almost skipped a beat at the realization.

She lied that she wouldn't break herself; and Athrun knew she was lying.

* * *

After making replicas of the formula, Cagalli decided to train; brushing up on a few techniques couldn't hurt.

"Hey! Which one of you guys is the best weapon wielder?" she called out through out the arena. A light brunette stepped out among the crowd of fighters. His orange tinted glasses accented his smile, as he pushed them further up his nose.

"Oh! You're the girl who beat Heine, huh?" he asked pleasently, smiling. "You're prettier than I thought you would be!"

A vein popped in Cagalli's head. "So you thought just because I was good at fighting, I would be ugly?" she cried, readying her battle stance: Yasuo twisted, so that the blade covered her nose, so her enemy could only see her blazing amber eyes. Two fingers were held behind the blade for balance, and the boy sweat-dropped.

"Err, n-no! That's not what I meant!" he said, laughing nervously. "But, I'm more than happy to fight with you; Heine was meant to be the best of the best here, and I want to see how his former opponent fights. Usually, it takes a lot to bring him down." the boy explained, pulling out a mace.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow, and smiled; at least this guy would be more of a challenge.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Sai Argyle," the boy answered with a smile. "And you?"

"Cagalli." she said smirking. "Lets start."

Sai smiled, and immediately started, running to her full force. Cagalli stood her ground, gripping Yasuo with no emotion, relaxed. Sai spun his in a figure of '8' on its side, trying to back Cagalli into a wall. Cagalli blocked it with her sword, though still moving backwards, knowing he wanted to corner her.

Once Cagalli felt a wall nudge her back gently, she locked Sai's mace in Yasuo, grinning at him. Cagalli settled a foot on the wall, pushing herself off and launching herself at Sai, with Yasuo dangerously close to Sai's chest as they moved backward yet again.

Athrun grinned at the sidelines, proud of his girlfriend, but the grin slipped from his mouth just as a certain someone walked in.

Meer Campbell.

Oddly, Athrun hadn't had much trouble with her; she managed to keep her enormous mouth shut since Cagalli taught her a lesson on her first day. So why was she here? What was Queen of All That is Evil and Feminine, doing in a Fighting Arena.

Meer spotted Cagalli fighting with Sai in the middle of the Arena, and her eyes immediately widened. _Wow. She really is good..._she thought, seeing Cagalli dodge attack after attack, and striking with speed and precision. She honestly didn't know herself why she was here; the snow storm had left her friends (minions) stranded, so she had nothing to do. She thought that coming to the Fighting Arena and watching topless guys going all out on each other would be fun, but she guessed not.

Sai let out a battle cry as he swung his mace up, then letting it crash down, aiming for Cagalli's head. She dodged effortlessly, as the mace smacked onto the safety gravel, leaving a massive dent in it, and causing a small explosion. He panted havily, scanning his eyes, searching for the girl.

"Maces are extremely heavy," he heard Cagalli voice say, and spun around to find her standing behind him, her sword hoisted over her shoulder. "It takes immense strength to wield a mace. And the wielder must be quick when he or she fights, because they will quickly grow tired,"

In the blink of an eye, Cagalli twisted Yasuo around the chain of the mace, flinging it to her side. Sai gasped and stepped back in surprise; he was now defencless, he would surely die.

Cagalli lifted Yasuo up, about to deliver the final blow, and Sai closed his eyes, treasuring his last few breathes of left of life.

Cagalli slammed Yasuo onto the safety gravel, and her hand shot out for a hand-shake, confusing the boy in fron of her, making his eyes meet her smiling ones. "That was a great battle, Sai! Awesome! I hope we can do it again sometime!" she said happily.

Sai stuttered, but a smile soon etched itself accross his sweating face, clasping the girl's hand in front of him.

Meers eyes widened. _Why didn't she finish him off? She could've done it easily! What a coward! _she though evilly, clearly jealous of the blonde's strength.

"Whoooo! Yeah! You go, Cagalli!"

"That's right! Kick some ass, girl!"

"My my, Cagalli! I didn't know you were such an excellent fighter!"

"Haro! Go Cagalli! Haro!"

Everyone turned to find Dearka, Mirriellia and Lacus (and her pink Haro), standing at the door way, cheering their friend. Meer glared at them, but that didn't stop them walking over to the blonde and congratulating her. Everyone in the Arena seemed to have brushed of Meer's existence, and her heart twisted in confusion. Why her? Why not that Cagalli girl?

She continued to watch, as Cagalli and her friends conversed, and then they all retreated to the seats on the side, leaving only Cagalli and Athrun in the middle of the Arena, talking about something she couldn't quite make out from her distance.

"That was great, Cagalli," Athrun said, lacing his fingers between hers. "Your mother would've been proud of you." he added gently, earning a soft smile from the girl in front of him. Their bodies joined yet again in another embrace, before pulling back.

"So would've yours, Athrun." she whispered, and they both smiled, as Athrun kissed her forehead, and made his way down to find her lips.

Meer's jaw dropped, and she stepped back in shock, pressing a hand over her open mouth. _H-he **kissed** her? _She asked herself, seething in anger as she watched the two's display of affection, and the blush that was evident on Cagalli's cheeks. And it didn't help as she heard the other on-lookers comments, which made her burn in even more fury.

"Aaaw! Look! Athrun _finally_ got himself a girlfriend!"

"Yeah, the lucky bastard! But they do look cute together!"

"Yeah, they suit each other!"

"Aaaaaw, and it looks like they like each other a lot! D'ya think they're in love yet?"

"Pssh! Please! They were in love _ages_ ago! The whole school practically knew before they did!"

Meer shook in rage. They are left alone for one lousy week and now they're a _couple_? She didn't understand; maybe she didn't want to. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop herself from watching them; as they kissed in the middle of the Arena, or how Athrun held her, how he stroked her face and hair, how his lips never lost contact with her until the girl's brother pryed them off each other. Meer just couldn't understand why Athrun couldn't be that way with _her. _

Yet, she continued to watch, as Athrun playfully lifted Cagalli up bridal style, and laugh as she complained, kissing her nose to make her shut up. And the more she looked at them, the more she vowed to make Athrun hers.

"Hey, guys," Cagalli asked from Athrun's arms; who wasn't ready to let go of her just yet. "Where's Yzak?"

* * *

**(Scene Change - Lacus and Cagalli's Kitchen - On Top Of The Fridge)**

"Guuuuuys?" Yzak wailed, still curled up on top of the fridge. "Guuuuuyys? Can you _please_ help me get down from here? _PLEASE?_"

* * *

Aaaaaaahh...I'm tired! *yawns* I hope you all liked this chapter; Ahaha...Yzak's stuck on top of the fridge! -giggles- I'm always gonna laugh at that one...and I thought I should bring Meer back, since she kind of disappeared...

Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors, and for the late updates...I've been feeling a bit ill...forgive me!

Oh, and by the way, a Mace, for those of you who don't know (since I myself didn't know until I did the research for this chapter :P) is that weapon with the spikey metal ball on a stick. I don't even know if they're heavy or not...I just had the urge to write a fight scene :)

Thanks for reading, guys! Please reveiw!

- Yin


	25. Chapter 25

Hi, people! My cold, flu, or whatever the hell I had is gone now...thanks to my lovely white blood cells ^_^. Hehe, thanks you guuuyyss! For all those reveiws! Here's chapter 22!

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY OR POKEMON

* * *

**Chapter 22 **

'**Conversing'**

"We have the most _messed up_ names."

Everyone turned to Cagalli, who was lying casually against the sofa, her back leaning against Athrun's shoulder. It was already Friday now, and though the snow had only cleared very slightly, everyone was to go back to school, after this week of un-expected snow.

"I mean, the only person with a _normal_ name is Shiho," Cagalli continued, feeling Athrun now playing with the ends of her hair. _Again._ "The rest of our names are just screwed up."

"What about 'Kira'? That's not a messed up name! It's a great name!" Kira defended, smiling proudly at himself.

"You're right. It is a normal name," Cagalli added, closing her eyes for a breif moment. "For a girl."

"HEY! IT HAS IT'S OWN UNIQUE TOUCH MASCULINITY, OKAY?" Kira yelled, crossing his arms angrily in a huff.

"Whatever you say, bro'," Cagalli said lazily.

"So, explain to us, Cagalli, how our names are so 'messed up'." Athrun asked.

"Fine; just don't take offence to anything I say, unlike Kimmy over there."

"YOU MEAN 'KIRA'!"

"Same thing!" Twins continued to bicker, until the gang broke it up, and urged Cagalli to continue (and bribed her with cheesecake), and all promised to take no offence.

"C'mon, Cagalli! Start with me!" Mirriellia said enthusiastically.

"Well, Mirriellia, though it is very pretty, your name is just a friggin' hard tongue twister; I doubt any of you could say the whole thing 50 times, full speed, without your mouths bleeding." Cagalli said, licking crumbs from around her now messy mouth. "Thank God we've shortened it to 'Mir' or 'Milly' now."

"What about my name?" Dearka asked proudly. "'Dearka' is cool name."

"'Dearka' sounds like an Airlines." Cagalli corrected. "Can't you see it? 'If there are any emergencies during a flight, please exit, here, here, and here. *hand movements*. Thank you for flying with Dearka Airlines. We hope you have a pleasent flight.'"

Everyone giggled, while Dearka's brow just furrowed at how...realistic it seemed.

"'Athrun' is a cool name," Cagalli added, licking more creme cheese on her spoon, un-aware of the smile she had earned from the blue haired boy next to her. "But it sounds like a Samurai or something. But hey, they have swords, so they're automatically cool."

"Wow. I wonder why you chose your _boyfriends_ name to be the coolest; what a friggin' mystery." Shiho said, grinning evily when she saw the couple blush.

"No, my names kicks all your names' ass'! Especially _yours_, Zala!" Yzak cried cockily. "'Yzak' is just to ultra cool!"

"Oh, come on! It starts with a 'y'! Who has a name that begins with a 'y'? _And_, it has a 'z' after it! That's not a name! That's the alphabet before it was given an order!" Cagalli cried back, making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, well," Yzak tried to retaliate. "It's not like _your_ name is any better!"

"Yeah, you're right; my names sounds like the brand of an old soap," Cagalli groaned, dipping her head back so it rested on Athrun clavical. "Like the kind that's meant to smell like vanila and tea or something."

"Okay, okay! What about my name, Cagalli?" Lacus asked fondly. "Do you think 'Lacus' is a weird name?"

Cagalli grinned. "Actually, its my favourite name."

Everyone raised an eyebrow, and Athrun gasped dramatically. "But I thought _my_ name was your favourite..." he murmured into her ear, while Cagalli tried to calm her senses. "I said it was the coolest, and I do like it; but I have a soft spot for the name 'Lacus'." she mumbled back, about to kiss him until Kira coughed extremely loudly.

Lacus giggled. "Why my name?" She asked excitedly.

Cagalli grinned again. "It sounds like a Pokemon!"

Everyone let out a loud laugh. "Well, actually, then I should be 'Lacus-mon!'" Lacus laughed, making horns on the back of her head with her hands.

Everyone laughed again. "Yeah, then I could be Calli-mon!" Cagalli cried, joining Lacus as they crawled around the coffee table as everyone laughed at them.

"And I'm Mir-mon!" Mirriellia said happily, plopping to the ground, crawling with her friends.

"I'm Kira-mon! I'm the best!" Kira cried, producing his own horns.

"Oh, no no no! No-one can beat Athrun-mon!" Athrun cried, having a 'horn' fight with Kira.

"I'm Dee-mon! I beat all you bitches! I can _fly_!" Dearka yelled, 'flying' around his friends.

Everyone then paused, turning their beaming faces to a crossed-armed Yzak. "What?" Yzak spat at them. "I'm not a child! I'm a man! And men don't play Pokemon!" he yelled.

"Aaaaww, come on, Yzak!" Lacus and Cagalli urged in unison. "It's fun!"

"No!"

"Pleeeaaaasse?"

"NO!"

"Oh, we get it..."

"Good."

"You're scared."

"Ye- wait, what? NO! I could kick your asses!"

"Then prove it!"

"Fine! I can beat all you bitches anyway!" Yzak cried, standing up, in the superhero pose. "I...am the legendary Pokemon, Yzak-mon!"

* * *

Hehe, yeah, if you guys never watched Pokemon as a kid, this was probably a waste...but don't worry! Since this chapter was un-forgivably short, the next will be out very very soon! Thank you for reading! Please reveiw.

- Yin


	26. Chapter 26

Kay, I'm literally starting this 5 minutes after the last chapter...hope you enjoy! Please reviieeewww! XD

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/ GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Breaking A Barrier**

Cagalli grabbed her jacket, pulling it across herself slowly, no expression on her face. She grabbed a bag, filled with flowers, and headed for the door. Everyone else was asleep, so she had to be quiet. She glanced at the clock.

**22:50pm**

Cagalli gripped the handle of the door, pulling it open, and shutting it behind her as she left. But, she was hesitant. She stood there, gripping the fragile handle of her bag. It would be hard to face her; how could she? Was she doing the right thing? Killing Ulen? How could she tell her that?

In exactly one hour and ten minutes, it would be Via Hibiki's 42nd birthday. And just like all her other birthdays, Cagalli would be at her grave at the exact minute, ready to wish her. But now, the circumstances would be different. Now, she would have to tell her dead mother that she would the man she had loved. Killing her only parent left.

"Cagalli?"

Cagalli's head snapped up, but then relaxed, as it was just Athrun. A small smile engaged her face, as she saw him in only his boxers; and may I add, it had teddy bears on them. And, inevitably, her eyes traveled to his smooth, perfectly carved chest, to a long elegant neck, and his beautiful emerald eyes; the eyes she had fallen in love with.

"Hi, Athrun." she said quietly, sadly. She averted her said eyes from his concerned ones.

But before she could say anymore, or before he could respond, Athrun shut the door firmly. Cagalli tilted her head in confusion, but before she could question him, he had opened the door again, fully clothed (though slightly hurried and messy), with a bouquet in his hands. Athrun was quickly by her side, grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeezed, as he smiled her sincerely.

Cagalli glanced at the bouquet of flowers, and her eyes travelled back to him, only to find him blushing slightly, and smiling in confirmation. Cagalli's eyes filled with tears of gratitude and happiness, as she pulled Athrun into a hug, after gently kissing him for a lingering second, wondering whether it was possible to have someone in your life as utterly perfect as Athrun was.

He had remembered. He had remembered her dead mother's birthday.

She smiled into his chest, holding back her tears for now. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her to him to a point where their forheads touched. And the idiot had actually gotten up at 11:00pm to go see her mother with her. In the winter, when the night was at its harshest.

God, she loved him.

The drive to the cemetary was surprisingly quiet, and Cagalli's kept on wandering to the clock on the muted radio. She knew she wouldn't be late, but she would always stress about it every year. This was one thing Cagalli would never let slip. Every single year, she would always be at her Mother's grave on the second of her birthday.

"Cagalli, stop worrying," Athrun said gently, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear."We'll definately get to her on time, and you know it."

Cagalli smiled at him, leaning into his touch, before continuing to drive when the traffic light turned green.

* * *

The sky was pitch black, and the stars were clear in the sky, with barely any people around. The cemetary was fields of gravestones, and though it was meant to be melancholic, it looked somewhat beautiful under the inked stars, as if watching them with Athrun and Cagalli.

Cagalli didn't make a move when she parked her car. She sat there, her hands still on the steering wheel. She stared ahead at the back of the grave stones, though it was obvious that she wasn't looking at them. Her mind didn't seem to be processing anything, until Athrun brushed his hand against he jaw, running it up to her cheek.

"Shall we go?" he said, no louder than a whisper, and Cagalli nodded, swallowing the perminent lump in her throat.

Athrun watched her, his heart splitting at the sight of her. Because he knew that he could do nothing. Ceasing pain, would be like ceasing all her emotions, and Athrun would rather die than ever let that happen.

They walked slowly, the bitter cold trying to slash though them, though there was no wind. They approached Via's grave stone, and just stood there, the flowers quivering in their shaking hands. Cagalli looked down at her watch.

**23:55pm**

She drew in a sharp breath, and continued to wait. She stared at the stone. Only words; a name, some numbers of her date and birth, and some hollow words of gratfulness that no-one except for her, Kira or Athrun bothered to show. A part of her still couldn't believe all this. All these crazy revelations of herself, her mother, her father, her and her brother's very existence.

**23:57pm**

Athrun bit his lip, as he watched Cagalli think. A part of him didn't want to think about the things running around in her mind, and another just wanted to hold her until it all melted away. But it would never just simply melt, and that's what killed him. He could never fully save her. Her pain would never fully cease. Now, the least he could do, is just stand by the girl he loves. Share her pain, instead of just simply watching her.

**0:00am**

"Hi, Mummy," Cagalli said quietly, laying flowers before her mother's grave, a fake smile stretched across her face for the woman she had lost forever. "Otanjubi omedeto gozaimasu."**(A/N: 'Happy Birthday'...I think.)**

She glanced on Athrun, and sincerity filled her empty smile, as she grabbed his hand gently, pulling him closer. "Mum, this is Athrun. He's...the boy I'm in love with." she murmured, the tiniest of blushes creeping on to both of their faces; though both proud to admit it.

"Hi, Miss Hibiki," Athrun said softly, laying down his own flowers. "I just want you to know, that you have two great kids; Kira is my best friend, and life wouldn't be the same without him. And...I really do love your daughter, and I promise, I will always protect and love her."

A gentle breeze grazed the skin of the teens affectionatly, but their eyes were still fixated on the stone before them.

"I know what you're thinking, Mum," Cagalli said, a small giggle escaping her. "I know I always said that I would never let myself fall in love so young, but...after you left, it was kind of hard to control anything. Hell, I didn't even know myself, until I found out that.."

Cagalli looked away, her eyebrows knitted in a crease."Is it true, Mummy? Am I really...not human?"

"Cagalli."

Cagalli turned her head to Athrun, who looked at her with firm eyes. He took her hands, and looked at her in a way she thought he could see her soul. If she had any left, that is. "Don't you dare ever for a damn second, think that you are anything but human; you are Cagalli. You're just as human as anyone and everyone."

Cagalli smiled, still not letting her tears fall, as she gripped Athrun's hands in hers, desperatly clinging to the small hope that he might be right.

* * *

Cagalli and Athrun reached their dorms at around 2:00am, though neither of them were tired. They entered Cagalli's dorm quietly, and just stood there. Cagalli, a few feet ahead of Athrun, standing so still, that he wondered if her bleeding heart was still beating.

"Cagalli..?" he whispered, and was answered as he saw the tears drop from the only part of her jaw visible to him.

"She really is dead, Athrun."

Before she could say anymore, Athrun grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug, a cry escaping both of their mouths, as they remembered both their mothers. They stood there, clinging to each other at two in the morning, not really knowing what else to do.

"Mmm...C-cagalli? Athrun?" Lacus said, rubbing her eyes while she came out of the room. Her eyes softened as she saw the pair, then she too looked away, knowing what this day was. She was then joined by the others, as they silently edged around the pair, sending questioning looks at Kira and Lacus, knowing they knew what was going on. Kira and Lacus merely just held hands silently, as they too mourned, leaving Dearka, Yzak, Shiho and Mirriellia to wonder why, yet, be dragged into the melancholy.

"You coward."

Everyone's head snapped up, to see Meer Campbel standing in the doorway, sending a venemous glare to Cagalli. Cagalli bit back a gasp; of fear, hurt, pain, realization, and at how right she was.

"Look at you. You call yourself strong? Yet you cry like the weakling you are," Meer hissed, seething in fury. "And at what? Because you miss your Mummy? Aaaw. How sad. A 16 year old girl can't even go a few months away from her mother." Meer mocked. She was tired of never getting what she deserved, and even if it meant showing Athrun the truth about Cagalli in the middle of the night, then she would do it.

More and more tears fell from Cagalli's eyes, as she let out a cry, her body shaking; being brought down to its weakest state. She stepped away from Athrun, who she had felt stiffen. Her body continued to shake, as she clamped a hand over her mouth, shutting her eyes.

"Ha! You can't even listen to the words that are the truth; funny how the amazing Cagalli Hibiki can't even handle a few facts about herself. You really are weak." Meer said, venom almost pouring out of her mouth.

Cagalli's body sank to the floor, and Lacus quickly put an arm round her, and held her as she sobbed into her shoulder, while the others just wollowed in their own anger.

"I don't know why people are so scared of you," Meer continued, ignoring the death glares that everyone sent her. "You're just a girl trying to hold up an image she can never truly live up to. Too bad, I guess; I bet your parents will never be proud of you. But how could they? Look at you. You're a pathetic excuse for a human."

Kira burst, loosing control of his anger. "YOU LOW LIFE SON OF A BI-"

But he was beaten to it, as a sharp, heavy, and un-imaginably painful slap was heard.

Meer's scream was defening from the pain, as she tumbled to the floor, clutching her cheek as she wailed in agony, her cheek throbbing, blood staining the carpet, for the graze on her skin was too deep.

Athrun's hand was still in mid air from the slap, and everyone gasped, as he lifted his head, to reveal the clouded, emerald streaked eyes of SEED mode.

* * *

Ooooooohh SHIT! Athrun's in SEED mode! Holy crap! What will happen...? Please reveiw, and thanks for reading!

- Yin


	27. Chapter 27

Helllooooo my beautiful people...here is chapter 24! There are only around 5 more chapters after this one, and then 'This Life' will be all finished :') Thank you all so much for everything! Hope you enjoy.

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Chapter 24 **

**'Floating'**

Everyone stared in awe, a few with hands clamped over their mouths in utter bewilderment, as they stared at Athrun. Meer shook in fear on floor, looking up at the seething Athrun with seemingly innocent eyes as she clutched her bleeding cheek.

"Who, the _hell_, do you think you are?" Athrun said slowly; his voice a low growl as he glared at the shuddering girl below him. Meer let out a cry of fright, as Athrun pulled her up roughly by the collar of her shirt, pushing her harshly against the wall. Everyone stared at him, too utterly shell-shocked to move.

For the smeared greens of SEED mode in his eyes were far too evident to them all.

"You think you know all about Cagalli? You think you know all the utter _shit_, that she has been and lived through, and you think _you _of all people, have a right to judge her?" Athrun spoke, the anger rolling off her tongue. "You ignorant, despicable, _sad_ little _bitch_; you're not worthy to still have your humanity in that hollow little shell you call a soul."

Everyone gasped in bewilderment, they too, slightly scared of Athrun. They had _never_ seen him like this before. To them, Athrun was always kind, gentle, and very tolerant. But _this_ was something out of this world; Athrun Zala loosing his cool so much, to a point to where he would hit a girl.

Cagalli, especially, was in utter shock. She had only ever seen Athrun as gentle and kind; especially with her. And while she gazed him, at his now clouded and misty eyes, she wondered. Did she do this to him? Was this what she had turned Athrun Zala into?

"A-Athrun..." Kira stuttured quietly, in an attempt to stop him, though he didn't move from his spot. This was new for him, too.

But this seemed to make Athrun even more furious, as he pushed a crying Meer harder against the wall, forgetting his strength. Meer shook harder, still clutching her cheek, as it continued to bleed, though slowly now. She sobbed in fright, whispering incoherent words of a plea to the Gods. Never, had she ever thought she would be so petrified; and, of a man that supposedly loves.

"I'VE JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR UN-FORGIVABLE BEHAVIOUR!" Athrun roared into her face, as Meer let out another loud cry. "HOW _DARE_ YOU TALK TO CAGALLI LIKE THAT! AS IF YOU, THE MOST SPOILT, BRATTY, IDIOTIC GIRL I'VE EVER COME ACROSS, ARE BETTER THAN HER! YOU HAVE SOME REAL _NERVE _TO-"

Athrun stopped mid sentence, as he felt those familiar hands turn his body to face the other way. Cagalli wrapped her arms around Athrun's back, resting her head on his chest, so his chin rested on her soft, golden hair. His heart flinched, as he felt Cagalli's body shake as she sobbed quietly into his chest.

"P-please, Athrun. Stop."

Athrun's eyes faded from SEED mode, and went back to its normal, clear state, as he wrapped his arms around Cagalli's waist and back, holding her as she cried silently, leaving everyone else to watch them in shock, awe, bewilderment and the slightest hint of fear. Meer's jaw dropped further, as she clung to the door behind her, steadying her shuddering body.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli." Athrun murmured into her hair, though everyone else heard him. After a few short minuted of the couple's embrace, Athrun lifted his head, snapping it to a still terrified and trembling Meer. He glared at her, holding Cagalli even closer to him, protectively.

"Well, what are you still doing here?" Athrun shot at her, recieving nothing but more stutters and tears. "Just go. You're not wanted here."

Meer scrambed for the door handle behind her, painting it crimson with her bloody hand that was initialy holding her bleeding cheek, as she stumbled outside of the dorm, running full speed back to her own dom with as much energy as she could muster.

Everyone stared at the couple, particulary at Athrun, who were still engaged in their embrace. They watched, as he stroked Cagalli's hair, kissing the tears off her face, and whispering words of apology into her ear.

"A-Athrun..." they all thought, watching as he held a quivering Cagalli lovingly, wondering whether they should fear their blue haired friend or not.

* * *

"Look guys..." Athrun started the next morning, slightly hesitant, just before they left for school. "About last night..."

"What the hell was that about, Zala?" Yzak cut in, stuffing another slice of heavily buttered toast into his mouth.

"I-I dunno," Athrun said, licking his lips, glancing at Cagalli who replied with a small smile. "I was just _so_ mad. I had never been that mad before. And it was like...everything was so much...clearer. Easier to...deal with."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at Athrun, who just sighed in defeat, though smiled when he Cagalli's hand slip into his. "Never mind."

Once they reached the school, and even on the way, everyone noted the stares and smirks they were receiving at Athrun and Cagalli. They all just brushed this off, and thought it was just coincidence they were a couple. Hell, they had only become official during the break, so how would anyone (apart from the people at the fighting arena) know about them?

Their questions were answered on the way to their 3rd class.

"Hey, looky there! Zala and Hibiki finally shacked up! It's about time!" some stranger yelled loudly.

Athrun and Cagalli froze, blushing heavily, gripping each others hands as they power walked to their next class; occasionally glancing at each other and grinning, holding back their laughter. They walked into their next class, talking happily with their friends at their desks.

Suddenly their science teacher and form tutor, Miss Badgiruel and Mr LaFlaga walked into the class, talking hurriedly about something. They then stopped dead, and eyed the group sitting around Athrun and Cagalli's desk, their eyes drifting between their gleaming faces, and intertwined fingers.

"HA! Hand over the cash, Natarle!" Mr LaFlaga cried, a wide grin on his face.

"What? No! M-maybe it's a misunderstanding!" She reasoned, biting her lip as she eyes the two confused teenagers. They approached the young couple, both hoping for different things strongly.

"Err, well, you see, Cagalli, Athrun," Miss Badgiruel started, licking her rose coloured lips in nervousness. "I don't really know how to ask this, and we as teachers understand this a private matter, but-"

"Are you two goin' out?" Mr LaFlaga stepped, pointing a finger at the two. They both blushed, Cagalli turning away, making Athrun chuckle at her, teasingly playing with the ends of her hair just to make her blush harder. But then, the two stopped, and their eyes twitched.

_Oh no, _they both thought, looking at each other. _Please don't say that they also-_

"HA! See that, Natarle? That is _clearly _two kids in love, and a _couple_." Mr LaFlaga said triumphantly, making Miss Badgiruel groan, as she took out her purse.

"Damnit. How much was it, again?"

"DAMNIT, COULD EVERYONE _PLEASE_ STOP BETTING ON OUT RELATIONSHIP!" Cagalli cried rising from her seat. "It's kind of a private thing!"

"Yeah! And you guys are _teachers_! You shouldn't be betting on the love lives of your students!" Athrun pitched it, also getting up.

"Woah _woah_," a boy said from the back row. "You guys are together _already?"_

"YES! Pay up, Asaki!" A girl yelled next to him, stretching out a hand to collect her money.

Athrun and Cagalli twitched again. "We don't even _know_ you!" Cagalli cried, pointing a finger at them. "What does it matter to you whether me and Athrun are together now?"

"You're _together?" _A girl said, and then groaned, as she fished out a few notes from her purse, handing it to the girl sitting next to her.

"I told you, Amaya," the girl next to her said, counting her money. "They weren't going to get together that quickly. They were both way too shy."

"WHAT? NO! DON'T TELL ME THEY'RE A COUPLE ALREADY!" A girl yelled, her hands buried in her hair in despair. A boy a few seats in front of her yelped in happiness, punching the air with a fist. "Yeeeeesss! Now I can finally get that new stereo! Gimme my money, Chiyoko!"

"Don't rub it in, Akio," Chiyoko grumbled, pushing money into his open palm. "I was only 4 days off."

Athrun and Cagalli watched in despair, as more and more of their classmates exchanged money with each other, leaving the couple to stand their and watch for that lesson.

* * *

Lunch was pretty much the same for the gang of teenagers, though (much to Cagalli and Athrun's irritation) there were a few who would find out about their relationship, and pass money between their friends.

"Ooooh! Look at this, guys!" Mirriellia said excitedly, rushing over to their table, holding a poster of some sort. "It's a Winter Ball! We _have_ to go!"

"_Hell_ no!" Cagalli said immediatly. "I am _not_ wearing a dress! You all are damn lucky that I don't throw a hissy fit every morning because of this skirt!"

"Aw, come on, Cagalli! I hate dresses as much as you do, but even I go every year!" Shiho persuaded.

"I don't give a tiny rat's ass! I'm not going!"

"But we can dance..." Athrun whispered in to her ear. After shivering from the initial shock, Cagalli regained herself, and cringed slightly. "That's even more of a turn off."

"What? Dancing with me?" Athrun asked, giving her the puppy eyes. "I'm hurt, Cagalli."

"No no, I love _you_," she said, shoving a handfull of fries into her mouth, earning a wide grin from him, though she was unaware of it. "I just don't do the whole dancing thing. Never have, never will."

"That's okay; I can teach you!" Athrun said enthusiastically, draping an arm over her, kissing her cheek breifly and laughing at her blush.

"What part of 'I'm not going' do you not get, Zala?"

"Oh, back to last name basis again? Damn, and I thought I had actually gotten somewhere with you."

"Yeah; because being my boyfriend is never enough."

"E-err, Athrun? Cagalli?"

Everyone heads snapped, to which they saw, Meer's friends/minions. They were looking timid and feeble, playing with their hands nervously. Oddly enough, there were only around five or six of them, all huddled together for protection.

"LOOK," Cagalli said, throwing down her fork. "YES, me and Athrun _are _a couple, and YES, you did win or loose another bet!" She yelled.

"E-err, no, w-we weren't going to ask about that." The girls stuttered, making Cagalli and Athrun's brows furrow, as well as everyone else's. They all knew what was about to come, the question now was how they were going to say it.

"W-what happened to Meer?" The girls asked, making the gang look away. Still, they continued. "She wouldn't come in to school today, and her cheek is bandaged up; she's a wreck. She mentioned something about talking to you all last night...is it okay if you tell what exactly happened?"

Athrun clenched his jaw, sucking in a breath, as he tried to find the words. He felt Cagalli hand somehow find his, which made him even more angrier, remembering all that Meer had said to her. "Well, you see...me and your..._friend_ Meer...got into a little...-"

"Meer did a major slagging off about Cagalli to her face, then Athrun went ape shit and bitch slapped her."

Everyone looked over to Dearka, who was stuffing his face with pasta, smiling sweetly, while Meer's minions just quickly nodded, and hurried away after mumbling words of thanks.

"Very well said." Cagalli commented, shifting herself off Athrun's lap taking another bite of her burger, still laughing at the shocked faces of Meer's minions, along with the rest of the gang.

* * *

Hehe...hope you liked it! :P Haha, I love Dearka's line! :) I've had that one in my head for a while...anyway, guys, please review! Thanks for reading!

- Yin


	28. Chapter 28

Hey dudes...not much to say, just thank you's! ^_^ I hope you've been enjoying the story...almost done now! :'( a few more chapters...then -poof- 'This Life' is finished :'(...thanks for everything, please review.

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Chapter 25**

'**Silence'**

_Throw._

Jump, swing, cut, attack.

_Throw._

Dodge, hit, block, cut.

_Throw, throw, throw._

Spin, attack, jump, block.

_Thrust._

Cagalli's stare was cold and rigid, as her grip tightened on Yasuo, which was stuck deep into the chest of a fighter model robot. The robot fizzed and broke into pieces, as Cagalli pulled Yasuo quickly, effiecently back into its case. The tens of robots around her fizzed, and broke in the exact same way, as Cagalli exited this specific booth. The school had gotten these fighting robots for the fighting arena, so that when pupils trained, they would be less likely to fight each other; though that had gone completely in vain.

Cagalli walked quickly to find Athrun, since she knew he was _still_ working on his pistol precision and accuracy. She didn't know why, since he was already the best at it; she guessed that he still had the idea of backing her up during the battle, even though she didn't even want him in that kind of danger in the first place.

The battle was in 7 days, so naturally, Cagalli was training like no tomorrow. She could not afford to fail. No, failure was not an option. It was either she take one life, or thousands of others would be taken instead. And it just so happened that the life she was taking was her biological father's. Her dad's. Her daddy. She had to kill him. She had to. Didn't she?

"DAMNIT!" she screamed, punching a wall hard, making the safety gravel dent, crack and crumble away.

She still didn't know what to do; kill, or not? Her mind was torn between what would break her, and what would break everything else. Because, she knew just as well as anyone, that at the end of the day, there was never an escape. You will always have to continue living whether you like it or not. There was no choice. Hell, there was never a choice.

"Cagalli?"

She felt Athrun's fingers trail down her shoulder to her bare elbow, making her body shiver. Cagalli dipped her head to meet the cracked wall of the safety gravel she had just punched, closing her eyes in confusion, as she took in a sharp breath; trying to hold it in with everything else she was feeling.

"I must kill him. I must," she murmured against the wall, feeling Athrun's forest green eyes bore into the back of her neck. "So, why the hell do I have to keep telling myself that?"

Athrun's strong frame wrapped around her back, as his arms wrapped around the front of her waist, and his head curled around her neck until his warm lips met the cold, damp skin of her cheek.

Athrun was feeling somewhat the same; completly and utterly powerless. He had to watch the girl he loved, tare herself apart with a decision that would break herself, or break the world. And he painfully knew that this was something she was too focused on doing, something she was too familiar with. He knew that the girl before him didn't know the meaning of the word 'selfish'. He hated that.

Kisaka had informed them, that if Ulen would win this upcoming battle, then he would distribute his drugs worldwide, as well as create an army of unstopable S.U. Fighters; trained to their full extent. And Cagalli knew this, thus, forcing her to make a choice that was never a choice in the first place. An option that stands alone is never a choice. It is the final result of what must be done.

"And even after three whole years," Cagalli whispered with a sad smile, making Athrun snap back from his thoughts. "I still feel like a little child lost in a shopping mall, crying and yelling for her mum. I still feel so...confused and lost without her."

"So do I." Athrun admitted, resting his face in her neck, as she rested her head on his. They felt their tears meet each other, and mix into what seemed like the personification of greif itself.

"Cagalli? Athrun?"

The two didn't move when they heard Shiho, Mirriellia, Dearka and Yzak's voice, since they didn't really want to. They stood their, clinging to each other and crying tears of helplessness and uncertainty, forgetting everything else around them.

"Y-you guys..." They heard Mirriellia's voice say softly. "We know this is a bad time, but we really need to talk to you."

Athrun's hold on Cagalli tightened slightly, almost in desperation, as they turned their bodied half way to meet their friends, though didn't look at them. "What is it?" Cagalli asked weakly.

"We found this." Shiho said, holding up papers with lines, weapons, strategies and formulas on them.

Cagalli's eyes widened. Those were the battle strategies she had made, and the formulas she had created to make her needles drenched in the liquid to paralyze certain parts of the body. They were also of the weapons that would be used, the number of attackers, who to take out first, a sick bay for the injured, formulas for the healers to use for quick recovery.

"W-where did you get that? Did you guys go through my stuff?" Cagalli asked, though it didn't sound as threatening as she would've hoped.

"Well, we went into your room for a spare pen and...it was on your desk." Shiho admitted. "But, what does this mean? We think it's a battle plan, but we don't know what for. What are you hiding frorm us?"

Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other and sighed. Now, these four would ge involved too, since there was no point in hiding it when they already know the battle strategy. Athrun and Cagalli made the four sit on the floor, as they started to explain from Via's death, to the battle in seven days. Once they had finished, the four in front were silent.

"So you decide to tell only 168 hours before the fight?" Yzak asked, obviously angry.

"Yeah! Now we're not gonna have enough time to train!" Dearka whined, grunting in frustration.

Athrun and Cagalli raised an eyebrow, quickly glancing at each other. "You're...gonna fight too?" Athrun asked.

"Hell yeah!" Shiho cried. "We're not gonna let that guy get away with all this!"

"No," Cagalli said seriously. "Fight if you want to, just don't go after Ulen. That's for me, Kira and Athrun alone to handle." The four nodded, understanding. After a few more questions, they all decided to go back to their dorm, since it was getting a little bit late.

"Oh no!" Cagalli cried suddenly. She slapped her forhead in stupidity. "I forgot! Aaw, crap!"

"What's wrong?" Athrun asked, prying her fingers away from her forhead.

"Well, you know that Kisaka is getting a few people to fight for us? They're called Desert Dawn; I used to train with them when I was younger," Cagali explained. "Well, I kind of forgot to tell you guys that they're all coming...tonight."

"WHAT?" Athrun screamed in utter shock. "But, arn't there like 100 to 150 of them?"

Cagalli nodded timidly, laughing nervously.

"Where are they going to stay?" Yzak cried, scared of Cagalli's answer.

"Well...they kind of have to stay with us...in our separate dorms. I hope that's okay." Cagalli added.

There was a pause, and Cagalli felt Athrun's hand tighten over hers. "So, let me get this straight; a huge group of big, weapon-weilding, soldier-like _men_ are going to be sleeping in our dorms? And in _your_ dorm?"

"There are girls too!" Cagalli cried. "And I've known them all my life! They would never try anything! They're like my brothers, or my uncles!"

"B-but what if they try to take advantage of me in my sleep?" Dearka yelled, trying to shake out the images in his mind.

"'Take advantage'? What are you? A girl?" Mirriellia said, wacking him on the back of his head. "C'mon! Grow up! Think of it like...a sleepover!

"Well this is some _messed up_ 'sleepover' if I have to share my room, maybe even my _bed_ with a dude," Yzak said. "And why arn't you girls scared! Some have to sleep in your room too! You have more chance of getting sexually assalted than me and Dearka do!"

"You don't know that!" Dearka yelled, hugging himself protectively.

"No way! _I'm_ gonna be in Cagalli's room! _Hell no_ am I letting some big ape-like dudes shack up with my girlfriend!" Athrun screeched, tighting his grip on Cagalli's waist, who was laughing and blushing hysterically.

"Pssh! Like Kira will really allow that!" Shiho scoffed.

"He'll be too busy doing the same to Lacus." Mirriellia admitted. "But hey! Arn't you worried about whether _I _would get raped?" she said, poking her finger to Dearka's chest.

"Guys, they won't rape you!" Cagalli said between laughs, though everyone ignored her.

"Good idea! If you're with me, then maybe you can protect me!" Dearka said delightedly, hugging a frustrated yet smiling Mirriellia. "You throw a hell of a punch, Mir!"

"And what do _you _have to say?" Shiho cried at Yzak, who was more or less, silent. He grunted and swung an arm around her shoulders unexpectedly, hiding his tiny blush.

"I don't cuddle." the platinum blonde said simply.

* * *

By the time they had gotten to their dorms, they had found Desert Dawn had already arrived. They were all packed tightly into Cagalli and Lacus's dorm, sitting with mugs of coffee that Lacus had made, all talking amongst themselves pleasently, sharing bicuits. Lacus and Kira were on top of the kitchen counter, conversing with a few of the warriors, occasionally getting up to hand out more snacks.

"See guys," Cagalli whispered. "No-one will rape you!" she assured, but smiled all the same when she felt Athrun's grip around her grow even stronger at the mention.

"Cagalli!" the leader, Sahib, yelled, grabbing the attention of all the others in the room. "It's been so long! And look how beautiful you've become!"

Cagalli blushed slightly, laughing as she accepted the hug he had offered, pulling away with a huge grin. "Thank you, Sahib. It's so nice to see you and the others!" The rest of them all cheered in agreement, lifting up their coffee mugs.

"So, 'this your boyfriend?" Sahib asked bluntly, raising an eyebrow with a smirk on his face, gestering to Athrun.

The young couple blushed, and coughed nervously, since everyone else was listening too. "Erm, y-yeah." Cagalli mumbled, making everyone smile, and a few decided to comment on this, by yelling it out through the sea of the other fighters.

"Wow! I remember when Cagalli was younger; boyfriends did _not_ seem to be her thing!"

"How the hell did you do it, man? I thought that Cagalli would never get herself a boyfriend!"

"Trust me, it wasn't easy..." Athrun mumbled, making Cagalli giggle at him, and everyone else to continue cooing.

"Aaaaw they're _so_ cute!"

"Yeah, I bet they get married at say...24?"

"Nah, I say 25!"

"Nope! 23!"

"And they're gonna have some pretty ass kids, don't ya think?"

"Aaaaw, I canimagine them with 3 kids!"

"No, they'll have 4! Definately!"

"I bet only 2!"

"NO MORE BETTING!" Cagalli and Athrun yelled above them all, their blush hot enough to make the sea evapourate.

There was silence, as the eight teenagers went into Cagalli's room for sleeping arrangments, edging their way around the now silent warriors.

"Besides," Athrun said, reaching Cagalli's bedroom door, turning back to catch the attention of Desert Dawn, as well as his girlfriend in front of him. They all looked up from their coffee at the blue haired boy.

"We're gonna have _way _more kids than just 4!" Athrun said truthfully with a smirk, making the whole crowed cheer, and Cagalli gape, as he closed the door softly.

* * *

I hope this makes up for the days I didn't update...:) Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be the last one before the big fight, as well the gang having to spend four days with Desert Dawn living with them! :P Please review, and thanks for reading!

- Yin


	29. Chapter 29

Waaaaahhh! I'm so saaaaad! :'( I can't believe that this story is coming to an end...*sniff*...thank you all so much for all the reviews, I mean, 146? When I saw, I was like, "WOOOAAAHHHH!" :D :D I LOVE YOU! THAAAAANKS! -cough cough- anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! :P

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY OR XBOXES (but I own this story, bitches!)

* * *

**Chapter 26**

'**Our Masks'**

"Okay guys, bedtime!" Cagalli called across the crowded living room, making the strong men and even the women fighters, groan in despair.

"Pleeeaaasse, Cagalli! Just a little longer!" One of them called. "We promise, we'll all be quiet!"

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I swear, I hear just _one_ peep out of any of you, you'll be sleeping outside!"

The Desert Dawn warriors nodded quickly, quickly scattering to the individual dorms, which were, thankfully, all very close together. As Cagalli had predicted, they couldn't fit everyone into one dorm to sleep, so everyone had resulted into making groups of the fighters sleep in the individual bedrooms of the eight friends. Though, a couple had to stay in every room, to keep an eye of the fighters in case they didn't sleep; after all, they did have a huge battle ahead of them.

Originally, this would've been the girls pairing up, as well as the boys, but the boys had each silently agreed that they wouldn't let their girlfriends stay with a bunch of guys alone for the entire night. So, the new arrangements were: Athrun and Cagalli in Cagalli and Lacus's dorm, Kira and Lacus in Kira and Athrun's dorm, Yzak and Shiho in Yzak and Dearka's dorm, and Mirriellia and Dearka in Mirriellia and Shiho's dorm. **(A/N: Still with me?)**

And (much to Kira's disappointment), the couples in each dorm had to share a room; but everyone figured that since they were all official couples anyway, they didn't need to worry about anything 'happening'. Unlike Kira, who would occasionally glare at Athrun, who whimpered behind Cagalli. **  
**

The fighters all scurried away, wiggling in their sleeping bag in their sleeping bags to their assigned dorms, after another round of Lacus's tea, and brushing their teeth, on which also Lacus had insisted upon.

Athrun grinned. _YES! The **entire** night with Cagalli in my arms..._he thought excitedly, waiting for Cagalli to stop yelling at one of the warriors for touching her Xbox. Athrun winced. If he had learnt anything from the girl he was in love with, it was to _never_ touch her Xbox; but he had learnt that after living with Kira and _his_ Xbox.

He walked into Cagalli's room, waiting for her, and decided to to survey her room some more; like he always did when he was inside. She had the row of photographs in their frames on her table again, safely kept in the corner, away from the danger of it falling off the side. On the middle of her desk, as always, were piles and piles of neat messes of notes; mostly on all th subjects Cagalli thought she was lacking; even if she was one of the best in them.

Her room smelt just like her, fresh, yet warm at the same time; slightly sweet smelling, like a flower, mixed in with a warm lavender; that was the best way he could describe it. The duvet on her surprisingly large bed was messy and folded over each other.

The window next to her bed had a beautiful scenery with the moon and stars; something to great to look at, no matter what time of day, or year. Athrun flopped down on Cagalli's bed, making himself comfortable. He shuffled around under the duvet, sighing at how soft the fabric was, or how it wasn't too cold, or too hot.

He turned his body to the side again, his face pressing to Cagalli's pillow. His body froze, and his heart skipped a beat. He stayed still for a second, before lifting his body slightly, feeling the pillow. His face creased in that familiar painful look, as he thought of Cagalli, whilst he continued to brush his fingers over the pillow.

It was damp with tears of greif, guilt, confusion and pressure.

Athrun's brow furrowed further, and he closed his eyes, not wanting to even think about it. That Cagalli had been crying herself to sleep almost every night now; by the looks of the pillow, that is. He almost laughed at how ironic it was. He had been worried that Cagalli had stopped herself from crying, but she was actually just hiding her tears and uncertainty.

And even Athrun knew at that second, that he would never save her; leaving him even more desperate to cling onto what was left of the young blonde. But he didn't blame her; they were all confused right now. What to think, what to believe. Whether what they were doing by going forth with this battle would was really...justice. Whether it would really be worth living the rest of your life with blood stained hands that they could never cleanse.

Because after all, they were just children. Children that grew up too fast.

Cagalli opened the door quickly, shutting it firmly behind her. "They're all _finally_ asleep." she murmured to him.

Athrun didn't stay anything, as he watched her walk to her desk, running a hand through her hair, reavealing more of her beautiful face for a second or two. She glanced over a few notes about the cardiovascular system, her eyebrows tensing at the slightest as she read.

Athrun got up, and grabbed her wrist, making Cagalli turn to him with confusion in her eyes. Determined emerald ambushed a quivering gold, making Cagalli almost step back at the sudden intensity. Just by his eyes, she could almost tell what he was going to say, but Cagalli herself didn't want to believe it.

"Wh-what are you-"

"I..." he murmured, interrupting her. "I love you."

Cagalli froze, forgetting to breath for a second, while Athrun continued. "I just want you to know that I'll always be here. I'll always protect you."

Cagalli didn't say anything, but her face and eyes said enough. Amber orbs filled to the brim with tears that refused to fall, and she bit her lip, turning her face away. She didn't close her eyes, almost afraid of her tears, scared that they might never stop, as she reached up and touched her mothers red amulet necklace with her free hand for a second, before dropping it.

"But I don't want you to."

Athrun's forest green eyes widened, blinking at her sudden statement. His body involuntarily made his hands clasp her cold and shaking one, pulling her closer to him, while the moonlight shone down on both of them, being the only light visible to the two.

"What are you talking about?" Athrun whispered, replaying her words in his mind.

"Wh-what I mean is..." Cagalli trailed off, biting her lip harder, sucking in a breath to recollect herself, but failed miserably. "I'm just scared, Athrun. I hate that I'm putting in so much danger that may not even be necessary. I just think that you'd be safer with someone else. And...you'd definately be happier."

"And why the hell are you so damn sure?" Athrun whispered again.

Cagalli didn't move, and she tried to blink back her tears. "I just want what's best for you. I love you, ya know."

Athrun crashed his lips onto hers pulling her trembling body to his. Cagalli, caught completely by surprise, whimpered, as she let out a cry onto his lips, before moving them against his. She knew he wouldn't have her talk like this; she just never thought that the taste of his own tears, as well as hers, would hurt her so much.

* * *

**Time: 2:47am**

Cagalli groaned, having yet another attempt to shuffle around in her bed, but couldn't. She glared up at the sleeping blue haired boy next to her. But, she saw how his hair spread itself out over his soft face, how his mouth was parted ever so slightly, for easy access to air, or how damn cute and innocent he looked, and she instantly felt guilty, then grew even _more_ annoyed, because she had felt guilty by just looking at him.

Obviously, after a very long kiss, and few assuring words from Athrun, the two teenagers went to sleep. And of course, this was fine for Cagalli. She was a big fan of sleep, and so was Athrun. But, it just seemed that they both had very _very_ different sleeping habits.

Cagalli likes lots of room, where she can stretch herself out and not get too hot. But Athrun, sadly, was the _complete_ opposite. In Cagalli's words, he was a 'Rank ''A'' Spooner', which meant that he just _loved_ to cuddle. A lot. A _whole _lot._  
_

And because of this, Cagalli had found it un-imaginably hard to sleep; not that being held close by a handsome and extremely hot boy all night, and it being _Athrun_, one of the most important people in her life was a bad thing. It had its perks, she admitted. But, after a while, a girl just wants to go to _sleep_. And for that, Cagalli needed her space.

Cagalli made another attempt at trying to wriggle free from Athrun's surprisingly firm and unconsious grasp, after quickly glancing at his face again. She slowly, carefully, tried to untangle her legs from his, making Athrun grunt unhappily. She panicked, and started to kiss his chin and jaw softly, gently whisking him away back to the land of dreams. Surely enough, he sighed happily at the feel of her warm lips on his skin, and proceeded to sleep.

Cagalli let out a small sigh of relief, before trying to move herself away from his grasp. She slid her fingers over his toned arms, lingering for a second, admiring the work, before snapping back to attention, and gently pry his hands away from her lower back.

Her mind started to cheer, glorifying as she felt his grip loosen, while she tenderly pushed his arms back to his own body at a snail pace. But, Sleeping Athrun had sensed this, so he grunted frustratedly, swinging a leg over hers, nestling his head in her hair, as he pulled her back closely and extremely tightly to his own body, his arms having somehow gentle vice grip around her hips and waist - his hold on her was even stronger than before!

Cagalli growled, her jaw clenching so hard, a part of her was scared her teeth would crack. _SO_ close to freedom, but then Sleeping Athrun just goes and snatches it away from her? After trying to get out of his grasp for the past 4 hours?

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, ATHRUN!" Cagalli yelled, shooting up. Athrun shot up also, his eyes wide and alert, yet, still gripping her body like a life line, making Cagalli even _more _irritated, as she let out some 'steam' threw her nose, turning to her boyfriend.

"Wha..? Where..? Mmm...Cagalli? Mmmmm...sleep..." Athrun said sleepily, yawning after he scanned the room, detecting nothing. He tried to pull her body down to the bed again, but Cagalli refused, pulling his tired frame up also.

"Look, Athrun," She said sternly, licking her lips.

Athrun looked at her with lazy eyes, trying to make them open fully to try to grasp the contense of her words quicker. Cagalli inwardly smiled, as she looked at him with tousled hair and wrinklied t-shirt and boxers, his eyes half open like a child. She quickly shook her head, scolding herself for thinking about how cute he was when she was _meant_ to be setting him straight.

"Athrun, Look, I..." She started again, but paused, letting out another quick sigh. "I love you. I love you very very _very _much. I love everything about you, down to every last detail but...as much as I _do_ love you...look, _sweety_, I..."

Cagalli cringed. "I don't cuddle."

Athrun quirked an eyebrow, not saying anything, but the amused smile on his face said enough.

"I never_ liked_ cuddling, I never cuddle, and I never _will_ cuddle." She said firmly, looking at him straight in the eye, trying not to note the playful spark that danced in them. There was a pause, as Cagalli watched Athrun expectantly, wanting him to apologize and give her some room.

"Okay then." Athrun said simply, before shrugging his shoulders, pressing her body to his, and lying back down onto the bed. Cagalli lay there, speechless and skeptical, until she felt his familiar arms wrap itself around her hips and waist again. She almost growled in anger, now ready to yell at him.

"WHAT DID I _JUST_ SA-"

"To be honest, my beautiful princess, I don't really give two craps."

Cagalli gaped silently, as Athrun buried his face in her neck, falling quickly to sleep, levaing Cagalli wondering whether to wake him up and give him a piece of her mind, or spend the rest of the night learn to adapt to a lifetime with a 'Spooner'.

* * *

Hehe...I feel so bad for Cagalli...I'm just like her; I NEED THE ROOM. :D Haha, hope you liked the story; the next will be the battle! OOOOOOOHHH! The battle will be split into two sections though. I just wanted wanted one more light hearted thing, before we went all out on the fighting next chapter...well, please review! And thanks for all the support!

- Yin


	30. Chapter 30

:'(...*cries* ALMOST DONE! This is the battle now, and it will split into two parts, then an epilogue, and then...*sobs* 'This Life' will be finished! :'( Aaaw, I really do love writing this story, and I hope you guys have been enjoying it...please review, and thank you for reading this far.

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**'The ****Final Phase'**

The next day was the final battle; the decision. For the future. For humanity. Everything depended on this coming day. They trained endlessly the past four days, in silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the streaks of metal being sharpened, or the wind that passed Cagalli's needles as she threw them accurately at a target board, trying to force herself to hit the target for once; trying to aimlessly prepare herself to kill her father.

No words were needed through the past four days; there was nothing to say. Because they didn't _know_ why it had come to this. No-one did. Or how they _did_ know that there was no other option but to fight, because that seemed to be the only way to settle things in this world.

The fact that they were all just lost little children seemed to grow more and more apparent to the teens as the moments passed. They were too young for this, and it obvious. By the buckets of tears they all wasted when the moon was out, by the way they would sit in tight balls and stare at nothing when training took a physical strain on them all, or perhaps how they were all scared of...everything. Of all the endless possibilities.

It was a ridiculously late time at night, when Cagalli snuck out of the training grounds, and decided to watch the blackened sky for a few hours until the battle, on a small patch of grass, slightly off campus. She stared at the inked stars that shone, and somehow, it felt artificial to her; almost as artificial as her very own blood. None of this seemed real, and that frightened her.

Cagalli had learnt these past four days, that humans fear many many things. The fear the unknown. The unfamiliar. The unpleasant. The unappealing. So many things that we don't even think about. Cagalli didn't like being afraid. She didn't like it at all.

When her mother died, she was the most afraid than she ever was in her entire life. The image of her mother dying in front of her on the kitchen floor, pools of fresh blood growing around her, was still imprinted into her mind, even to this day.

It scared her that someone as strong as her mother could be taken down; that the killer was her own father. That Kira might get killed, and that she would be all alone. That she would fail to protect everyone. Or that her father would find a way to kill other people she loved. She was scared that maybe she herself would die; but not as much as being left alone. At least, if she died, she would either be with her mother, making up for all the time that was lost, or not feel anything at all. She couldn't decide which was better.

A cool, calm breeze whipped her hair across her face, until it settled again, letting Cagalli continue to think. And then, there was Athrun. The kind of person that made living every damn second of this disgusting world bearable. He had saved so much of her, and Cagalli was forever grateful for that. For him.

Cagalli hugged her knees to her chest tightly, not picking up that her eyes were filling with those familiar tears again. Too many tears. But, Cagalli just guessed that crying was a way of dealing with things. It was just another bodily reaction; we get upset, we cry. It's the same for everyone. For Athrun, for Kira, For Lacus.

Even for her.

So, this was okay, right? She could cry, yes? Cagalli wished it were that simple, as tears dropped onto the half alive grass. Leaders are never seen crying; they are meant to be strong for everyone, be the roots that secure a swaying tree. Leaders are never seen crying, by anyone.

Yet, more and more tears trailed down her face. She had to lead tomorrow. Lead just over a hundred people into a war that everything depended on. They knew their chances, were small, since they were highly outnumbered, and to people with equal skill. Some would die tomorrow, Cagalli was sure of it.

Her friends would die tomorrow, and the rest would be severly injured; mentally, if not physically. She would be one of them. Kira would be one of them. Lacus would be one of them. Athrun would be one of them.

Athrun.

She felt the tears fall onto her knee, and trail down her leg as she thought of him. Why Athrun? How did he have any part in this? Because of her. She inflicted this onto him. She almost smirked. If Athrun were here, he'd be telling her firmly that she was dead wrong, anfd that he _wanted_ to be by her side. Now, she did smile. That idiot was too stubborn for his own good. He was getting himself caught up in a situation that was not at all necessary.

"What an idiot." Cagalli said to the sky softly.

"Thanks."

Cagalli turned her head slowly, to see Athrun sit himself down next to her. His smile was strained, in effort to please and calm her, and she knew this. And she tried to smile too, for his sake. But it was almost as fake and melancholic as his. And it struck her for what seemed like the millionth time; they were just children.

Children of war.

"I'm scared." Cagalli said plainly, yet sincerely.

"So am I." Athrun said quietly, the crack in his voice almost as evident in his, than it was in hers.

The wind silently pushed them to each other, until the two teens' shoulders bumped. There was silence again, that seemed empty and lifeless; as if it had given up already. Maybe it had. Had _they?_

"A-after all of this," Cagalli said, just above a whisper, holding her own body closer. "What happens to us? What do we do? How do we...live?"

Athrun bit his lip. He wanted to tell her what they both wanted to hear, but he couldn't bring himself to lie to her. Lying was something that the two were way too familiar with, and he did didn't want that to be official.

"Things...w-won't be the same," He said, trying to blink back tears. "And we probably won't be able to live the same way again."

Cagalli smiled sadly, pushing another lump down her throat. "I thought so."

A soft breeze fell over the two, sweeping their tears away like dust. Athrun turned his head to Cagalli, brushing his lips over temple, and then to her cheek, trying to kiss away her tears, wanting so much for it to be that easy. Cagalli leant into his touch, as more and more crystals of tears surge down her face, as she turned her face to kiss his lips softly, innocently, genly, _desperately. _

Eventually, the two pulled away, clinging to each other, pushing back sobs that they saved for when their heads hit their pillows this night. Because after all, they were just childen, scared to do the things they didn't want to, but they knew they must. They were just children who needed someone to depend on, until this tornado of problems fleeted, and they would be left to pick up the pieces. They were just children that grew up too fast.

We all are.

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli woke after a measly few hours of sleep, feeling more wide awake than ever before; probably because of the fear that ate through their minds, and spilled out through their tears that night, as they clung onto each other.

They were both up before everyone else, and decided to get changed into their fighting gear, not wanting it to be a problem as time went on that early morning. Cagalli went into the bathroom, leaving Athrun in her room to get changed. He wore a black, well fitted leather vest with thick armoured straps that reached from the end of his neck, to the ends of his shoulders, revealing his toned arms. He wore black pants, with compartments of bullets, and two guns on the ends of chains, attached to the waist of his pants, and a very large gun strapped to his back. On his feet, were black army boots.

Athrun looked at himself in the mirror, taking a deep breath. Cagalli had advised everyone to wear black, the neutral colour, and also because Ulen's army would probably be in a certain colour too, and black was easiest to decipher on the battlefield. Desert Dawn, as a group, would also wear black a lot too, so it worked well.

Athrun clenched his fists, and unclenched them again, trying to ready his hands for the endless hours of shooting that he had to do. At that moment, Cagalli stepped in, a clenched expression on her face, though to Athrun, she was undeniably radiant.

Her golden hair was tied up in a high ponytail, as well as her fringe that was also clipped up, revealing her gorgeous features. She wore a black corset, with black ribbons intertwining around her arms, dangling at her wrists; much like the ribbons on her sword. She also wore black pants, compartments of needles on her hips also, and a gun on one side. She wore some close fitting black pants, with a couple of daggers strapped to each upper thigh, and her boots were much like Athrun's, except tighter, and more feminine, with an evident heel at the back.

Akemi Yasuo was strapped to her back, in a diagonal, like Athrun's gun, making her look like a tough, and not to be messed with.

Her eyes were outlined in coal black, and she had a black crescent moon painted on the side of her face; Athrun guessed that the others were starting to awaken, and that the women had done that for her. The only thing that stood out from her gothic clothing, was her mother's necklace, the red stone adding a touch of grace to her.

"You look beautiful." Athrun breathed, trying out a smile after the tears from last night.

"Really? I was going for 'intimidating'." Cagalli said weakly, mustering a smile also. "You don't look half bad yourself. The get-up oddly suits you. Plus, you have a _great_ body."

Athrun grinned weakly, tucking a stray strand of golden hair behind her ear. "The feeling is mutual, princess."

Cagalli lent into Athrun's strong chest, their bitter humour getting to already worn out heart. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he proceeded to automatically do the same around her lower back, Cagalli resting her cheek just under Athrun's head, while he leant against hers.

Cagalli pulled back slightly to look at him, trailing a finger round his cheek, while Athrun closed his eyes, marvelling her gentle touch. His eyelashes were as long as a girls, she noticed, as his navy blue hair was just as silky, as they fell into his face.

"You need to get the emblem painted onto your cheek." She murmured to him softly.

"You mean the crescent moon?" Athrun asked quietly, touching her cheek also.

"Mmm hmm. It's a sign of leadership; Kira and Lacus also have to get it done too, since they are head of the other fields for the battle strategy," Cagalli explained, leaning her forhead onto his. "It's also meant to be a sign of hope, tranquility and peace. I don't really know how that works, though. Considering the circumstances."

Athrun dipped his head, so his lips met hers for a second in a soft kiss, not really knowing why, but just feeling like it. Their lips were warm on each others, and it was slow, as their mouth moved against one anothers, until Athrun slowly deepened their kiss, pulling Cagalli closer to him, both of them knowing these moments were rare when you're about to go into battle.

They pulled apart, their eyes still hazy with despair, as they looked at each other, before learning to smile at each other again.

"I never thought I'd be so happy that you decided to jump on top of me that day." Cagalli said softly with a small smirk, while Athrun trailed kisses down from her temple to her lips again, catching them for a moment, holding them in a small lingering kiss before breaking away.

"You're gonna hold that over my head for the rest of my life, arn't you?" He said, also with a small grin on his face.

Cagalli chuckled. "I sure am. It's how I show affection."

"Mmm hmm..." Athrun murmured, before dipping his head back down, catching her lips into another kiss, trying to make them more sweet than they were bitter.

He held her waist gently, his other hand trailing down from her cheek, to just below her ear, his fingers softly curling around her neck, lifting her head up so he could kiss her better, scared that this might be the last time. Cagalli responded, by burying her hands in his midnight blue hair, stroking his scalp tenderly, and pressing her body to his, thinking the exact same things Athrun was.

They broke apart for air eventually, still as close as can be to each other, staring into each other's eyes, hoping that this wasn't the last time, that this wouldn't be it for them, and that there was still a list of all the things they had left to do together.

"We should go..." Cagalli whispered against Athrun's lips, who still didn't feel like leaving her just yet, so decided to kiss her again instead.

Because, truthfully, none of them were ready. And they probably never would be.

* * *

After Athrun, Kira and Lacus had the emblems painted on their faces, the rest of Desert Dawn were beginning to get to ready. Since all of them stayed in the fighting arena for the night, they already had all of their weapons with them. It was kind of a risk, since they didn't know if anyone would come to the arena early. And their worries were proven right.

Sai, Heine, and another small group entered the fighting arena, but all stopped, at the sight of the Desert Dawn members loading guns, sharpening swords, strapping on daggers and practicing martial arts.

Cagalli bit her lip, looking at Athrun who was doing the same, they walked over to the small, yet skilled group of weapon weilders. Their eyes widened, and they almost took a step back at the couple's attire, almost scared.

"Err...we can explain..." Cagalli said nervously.

Heine grinned, eyeing her up and down. "As to why you look so damn sexy?"

Cagalli glared, and Athrun twitched, pulling her to him quickly, turning her away from Heine slightly. "Sorry, jackass. She's mine."

Cagalli smirked. Athrun was _so _hilarious when he was jealous.

"Oh yeah," Heine said distastfully. "I heard about you two's 'get together'. I lost _so_ much money to that."

Athrun and Cagalli groaned at the mention of someone _else _betting on them, but quickly snapping back to attention.

"So, what is all this?" Sai asked, gesturing to Desert Dawn.

Yzak and Shiho passed by them, and stopped when they heared Sai's question. Yzak hoisted an impressively massive gun over his shoulder, also attired in complete, as well as Shiho, who had daggers strapped to the waist of her black shorts. Yzak sighed, knowing that Athrun and Cagalli would beat around the bush, so he decided to spare the two the trouble, and tell this guy himself.

"Well, there's gonna be a battle; and a pretty friggin' big one. You in, or out?"

"Yzak!" Athurn and Cagalli yelled in unison, protesting at the platinum blonde's bluntness, who just shrugged it off.

There was a small pause, until Sai started to slip off his jacket, tossing it on the floor. "So, where do ou get those outfits? They look cool, man!"

The others followed suit, even Heine, much to Athrun's displeasure, and they all continued to to prepare for the battle that was occuring in a few hours.

* * *

Once they had reached the battlefield, which was an enormous space of open land, Cagalli turned to Athrun, Kira and Lacus, looking at them straight in the eye.

"So...who's gonna do the speach?" she asked, to which they all looked blankly at. They looked at her with confused faces, not knowing their had to be a speech at all. "Look at them," Cagalli said, gesturing to the nervous warriors. "They're just as scared as we are, and they need reassurance; we all do."

"Then, I think it should be you, Cagalli," Kira said, trying to smile for his sister. "I think it would mean more to them coming from you. Besides, you're the one that gave everyone the courage to come here today; you're our true leader. And I'm really proud to call you my sister. And...I think that...Mum would be proud too."

"Kira..." Cagalli looked at Kira with tear-glazed, as he did the same. They hugged for a second or two, before Cagalli clasped Athrun's hand, who lead her to the top of one of the trucks they rode in, as if it were a higher platform.

Everyone looked at Cagalli, wanting her to say something to make them feel...unafraid, when really, she was just as scared as they were. Cagalli took a deep breath, and glanced at Athrun, who smiled at her with his shining emerald eyes. If he were alive, then she would be okay. She knew this, that's why she had to force herself to believe it, as she began to speak.

"To be honest, guys, I really don't know what to say," she said said to the crowed. "I feel just as frightened as you do...but that isn't a good enough reason to give up after coming this far. Hell, if it was, I wouldn't here. Most of us wouldn't."

She paused, glancing back at Athrun, Kira and Lacus again, who all nodded, understanding the full meaning of her words. She found this a good enough sign to continue, as well as the goofy thumbs up that Kisaka had given her.

"There are some of us who are going to die today, I admit; I won't stand here and tell you that it won't happen, or that everything will be okay, because it won't. We know that," she said, touching her necklace. "None of us know why we are here, I know that. But...I think that a few people who are strong enough, should take the fall for the world that is not. I mean, people always say why it always happens to the good people...it's because we're the ones who are capable of bearing this burden."

The crowed looked away, knowing that Cagalli was right, as she too leaked blinked back tears she was tired of leaking as she continued, for the last time. "Whatever it is, you guys...I just want you to all remember what we're fighting for; whatever kind of hazy thought it is. And...please, for everyone who loves you, for every mother, father, sister, brother, lover or children you have..._please,_" Cagalli said desperately, her eyes filling with more and more tears.

"Try not to die out there."

* * *

:'(...2 more chapters, guys. Then the story is all done...the next one, will be the action fight, thing, majigy...

Yeah, there probably TONNES or errors in this...I've been writing for ages...anyways, thanks for everything, and PLEASE review!

- Yin


	31. Chapter 31

Aaaaaaghh...I'm SO sad! This is the last chapter! *wails, sobs,* There is only the epilogue after this, and then it's all OVER...*sniff sniff*. I hope you guys have enjoyed it...and thank you all SO much for all the amazing support;

I mean 152 reviews? And not to mention all the favourite stories and author subscriptions...WOW. I mean, WOW. I really didn't think this little story from a little13 year old girl with too many emotions would become so popular! I love you guys so much for that...

And, I was thinking...I'm really hating the thought of ending this story...but, would you guys want me to do a sequal? I mean, it may take some time, probably after the summer, to think of a plot that continues from this one, and to still keep it interesting and all...but I'm all up for it if you guys are! Please, think about it and get back to me!

Please review, and thank you all so much for reading my story.

- Yin

P.S. There are a LOT of mistakes in this one...none of it would save.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Chapter 28 **

'**The Final Phase – Part 2'**

It had already been 2 hours; 2 more hours to go, and the battle should start. The Desert Dawn warriors were training and warming up, and for those who had gotten a little too overwhelmed, were sitting hunched up against a few of the trucks they had traveled in; including Cagalli, Athrun, Kira and Lacus.

Shiho, Yzak, Dearka and Mirriellia had gone to train, all of them feeling too restless to just sit and 'do nothing'. They all seemed to know it was just an excuse to stop themselves thinking, but everyone stayed silent. Words aren't wanted, or even _needed _in the midst of war.

Cagalli glanced up at the sky. She knew that this battle would end in the lateness of the night, since it was already sunset. Would the injured be able to wait it out for that long? What if some of them bled out? What if they died needlessly? And if she had to carry the bodies? Or if they just simply...lost?

Cagalli head went into a haze of worries, as she dug her nails into her scalp. She couldn't bear the thought that she would see her friends die today. She looked up at Desert Dawn, her family, her friends, her commrads. Not all of them would come back with them today; yet no matter how much she kept on telling herself this, she would never cope with it any better.

"Let's go for a walk." Athrun said plainly. He grabbed Cagalli's hand, pulling her up wordlessly.

He hated seeing her like that; he knew she was beating herself up on everyone else's behalf, thinking of the worst situations. Yet, he couldn't stop her; afterall, she was a leader. A leader had to think of every possible bad situation, and have a plan ready for it. He hated how she was right about that.

Athrun slowed his brisk walk to a slow stroll, glancing back at the girl who stole his heart. He could see Cagalli swallowing the lumps in her throat, her face creased up, supressing sobs of fright. Her body shook in uncertainty, and her grip on his hand was weak.

He turned to her, touching her cheek, the warmth of his fingertips flowing through her face, but they soon changed to fit the coldness of her own body temperature. She was still just as cold as when he had met her, if not, colder. And maybe even Athrun Zala could never change that.

No words were needed, as Athrun softly pressed his lips onto Cagalli's forhead, just holding her. Because what else _can _you do in war, but cling to the things you are afraid to let go of? To shoot down, or be shot down? What else do children do in war?

Athrun watched, as Cagalli shuddered against him in fear, his eyes filling with unwanted tears. Cagalli tried her hardest not to sob, and for once, succeeded. She hoped at that second, that she hadn't just used up her miracle. She felt tighten his grip around her, his head now dropping to her shoulder suddenly, confusing the teary blonde. Cagalli's heart almost stop, as she heard him sniff, and quietly cry into the crease of her neck.

Cagalli took a deep breath, stroking Athrun's hair and back as he cried into her; slowly swaying him from side to side, just like her mother once did to her, when there was a stormy night, and Kira wasn't there to tell her stories to lull her to sleep.

"Athrun..." She whispered into his ear, locking his tear-glazed emerald eyes on hers. "W-we're alive. And... that in itself, is utterly amazing."

Athrun's eyes widened, as Cagalli's words sunk into his head. He didn't smile, and neither did she, nor did either of them frown. Their gazes were locked with what seemd to be a chained grip, almost impossible to break from.

A bomb was heard, and one of the trucks exploded, making the Desert Dawn warriors around it cry out in surprise and fear. Dead limbs flew thre the air, the smell of blood was too apparant to the two shell shocked teens. The grips on each others backs and waists were so tight, that if it wasn't for the circumstances, they would've forgotten to breath.

Cagalli let out a loud, pained cry, as she watched the body parts of at least 10 of her commrades fly in the air. Athrun let out a grunt, turning Cagalli's body away, in a meaningless attempt to protect her, to sheild her from any more kind of invisible pain.

There was another explosion, but this time, it seemed to have come from the Desert Dawn warriors. Cagalli and Athrun watched in horror, as war started unfold infront of them. They looke at each other, and their lips met in a pained and chaste kiss, their lips locked for a second too long.

"Don't die." They said against each others lips, before pulling out their swords and guns, and running into the middle of the battle before them, knowng that at second, when they _could've_ fleeted, when they _could've_run away from everything that had pained them, they had not.

And they had inevitably set themselves up for a life of pure selflessness and sacrifice. Yet, as they raced to their commrads, yelling strategies and tips on their attackers, they knew it wasn't about what they wanted, what they had, what they deserved. People deserve a lot of things.

But life likes to deprive you of what you deserve.

Cagalli and Athrun ran full speed, side by side, splitting occasionally to take out their targets. Cagalli threw needles at vital points, trying to make it as painless as possible for her victims. Athrun was relatively the same, trying not to kill them, but in the end, having no choice but to.

Cagalli winced, as she watched her 'enemies' wince and occasionally cry out in pain, as the formula that numbed their limbs would sink into their nervous system. She hated this, she hated hurting; though, it seemed that Cagalli's life was _made_for inflicting pain, she had never liked it. That just wasn't who Cagalli was.

Yet, she thought, after throwing multiple needles into 5 more men, and scraping Yasuo against the upper thigh of her enemy, enabling them of movement, of what she could've been, if her mother had never found out about her father's plan. If she were still alive, but oblivious. If she was stripped of all emotion and humanity.

If she would've never met Athrun.

She glanced over, to see him flip, dodging a few bullets, and land, taking out the rest of his opponents, with tears trailing down his handsome face, as he loaded his gun, ready for the next set of enemies. Would _he_ have been the same? If he had never met her?

She hoped to no-one in particular, that he would've been.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of fighting and fighting, killing and killing, Cagalli looked up at the sky, her arms and face bleeding from a few deep cuts and stratches. It was getting darker and darker, and it looked like there would be a full moon tonight. She touched her necklace, her mind wandering to thoughts about her mother.

Cagalli heard the battle cry of one of Ulen's followers behind her, and she quickly flip upwards, shooting him in the shoulder and leg in mid air. She landed swiftly in a crouch, loading her

gun again, and cursed below her breath. She should've known better than to day dream during battle.

Cagalli turned her head to Athrun, who was also bleeding with multiple scratches. Cagalli frowned.

What the hell have you done to yourself? Go to the Medic Base! Cagalli yelled at him, gently touching his face. He had bleeding scratches on his handsome face, though it didn't look like it was enough to leave scars. His arms were also cut and trailed with blood, and Cagalli felt guilty at how undeniably sexy he looked.

"I should say the same for you! Who did that to your arm?" Athrun yelled back, brushing his fingers up and down her arm, avoiding the cut near the top. She had day dreamed earlier, and some bastard had managed to slash her with a knife before she could move.

It doesn't matter! Fine, if I go, then you have to come with me; it's been almost four hours now, and our numbers seem to dwindling. Cagalli said, her face twisting in pain, even though Athrun already had a firm grip on her waist, leading her back to the medic corner.

Bodies lay dead and unconsious around their feet, as they clung to each other and moved to the Medic Base. Cagalli looked away, pushing her face into Athrun's face, though, even as she closed her eyes, she could see her dead friends' faces. She whimpered against him, and learnt that you cannot close your eyes to what you do not want to see.

Athrun clutched Cagalli to his side, scanning around them to make sure no-one would attack. He could feel Cagalli's strangled breaths, as she tried to put aside her emotions, and he wished that she could just be selfish, and let herself be weak for once.

They stumbled into the Medic Base, and the seems of Cagalli's heart ripped harder and harder. It was filled with severly injured commrades, the men and women groaning in pain. Cagalli sucked in a breath, and tried her hardest to not let all this overwhelm her; she had people to lead.

She took Athrun into a spare space, and started to tend ot his wounds, carefully dabbing at them, as gently as a mother would. Athrun looked at Cagalli, and he could immediatly sense the turmoil in her heart. He stroked her face gently, softly, making her bite her lip in restraint as to not break down and cry in his arms then and there.

But, they pushed down the things they felt, and continued to heal themselves physically; no time for tears. No time to feel anything.

After fixing some of her own wounds in more somehwhat calm silence, Athrun and Cagalli stumbled back onto the battlefield once more, searching for people to help. Cgalli refused to let her eyes wander downards to the injured bodies, and blocked out the sound of screams and gunfires.

_Is this really how peace is obtained?_She asked herself, as she watched as her people faught the ones of her father. More and more died, and Cagalli would remember their faces, and the scent of their blood. With closed eyes, she slashed the shoulders of an opponent, and his blood sprayed across her face.

Cagalli turned away, closing her eyes. She couldn't take much more of this torture.

She then forcfully and immediatly pulled her eyes apart, and looked up, in search to find someone, to _help_someone and not hurt them. Her eyes then laid on Kira, who was fighting a small group of Ulen's followers surrounded him, one holding a dagger up, as Kira crashed to the floor, his body reaching it's limit.

Cagalli's widened, and her heart almost stopped, as she saw the dagger plunge into Kira's shoulder, making her twin brother cry out in utter agony.

"KIRA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, running so fast, she thought she was flying.

Kira groaned, feeling blood seep out of his shoulder, and Cagalli calling his name in the distance. He had been fighting for hours now, only taking maybe one or two stops to the Medic Base, or maybe to check up on Lacus from time to time. He felt his world spin, and he tried with every fibre of his being to get up.

He could groggily make out the figure of his enemies hold up the dagger again, ready for the final strike. He closed his eyes, and waited, his body anf mind giving up after living the pathetic and painful life he had. But instead of hearing the world cease to exist around him, he felt the clash of two metals together, and the voice of his attacker cry out in pain.

He forced his eyes open, to Cagalli with the streaky amber eyes of SEED mode, slashing Kira's attackers in vital limbs and organs, making them all immobile and too busy writhing in pain to get up and fight back.

Kira, are you okay? Cagalli asked calmly, now kneeling down to him. Kira looked incrediously at his sister with his own SEED mode eyes, in which he had entered long ago, as she pulled out seringe, with a murky liquid inside.

"This might hurt." She said plainly, before jabbing it hard just below his shoulder wound.

"OW! Hey, what did you just inject into me?" Kira cried, hissing in pain.

Well, you remember that formula I made? To numb limbs of the body? Cagalli asked, swifting cleaning Yasuo of the blood, though looked away as she did so. Well, I did a reverse effect; to make long story short, it makes you a little more oblivious to any major wounds, and more energized.

Kira just nodded, trying to get up, with Cagalli helping him. He groaned, and then hissed loudly in pain as he sat up, clutching his shoulder to stop the blood. Cagalli added some pressure, and took out a roll of gauze, wrapping it tightly around his shoulder, tearing it and tying it together swiftly.

"Go back to the Medic Base," Cagalli said firmly, not about to take a stubborn 'no' for an answer. "I think Lacus is there anyway. Go check up on her."

Kira just stared at each other, knowing what Cagalli was doing. She wanted to take out Ulen herself, and she didn't want him to get involved; proabably to protect him, like she always did. Kira placed a hand on her shoulder, and both the amythst and amber SEED mode eyes looked at each other, almost in desperation.

"Cagalli-"

Please, Kira, Cagalli whispered pleadingly.

Kira stared at his sister, and smiled. "You remind me so much of Mum."

Cagalli brought Kira's body into a hug, sniffing back tears of gratitude, and fear. She sent Kira over to the Medic Base, and took in a deep breath. Now, she really was alone. Even if Kira had stayed, he wouldn't be able to fight Ulen with her with such a badly injured shoulder.

She then felt those familiar amrs wrap around her from behind, and her theories wwre confirmed, when she saw midnight blue strands of hair sprawl itself out over her shoulder, as Athrun pressed his lips gently onto her cut cheek. Cagalli smirked bitterly.

But no; this idiot wouldn't have it, now would he?

Even so, Cagalli leaned back into him, tilting her head up so his lips could meet hers in a brief upside down kiss. It tasted of blood, tears and something even more bitter tat neither of them could decipher with just one thought alone. Cagalli looked up, to see that Athrun had also entered SEED mode, his emerald green eyes streaked and blury.

Thank God you're still alive, Athrun said against her lips. I don't know what I'd do if you...

"Yeah, I know." Cagalli said softly, catching his lips again in a kiss.

The moon was pure, bright and full as it shined down on the couple as they kissed bitterly in the middle of a battlefield. They both knew that this was a chance that this may the last chance to feel something, before everything was left in ruins tomorrow, leaving them to pick up the peices. Was this what it was like to be selfish?

No. Because selfishness comes at a price.

* * *

Looks like I was right about you two; you better treat my daughter right, Athrun Zala.

Cagalli froze, and Athrun snapped his head to Ulen, clutching Cagalli tightly to his body, as he growled angrily. Ulen just smirked at them, eyeing them up and down. His was greasy as always, a darker blonde than Cagalli's blonde was. His body was twicthing, and his face was constantly changing expression; making him so hard to read, and even harder to predict, even though the two teens were already in SEED mode.

_What is wrong with him?_

"_You're_ talking to _me_about being treated right? Cagalli spat, signalling Athrun to let go of her, though he was still hesitant. Who do you think you are?

Ulen's face softened, and it was clearly visable to the two. Athrun and Cagalli's brows furrowed in confusion, wondering why such words woudl matter after he had done. But...he looked genuinly apologetic, but Cagalli instantly shook it off; she knew how cruel he could be. Why loose sight of that over mere change of a facial expression?

"I-I-I d-don't really kn-know.." Ulen said softly, looking away, and fumbling with his hands.

Out of instinct, Athrun stepped in front of Cagalli protectively, and pulled out a gun, aiming for Ulen's head. I don't know what kind of fucked up game you're playing at, but I won't just stand around and let you hurt Cagalli! he yelled.

Ulen's eyebrows raised, and he was suddenly cocky and arragont again, confusing the teens. you really seem to love her, huh?

Athrun gripped his gun, and he heard Cagalli hiss in confusion behind him. Love is an understatement.

Ulen's face now twisted in sadness, and a small smile appeared on his face; completely different to what he was like seconds ago. That's good. It's nice that Cagalli has someone to dpeend on; and I have a feeling you'll take good care of her.

Athrun and Cagalli's eyes widened in utter confusion again; what was wrong with him? Why would his personality change so quickly? One second, Ulen would be the disgusting, horrible, inhuman person he was, then the next he would kind and sensitive and...apologetic? It was almost like-

You're...different people? Cagalli asked quietly, though Ulen and Athrun seemed to hear her perfectly clearly.

Ulen smirked. Even with SEED mode, it took you three long years; I really doubt whether you were worth all that trouble sometimes.

Ulen was gone as quick as a flash, and Cagalli and Athrun jumped up, flipping backwards impressively upon instinct. Cagalli heard a cock of a gun, and she pushed Athrun behind her, mid air, taking out Yasuo to block the sudden bullets. The two teens landed efficiently on the ground, looking around frantically for Ulen.

They heard a thud behind them, and Ulen stood there, a smile on his face one second, and a frown the next. "Y-you seem t-to have gotten s-stronger," he stuttered, his face and body twitching uncontrollably. "Maybe you _were_ worth it."

Cagalli growled, looking away, finally realizing. Those drugs that you used on yourself, me, Mum and Kira-

"Have had a side affect on _me,_yes, Ulen said nonchalantly, though the crack in his voice echoed through Cagalli's ears. Of course, you have probably figured out mean, they didn't work properly on you? Athrun asked, still pointing a gun at him. And that's why the side affect has split your personality?

Ulen chuckled, though he frowned immediately afterwards. Let me explain properly; to spare you two the misery. Hell, you both have been fighting for hours on end! You're the best challenge my followers have come across. You have s-some s-skilled fighters.

Athrun and Cagalli still remained tense, Athrun still pointing his gun, and Cagalli with a handful of needles; why shuold this be a day to take a chance? Cagalli was so tired of taking chances, as was Athrun. Now was not the time for risks, so they decided to stay quiet, and listen to Ulen for the second in their lives.

"Well, as you know," he started, twitching. "I drugged your mother when she was pregnant with you, and I was on drugs before that. It did it's job; by enhancing my hearing, accuracy, and reflexes, but it seemed to come at a price, around 10 years down the line,"

Athrun and Cagalli stayed rigid and firm, trying to figure out whether they could believe the man in front of them. Never the less, Ulen contiued, not really that fazed by the angry and hesitant 16 year olds.

"Because your mother found out about my plan, and stopped me giving the drugs to you and Kira, all of you have faced the benefits of the drugs. And, your mother dying early was also why she didn't have any side effects. But, because I wasn't given the drugs since birth, like you and your brother, and I didn't die like your mother, there have been some...ch-changes i-in me..."

Cagalli licked her lips in uncertainty. Was she to believe this?

Evidently, I now have a split personality; that has become more and more obvious over the past few weeks and months, Ulen finished, grinning. And there appears to be a 'good' side...th-that t-takes over every o-once in a wh-while.

Athrun and Cagalli froze with disbelief; every muscle in their body seemed to have numbed, and their minds had completly shut itself down. All this time, he was...suffereing? That this wasn't what the _real _Ulen was?

But, the advantages are still there, Ulen said evilly. His figure vanished for a few seconds, and Cagalli panicked, as Athrun had suddenly left her side also. She heard his defeaning scream, and she yelled his name out desperately.

The next thing she knew, Athrun and Ulen were in front of her, the night black with sorrow, as it shadowed Athrun. who was writhing in pain, due to the daggers pushed deep into his shoulders and legs. Ulen had him by the neck in grasp too tight, as Athrun faught to keep himself from falling out of consciousness.

"ATHRUN!" Cagalli screamed, her heart racing in fear. No words could describe this; the feeling how at any second, the one thing keeping you sane and alive, the one thing you love so dearly and so truly, could be taken from you in a mere few seconds.

You should really work on your concentration, Cagalli. You seem to get distracted a-

The moon's pure white colour turned redder and redder, until it was tainted with a crimson glow; the exact shade of blood itself. The night became darker, and the wind was intensifyingly calm, only adding to Ulen and the half conscious Athrun's worry, confusion and curiousity.

Cagalli's necklace glowed in the darkness, the red becoming brighter and brighter, lifting up from Cagalli's clavical, defying gravity by floating in the air in front of her. Cagalli looked expresionless, as her hands rose for her sword, grasping it tightly in her nimble fingers. The red glow that came from her eyes was just as strong as the glow from her necklace, making her look even more like a dream.

_(Flashback 1) _

_Via looked at the moon, and could the red slowly ambush it, and she closed her eyes, knowing it was finally time. _Ulen would have killed me by the end of the next eclipse,_she thought, slowly unscrewing the Haumea necklace from its back clasp. I better give this to Cagalli now. _

"_Hey, Cagalli, Via said, catching the attention of her daughter, and catching it even more, when she saw her mother take of her red Haumea Amulet. _Mum never takes off her Amulet." _Cagalli thought. _

"_I want to give this to you." Via said, slowly tying the necklace around her daughters neck. "This amulet is meant to be very powerful during this eclipse; and I want you to have it, as a gift from me. Just so you know that I'll always be with you." _

_(Flashback 2)_

_It's weird, Lacus said, staring out of the window. That eclipse we were going to plan to see was meant to come a few days ago; it never showed up. I wonder why? She said, whilst resting a hand on her cheek, thinking intently._

_It hasn't shown up for the past three years, Lacus, Cagalli explained, touching her necklace when no-one saw. No-one knows why. But why should this year be any special compared to the last three?_

_(End of Flashbacks)_

Athrun whispered, as he watched Cagalli's necklace glow a brighter and brighter red, to the point where it was almost blinding.

Cagalli was already in front of Ulen, slashing his arms, legs, and chest. It was so quick, he had barely even felt it, but then the pain seeped through his initial astonishment, and he screamed so loud, that it was evident to everyone, even those who continued to fight.

Athrun's weak body fell from Ulen's grasp, but Cagalli caught him, kneeling down, and laying him on the floor, brushing the hair away from his eyes, before gently meeting her lips with his, much to Athrun and even Ulen's surprise.

But the stone continued to shine, and Athrun could feel the cells and tissues of his stabbed limbs slowly piece itself back together, as Cagalli moved her lips gently across his, to the point where he himself deepened their kiss, until all that was left was Athrun's sore, and un-scarred body.

Cagalli gently pulled her lips away from his, and her head snapped to Ulen, who had managed to get up, spilling blood everywhere with every wobbling step he took in attempt to steady himself.

"You _dare_try to hurt Athrun again, She menacingly slowly. I will not hesitate to finish you.

Ulen groaned in agony, his whole body bleeding endlessly. Cagalli's heart tightened, when she saw his eyes fill with tears, and spill down his face as he looked at her. Cagalli looked at him in bewilderment; tracing every tear down his face, in an attempt to convince herself that he was really _crying. _

I-Im sorry, C-Cagalli... Ulen whispered. She didn't know how, when, or why, but all she felt was her father, her _father_, her _dad_, wrap his arms around her small frame, and hold her close to his bloodied body. "I was never a good father to you. And I'm sorry that...I took away your mother, and you other father."

Cagalli was speechless, motionless. He was..._sorry?_And at that second, Cagalli Yula Attha, Cagalli Hibiki, S.U. Fighter 1581 and just _Cagalli, _gave in to everything, and sobbed and wailed into her father's arms, because she didn't know how to be strong right now.

She screamed into his chest, as he stroked her hair and told her it was okay. I-I love you, Calli, honey. I love you and Kira, and your Mum very very much. he said to her quietly, smiling sadly, as he felt his wounds leaking too much blood, and his eye sight start to blur.

"I love you, Daddy..." Cagalli let out between cries, hating herself to the core because she meant it. And she knew, that this is what it felt like; this is what it felt like to have a father. This was what it felt like, to be held in your fathers arms, and be told that tomorrow would be brighter.

Cagalli's heart wrenched itself away from her soul, as her mind came to a decision. She gripped Yasuo, and sobbed harder into her father's chest, while he hummed that familiar lullaby that her mother used to sing to her.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

Cagalli forced Yasuo through Ulen's heart, and he fell to the floor with a smile on his face, just like her mother. Blood covered his body, as a pool started to surround him, and he continued to hush Cagalli while she screamed ear piercingly at the tormenting and overwhelming guilt; even though he wasn't there to hold her.

"DADDY! DADDY! I'M SORRY, DADDY! I'M SO SO SORRY!" She yelled at the top of her voice, clutching onto her father's hand, as he continued to smile, and tell her it was okay. He used every last bit of effort in him, to squeeze her hand.

"Y-you did the right thing, my little Calli. I'm very p-proud of you..."

His hand dropped to the floor, and Cagalli's scream was so loud, that it burned in everyone's ears, and the fighting ceased immediately. Cagalli shook Ulen's body, begging for him to wake up, but even she knew it was in vain. She cried into his hand, sobbing, tearing her heart apart, because she knew she had done this to _herself_, and that there was no-one else to blame, but _her. _

She chose to break herself, than to break the rest of the world.

Athrun skidded on his knees behind her, crashing his body to hers from behind, though she continued to scream and scream in agony at the life she had took, and that her father's blood was painted all over her body, drving her mind to the brink of insanity.

Athrun sobbed onto Cagalli neck as he gripped her, but it was muffled by her peircing screams. He began to sway her body from to side, just like she had done, and he began to sing that familar lullaby that her mother had once sung to her.

_Doushite kimi wa chiisa na te de, _

(Why do you with your small hands,)

_Kizu wo seoou to suru no darou?_

(Try to carry all these wounds on your back?)

_Dareka no tame dake janai miushinawanaide, _

(Try to carry all these wounds on your back?)

_Doushite boku wa maiyoinagara, _

(Why am I, while hesiating,)

_Nigedasu koto dekinai darou, _

(Unable to escape?)

_Nozomu no wa hikari sasu hi wo hi wo,_

(What I hope for is the sun, the sun to light the way,)

_Find the way, _

_Kagayaku sora uchuu ni te wa tonokanakutemo,_

(Though in this glowing cosmos, our hands cannot quite reach,)

_Hibiku ai dake tayori ni, _

(We depend on only our resounding love,)

_Susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara, _

(Because at the end of the path we've traveled, we'll find the light,)

_We'll find the way._

* * *

Thank you, everyone, for reading this story. There will be an epilogue, but this is the end. Thank you, everybody, for suppororting this story; I hope this 13 year olf girl has keeped you entertained for the past month or so :)

Please, tell me what you think; and, I may do a sequal. Depends if you all want me to, though it will take quite a while to think of a plot...well, more details in the epilogue.

Thank you for reading my story, please, review.

- Yin


	32. Epilogue

This is the last one, guys...seriously, I was up until 4:30am writing the last chapter. It is currently 8:00am right now, and I woke up at 7:30am...Three. Hours. SLEEP. I watched the friggin' sunrise! But this story was so worth it.

Thank you, everybody for just...everything. I could not be happier with how well this fic has turned out...and I'm all for writing a sequel. Are you? I won't do it unless you guys want one too...:)

Thank you, everyone for just reading this story...it means the world to me, really. You all have spoilt me, because now, if I do any other fic, I might expect great feedback for that one too...I honestly didn't think this story would be as successful as it is.

Aaaaaahhh, I'm SOOOO sad...I don't want this to end :( seriously, I think I'm gonna cry, dudes...aahh...I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story, as much as I have writing it. Waaaahhhh, I'm getting so sad now!

Just read this last chapter, and I'll write some other stuff in the last auther note.

:) Smile while it lasts.

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/GUNDAM SEED DESTINY

* * *

**Epilogue**

'**The Chosen Future'**

Cagalli stared at herself in the mirrior. She was clad in a pale, pastel green dress, her hair neatly tied up with turquoise clips, so the bangs wouldn't irritate her; as if she actually had a choice in what she felt. Her make up was light and barely noticeable, and the green shoes she wore under the full length dress didn't hurt as much as they should've.

Lacus smiled at her, also clad in a pastel pink dress, holding her best friend's hand and trying her hardest to make sure Cagalli didn't know that her smile was forced for her. Cagalli looked at her for a long second, and just nodded.

Words are hard to use, when your soul is in pieces.

They Cagalli took agonizingly small steps, just like she had these past few days since the battle ended; she should be happy. She had won, they all had. Yet, it was obvious that Cagalli was loosing more and more of herself, and Athrun had to work overtime to catch the pieces of her that would occasionally fly away.

He was honestly, all that she had left now. Without him, she would surely become an empty shell; if she wasn't already. Athrun was the only thing keeping her sane; making her hate how true her words were, that Cagalli Hibiki would get to a point where she pushed to the brink of insanity.

Lacus, Shiho and Mirriellia made their way down the steps to the boys, who were waiting patiently, trying to learn how to smile for their girlfriends, even though it was too early to try. The battle had scarred them, and Athrun and Cagalli seemed to be so distant, they knew that they weren't even there sometimes.

Cagalli walked down the stairs slowly, the fire that once lit her amber eyes, extinguished and afraid. Athrun smiled at her, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs and pulling her into a hug. "You look absolutely mesmerizing." he whispered into her ear.

Cagalli tried to smile, but could only muster a small one for him. She clung onto Athrun, as she felt tears make their way up her body. Too bad she would never hear her father saying that; on this night, the Winter Ball, on her Prom Night, on her Wedding Day.

Athrun stroked her hair, kissing her face a couple of times before leading her to the main hall, his arm hooked in hers like a gentleman. He silently stroked Cagalli bare arm, as she Lent into him, both of them tired of living like this.

Cagalli looked up at Athrun, and that small smile was apparant on her face again. He was in a smart tuxedo, that suited him well, looking particularly handsome, and smelling even more warm and attractive than he usually did.

"You look very handsome." Cagalli said quietly to him, kissing his cheek.

Athrun's heart swelled in happiness and delight, at the first words she had said in days were to compliment him on how he looked, and even a kiss as a bonus. He wondered at that moment; is it wrong, to be so happy she did something so simple? Has it really gotten that bad?

"Thank you, Cagalli." he said sincerely, holding her closer to him as he returned the kiss on her cheek, hoping these small smiles of hers would turn into bigger ones one day.

* * *

The gang entered the hall, that was decorated with midnight blue and silver banners, making it look slightly icy, yet inviting. Everyone was already dancing and having fun, but the gang just looked at each other. They knew they weren't ready for all that yet.

They all sat on some seats, and just tried to make small talk between themselves quietly; try to ease the tension, because they knew in time, it would fade away into a stronger bond of friendship; something they all depended on.

Cagalli watched, as people laughed, ate, and talked happily. Did they have mothers? Fathers? Did they love them? Was that what happiness looked like? Cagalli kept questioning herself, her clasp on Athrun's hand tightening slightly.

"C-can we go outside, p-please?" She asked him gently through the echoes of the music. Athrun nodded immediately, wanting to get away also, as well as wanting to give Cagalli anything and everything she wanted.

He led her out onto a balcony, where the sky was alright a navy blue, like Athrun's hair, and the stars were sparkling modestly in the seemingly clear sky. The moon was as pure a white as it had been every night; except, on that certain one, when it had turned blood red.

Cagalli placed her hands on the balcony rail, feeling its coldness collide with her skin's. Athrun stood behind her, hugging her gently, kissing away any stray tears that may have escaped through her traumatized eyes.

She gripped the jacket on his forearm, leaning in to him; this was all she had left. Moments with Athrun. Everything else was stolen from her, they all knew, but they also knew that maybe, through time, life would give her unexpected joy.

Cagalli looked at Athrun for a long second, after tearing herself away from the sky. His midnight blue hair swaying gently across his face in the wind, making him look as handsome and gentle as ever. She smiled.

She could see herself marrying him, impregnated with his children, holding their new born babies, buying a bigger house. She could see them raise their endless number of unreasonably beautiful offspring, their whole days lifting as they saw them do something simple like pronouncing a syllable, or drawing a scribbled picture.

She could see them laying in bed at night, talking like they always did, with kisses on the side. She could see herself in a thunder storm, with Athrun and all their children huddled up under the covers, telling each other stories to forget the booming noise around them.

She could see herself and Kira fighting like children in a few years, even if they would have some of thier own. Fighting about stupid little things, because life had gotten easier to bear at that point in time. She could see Kira's face harden at Athrun, but then soften into a smile every time she would announce a pregnancy.

She could see Shiho and Yzak getting married, Dearka and Mirriellia getting married, having children of their own, visiting them way too often, to which everyone loved. She could see her children, and maybe one of Dearka and Mirriellia's, or Yzak and Shiho's children start a love between them.

As she looked at Athrun at that second, she could see a life that he had given her. The life she could not wait to live with him. The life that made her smile at the mere thought, let alone the actual thing. Cagalli's eyes filled with tears of surprising happiness, as she stepped back from Athrun, lifting her necklace off.

Athrun's eyes widened in confusion and surprise; Cagalli never ever took off her mother's necklace. Her face displayed...thankfulness, as she slipped the red jewel over his neck, tracing the line of where the chain lay happily.

"But Cagalli, th-this is..." Athrun said, touching the necklace she had placed on him.

"I know," Cagalli said sincerely stroking his cheek with her still cold fingers. "That's why I want you to have it."

Athrun's face softened from his surprised one, as he pulled her into a tight embrace, so ridiculously happy at the lengths this girl would go to for him, just to show what he meant to her. He held her, as the breeze made their hair and Cagalli's dress dance around them in an almost secret joy.

He plucked up the courage he had been saving for a while, and whispered those four ears into Cagalli's ear. Her eyes widened as she pulled back, and a cute blush grew on her face, as she nodded timidly, her smile broadening as his did also. He slipped on a silver ring with a red jewel onto her left ring finger, before intertwing her fingers with his, and kissing her in happiness from her answer.

Cagalli tasted both her and Athrun's tears, and was glad at how this time, it didn't taste bitter for once. Now, she knew, healing would be easier, though that didn't mean life would be. Because for there to be a good, there must be evil, and for there to be a cool, calming wave, there must be the scorching heat of a raging fire.

Becuase living was never easy. And neither was this life.

* * *

:'( *SOBS* It's all over...*sniff*...I'm so gonna be depressed again...*sighs*...but hey, at least Athrun and Cagalli are engaged right? I was to say thank you all for just readinf every word of this fic. I'm so over the moon at how successful this got...a part of me still can't believe it!

**Aaaaaannnd...do you guys want me to do a sequal? 'Cause I would LOVE to...I just don't know if you do. Bare in mind, it may take a while, maybe after the summer, because I need to think of another storyline that also fits this one...but I'm all for it, are you?**

So...I guess this is it. Thank you all so much for everything...every little detail that you spent the time to review, or even think about. No-one can describe how truly gratefull I am...this means so much to me.

So, for the very last time, I ask you...

Please review, and thank for reading 'This Life'.

- Yin


	33. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Okay, this is not an extra, random, chapter. This is to all the people who are expecting a sequel to 'This Life'. Well...Oh God, you guy's are really going to hate me...I'm very very very sorry, but I have decided in these last couple of months (while desperately trying to think of a second story) that I will not do a sequal to my story.

I'm sorry everyone, but I just feel as though this story wasn't meant to be continued, and there is no more I can add to it, no more story line left other than the one you want to create for it within your own individual imaginations.

You all have no idea how sorry I am; I honestly did try my absolute best to try and think of a sequel for you all. You have no idea how many hours I've spent trying to make a story work...I am so so sorry, because I too was expecting a good story to get into too...but I just think that we've all gotten as much out of this story as we can right now.

I'm sorry for any kind of inconvenience I've caused, especially for the people who may have been waiting for another story...but there is nothing more I can do than apologize, and hope that that will be enough for you all.

I do, however, have good news! I'm going to be doing another long story again soon; a couple of months after the new school year; another Mobile Suit Gundam SEED one, of course. There will be some one-shots until then, since I've gathered quite a lot of ideas that I had discarded for when I was trying to make another story of 'This Life'.

Again, I am increasingly sorry for any disappointment I have caused; I feel the same as to not have come up with a good story for you all.

Thank you all so much for the support anyway; I really do appreciate it. Even though it's ridiculously embarrassing in telling you guys this, there are days when I feel lower than lower, and I feel that nothing is going right; and the only thing I have to do is read those reviews that you all submitted when my story was still in progress.

And I swear, it lifts even a weary soul like mine up, even if only a little.

Anyway, again, I am extremely sorry for absence of another story...and I hope you all will read my other stories. I look forward to hearing from you all, and I hope you'll forgive me.

Yin


End file.
